Smile
by Babys2245
Summary: A serial killer is out in New Mexico, can Troy stop him in time to save those that matter most to him. Traylor
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: As stated above all of this is based off my short story I wrote in creative fiction class last semester. I hope you all like it and I hope it puts a smile on your face. The killer in this story is based off the Joker from The Dark Knight...but he will be different. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

"Detective Bolton?" Troy looked up as one of the younger detectives entered his office. He had just been silently going over in his brain all the possibilities for the spree that had been happening throughout the New Mexico area. Not glancing up from his work he motioned for the detective to enter. "Sir, I went over those files you gave me to try and see if I could figure out any patterns or clues and I think I have." That last statement instantly gained Troy's attention. Looking up he reached for the file and the detective gave it over as he began to explain. "Sir, in some of my classes at the academy, we learned that sometimes the patterns that serial killers usually follow…are sometimes quite simple."

"What are you saying?"

"Well I went over the victims first…in the order that they were murdered and I discovered this pattern, and it was rather unsettling considering…" he trailed off and pointed out his notes on the side of the victim listings. Troy eyes widened in shock as he looked it all over, his heart instantly sinking into his chest.

"This…this has to be a mistake…a coincidence." The younger detective shook his head sadly and shook with authority.

"You and I both know that with men like these that is never true." Troy lifted a hand and rubbed it over his face. He should trust the boy, after all he was brought to the precinct to help with this case.

"What do you think…" he trailed off as the importance of the day came to his mind, knocking over his cup of coffee that was on his desk he pushed back from his desk, his chair slamming against the back wall leaving a small crack in it. "What if…what if the killer is setting everything up for a perfect day and-."

"Sir, are you suggesting you know who the killer is?" he asked. Troy's mind immediately went back to that night so long ago. A night he thought had ended then, looking up at the detective he nodded his head.

"He's toying with me." He muttered softly his voice rising in shock. "He's been toying with me the entire time…leaving patterns and everything. He wanted me to solve it and force us into…"

"A final confrontation…sir are you sure…who are you talking about." Troy shook his head and then looked at the detective and issue his order.

"I need all police units to 2245 Liberty Street…he wouldn't strike me close to home yet would it…not if he wanted that to be apart of the finally…" he trailed off as thoughts and images came to his mind. The faces of the victims their bodies…that sicko had done to them. "He wants my attention…so he'll go after my…" he trailed off and rushed out of the room.

"Sir what do you want me to do."

"I figured out the pattern…get everyone over to 2245 Liberty Street now, that's the next place." He screamed as he rushed out of the door. The younger detective nodded and picked up his radio to make the all-call hoping that Troy was right, because if he wasn't someone else was going to die tonight.

Troy raced down the street his car siren going, as he maneuvered his way through the traffic. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, so stupid. It was right there in front of him the entire time. The man had done everything sort of screaming from the top of building that he what he was doing. He couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out, and he was supposed to be the best there was. It was job to solve murders, and bring criminals in for justice. It was his job, and he failed. Looking forward, he saw the growing number of cars slowly down, turning the car quickly he sped into the park picking up speed while making sure that he was avoiding all pedestrians. As soon as he exited the park, he sped down a lone road and then turned it into a subdivision. Driving cautiously he pulled the car up right outside of 2245 Liberty. Quietly getting out of his car he surveyed the area and saw Dominos pizza car sitting out front. The person in the driver seat had their head turned towards the house as if he was watching. Rushing over he pulled out his gun and rushed the car. He pulled up short as he saw what was inside. The man had his throat cut from ear to ear. As soon as Troy made the discovered, someone from the house opened fire on him. Diving on the ground, Troy scrambled around the hood of the car and until the car was position between him and the criminal. "Lower your weapon to the ground…and step back with your hands up." Troy screamed over the gunfire that now riddled the car hood with holes which was causing it to smoke. At his words the man opened fire again, Troy fell back behind the car and waited till it sounded like the he was reloading, popping up from his hiding space. He fired off three quick shots center mass. The man fell to his eyes and rolled onto his back. Troy rushed over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Where is he!" he screamed, the man looked up at him, and gave him a smirk just as his mouth was filling with blood. He coughed and some slipped out onto his shirt, Troy's hand and out the corner of his mouth.

"You're to late…," he grumbled as he looked at her. "You're too late…he's going to win and you." He stopped mid-sentence, his head rolled to the side as his eyes rolled up into his head. Troy let him go and loaded his gun. Walking into the entrance of the house, he could hear quiet murmurs coming from the living room. As he moved forward he almost slipped, looking down he could tell that the other man had been stepping in blood an image that sent an immediate chill down his spine. As he walked further into the house, he saw shards of broken glass. He knew it had been a vase before. Stepping over that, he entered the living and was shock by the wide puddle of blood that was on the floor. Looking up saw them leaning against the sofa, she however didn't notice him as she lifted her head up and screamed brokenly into the air.

5 Months ago . . .

Troy Bolton groaned as he tried to fix his tie one last time before calling out to his wife. "Tay, baby I need your help." He heard a muffled reply before Taylor reappeared in their bedroom a frown marring her features. Turning around he raised an eyebrow and looked at her before asking the obvious. "What's wrong?"

"Your son…he won't stop getting into that dumbwaiter…and I'm tried of telling him to stay away from it. It's dangerous Troy...and he could get seriously hurt." Troy nodded his head, there had been many conversations between their four year old T.J. and his mother about him staying off the dumbwaiter, and like most children T.J stayed off of it until he figured that his mother had forgotten.

"Maybe my mom can talk to him tonight about it." Taylor blew out a breath and rolled her eyes at his suggestion. "What?" Troy asked as he looked at his wife.

"Your mother…please that boy has her wrapped around his little fingers. She won't tell him to stop doing something he likes just because we ask, besides I want you talk to him maybe if he hears it from you instead of me it will stick cause obviously listening to his mother isn't very high up there on his list of things to do." Taylor replied sadly, Troy sighed and shook his head.

"That's not true, baby…he listens to you."

"Well he listens to daddy better." She replied with a sigh. "You know he'll eat up anything that you say. You two have a great father son relationship, besides he is your mini-me."

"Alright alright you talked me into it…I'll speak with him when we get back."

"No before we leave."

"Alright baby before we leave." He replied while picking up his tie and looking at her with the biggest pout on his face. "Now help me baby…please." Taylor just smirked as she picked up his loose tie and began tying it for him.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about right there…cause T.J has the exact same pout, he probably saw you giving it to me and decided that it works cause he just tried to pull it out on me when I was fussing at him a little while ago."

"Well at least he knows who to take his cues from…after all he is my little man." Troy chuckled as Taylor continuing tying his tie. Looking down at her he wrapped his arms around her slender waist will taking in her breathtaking image. She was dressed in a red wine dress that hugged her figure and literally left him hot under the collar. She was beautiful, and now that he was looking at her he wasn't so sure if he wanted to take her to the policeman ball that was being held by the Badge of Honor Association. Unable to resist any more, he bent and kissed Taylor passionately. Once he pulled away she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks that was great but what was it for."

"It was just for being you is that okay?" he asked with a smirk as Taylor just nodded her head. "You know we don't have to go…we can just let my mother take T.J. back to her house and we can just relax," he pointed over to their bed. "Right there…now I'm not saying we should do anything…but-."

"That's exactly what you're saying Mr. Nasty." He sighed and pouted down at her. "It's not going to work." She playfully sang. "Now stand still while I fix this tie I'm almost finished." Troy nodded and did just that. As soon as Taylor finished they heard the sound of their son's footsteps running towards their bedroom.

"Mommy…Daddy…grandma here." He exclaimed in excitement. T.J. loved both sets of his grandparents but when it came to his grandmothers any time that he could spend with them sent him straight over the moon.

"Okay sweetie…I'll go let her in, you stay here Daddy has to talk to you." She stated as she walked by her son and gave him a light rub on the soft curls that sat on his head. Troy waited till she had exited the room before looking at his son.

"T.J. mom told me you were playing in the dumbwaiter again, you know we don't like you doing that." He replied as he knelt down and picked his son up. T.J. started playing with his tie as he poked his lip out.

"I sorry." He muttered.

"Are you going to stop…cause saying you're sorry means that you have to stop playing on that thing. It scares Mommy when you do that because an accident can happen and we don't want that son. Your mother and I want you as safe as possible."

"But Daddy it's like a rocket ship." He exclaimed with a deep pout.

"I know…but hey maybe you and I can build you a rocket ship, one that you can play in, and I promise it won't upset your mother." T.J lifted his head up in surprise before exclaiming.

"You promise."

"Yeah son I do…and you know I won't break my promises. Now let's go and see your mother and grandmother." He replied as he set T.J. down on the floor again. As soon as his little legs touched the ground T.J. raced off to go met his grandmother. Troy looked himself over one last time in the mirror before following his son downstairs. When he entered the living room he saw his son hugging his mother while Taylor stood off to the side. Clearing his throat he smiled. "Hey mama, glad you could make it." He stated as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Like I would miss a chance to spend time with my favorite grandchild." She replied as she beamed down T.J who just wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah and I bet you were lonely without Dad being home, too." Troy replied with a smirk. "How is the old man by the way?"

"Oh I'm going to tell him you said that." Taylor replied with a laugh as she shook her head. Troy looked over at her and stuck his tongue before looking back at his mother who just smiled.

"He's just happy that the team is winning…you know the state championship is tomorrow. He's really excited." Troy just nodded his head as his mind took him back to the time when he was going on trips like that with his father.

"I remember how that was…I was excited too, real excited. I could hardly sleep the night before the game, in fact I remember Zeke and Chad having to force me to go to sleep. Man those were good times." He replied with a far off look in his eyes. Taylor and Lillian exchanged looks before Taylor cleared her throat.

"Baby we better get going…it's not good for the presenter not to be there."

"Oh that's right your chief is getting an award tonight." Lillian stated with a smile. "You know Jack and I went to school with Charles…we would have never thought he'd end up being a policeman."

"That's usually how it works." Troy replied with a shrug. "The ones you never expect to become cops usually do." Taylor walked over to him and grabbed his hand while lifting her hand to his face. Troy looked down at her as she gave him a small smile.

"Baby are you alright?'

"I'm alright baby," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. The small gesture did little to take Taylor's mind off him or his statement. He looked over at his mother and son and smiled.

"We'll be back…besides this policeman's ball can't get started without me, come on baby." He said as he gently pulled Taylor out of the front door. Once outside Troy headed towards his car. Opening the door for Taylor in helped her inside before going around and getting in so they could head downtown to the civic center where the ball was being held. As he drove down the highway headed towards downtown, Taylor looked over at him.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" Troy stated as he glanced over at him with a smile. Taylor just studied him for a moment before replying.

"Well I was just worried about you….you seemed upset."

"I'm not," he looked over at her and caught the look of disbelief on her face. Groaning he continued. "Baby I'm not angry. You know I wish for once that you didn't try to read every single expression that crosses my face alright." She sighed and nodded her head as she reached over and grabbed his free hand.

"Alright I believe you." They rode in silence for a bit longer, before Troy sighed the guilt over his words to her weighing heavily on his spirit. As he pulled the car to a stop in front of a traffic light he spoke.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped like that. I guess I'm a little nervous but that is still no excuse for what said and how I said it. You care about me…you love me…I understand that and I appreciate it." He whispered softly his blue eyes pleading with her to forgive him. It was moments like these that Taylor knew where he son got his pout look from. Reaching up she placed a hand on his cheek and nodded.

"I understand I forgive you too," she paused as her eyes nodded a flash from his ear. "Oh my goodness…Troy."

"What?" he asked innocently while trying not to laugh.

"I can believe you're wearing that stud earring." Troy flashed her a bright smile, he had been wondering since they left the house when she was going to take notice of the accessory. He chuckled and just smiled brightly.

"Whatever you know you like it, besides it helps brings out my sexy."

"Your sexy huh."

"Oh please don't act like you don't know…we have T.J right now cause you love my sexy and you couldn't get enough of it."

"Oh whatever."

"You know why you say whatever…it's because you know I'm right and you just don't want to admit it." He replied with a chuckle.

"Oh whatever." She stated again with a smile, Troy just chuckled and continued to drive on to their destination.

"You know what they're late and I'm going to call Taylor right now." Sharpay Baylor exclaimed as she sat next to her husband Ezekiel "Zeke" Baylor. Zeke looked over at his wife and sighed.

"Baby they are on their way, besides don't you think this gives us a little time to talk about things." Sharpay lowered her cell phone back into her purse while looking at her husband. Zeke gulped and leaned back in his chair before reaching out his hand and grabbing a hold of hers. "Look…I really want to know if you're on board with this whole child thing."

"Zeke I want to have babies but-."

"Now…right now you don't…I mean come on baby what are you waiting for…we aren't getting any younger." He exclaimed his voice rising a bit. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at his tone and shook her head.

"I'm going to go and talk to some of the other wives…we are not about to have this conversation here, Ezekiel especially if you can't be calm. I will not be embarrassed." Zeke groaned as she walked over to some of the other wives. He lowered his head and covered it with his free hand. This had been the second fight in less than a day over the issue of him and Sharpay having children.

"Yo man you alright?" lifting his head he saw Troy and Taylor standing next to the table with concern in their eyes. Nodding his head he chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah man I'm cool…just a little fight, nothing I can't handle." He replied as he stood up and embraced his friends. "Taylor you look absolutely lovely." He replied giving Troy a smirk. "You better keep her close."

"Why you aren't going to do anything." Troy replied with a chuckle, as he noticed Sharpay making her way over to him. Taylor smiled as she saw her best friend coming her way, moving around the table they quickly embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Their antics caused Troy and Zeke to roll their eyes playfully.

"Man you guys are so dramatic…you act like you haven't seen her in forever this isn't the color purple." Zeke replied with a laugh. "Matter of fact you guys just saw each other yesterday…you'd think that you would get sick of each other."

"No we could never get sick of each other…we love each other don't we Taylor." Taylor just smiled and nodded her head. Troy and Zeke each looked at their wives before turning and looking at one another.

"I don't know about you Zeke but I'm partial to some hot chocolate vanilla action…what about you."

"Oh man you know it…so the next time you ladies want to love all up on one another give us a call…let us know." Sharpay and Taylor rolled their eyes and frowned.

"Ya'll are just plain nasty."

"What…you're the ones that walked right into that." Troy replied as he looked at Taylor who just pouted. "Oh come on baby you know me and Zeke were just playing, right Zeke."

"Rightttt." Zeke replied laughing as Sharpay walked over to him and smacked his arm, pulling her close he kissed her on the side of her mouth. "We were just playing, Tay…you know how jealous I am when it comes to my baby."

"Same goes for me, Tay. I'm the only one whose suppose to get your lovin'." Sharpay and Taylor just shook their heads.

"You two are so crazy." Sharpay replied with a shake of her head. Taylor just nodded her head in agreement and then looked over at Troy.

"Troy…sweetie can you go and get me something to drink." She whispered her body slightly tense as she looked over at the champagne table where a man was pouring out all the drinks. As soon as she asked the question the whole atmosphere changed. Troy followed her glaze and silently nodded. Taylor watched him walk off while Sharpay went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's sit down…how's my favorite godson." She asked quickly changing the subject, Sharpay and Zeke watched as Taylor's tense body slowly relaxed as she began to tell them about her and all the little crazy things that he had started to do at the age of four. Taylor however didn't notice the little heated looks that seemed to pass between Sharpay and Zeke as she continued to talk. A few minutes later Troy returned with a tray of champagne. He gave one to everybody and handed the last one to Taylor. She looked up at him and he gave her a gently smile. She nodded her head in understanding and took a slow sip. Everyone watched, once she lowered the glass she looked at them all and laughed nervously.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby." He replied as he bent and kissed her forehead before settling down as well next to her. He draped his arm around the back of her chair. Looking over at Troy he spoke up again. "You've seen the chief."

"Naw…he's the guest of honor I guess he wants to make an entrance." Zeke replied as he looked around the room. "All I know is I'm glad he's winning, he deserves it."

"I know." Troy replied softly. They continued to sit there and talk, after all they were all finished with their drinks when one of the waiters came over with an open bottle of champagne. Taylor tensed up as he neared her glass. Just as he was about to pour it, Troy reached out and snatched the glass up. The waiter looked up at him in surprise.

"Sir, I'm just refilling the glass."

"I got it." Troy replied coolly as he looked at Taylor. The waiter continued on telling him that it was his job. "Didn't you hear me I said I got it." Troy replied his voice as cold as ice.

"Just go on to someone else's table." Zeke stated coming in, his voice equally cold. The waiter just nodded his head and hurried away. Troy stood up and headed back over to the champagne table and to make Taylor another glass. As soon as he was gone, Zeke got up to go and greet some of his co-workers. As soon as he was gone, Taylor turned to Sharpay.

"Alright what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please…you know usually you can't keep that man off you…and here you two are sitting here like stiff robots not hardly touching each other." Sharpay sighed and looked down at the table before looking back up at Taylor.

"He wants a baby and…and I'm not ready." Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"Is that it?"

"What else should there be. He's mad cause I want us to wait, and he doesn't." she replied with a sigh.

"Do you want kids?" Taylor asked gently.

"I do…oh god I want a little girl just like me one we can spoil over and over again, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what." Taylor asked, as she shifted her chair over so she could be closer to Sharpay. Sharpay took a deep breath and sighed as she looked over at her best friend.

"Well you know how my mother was with me and Ryan. You know she was never there, she always had more important things to do like running a company…and well I guess I never had a woman in my life to set the example on how to raise her children, and frankly I don't want my children to end up hating me like me and Ryan hate our mother. She knows absolutely nothing about us and well I'm scared I'm going to repeat that."

"You won't." Taylor replied firmly.

"And how do you know."

"It's simple…you haven't even attempted to have kids yet, and you're already worrying about them. Truth is, you're probably going to smother them…and spoil them to death. I know you…I can just hear it now 'only the best for my baby.'" Taylor replied as she mimicked Sharpay's voice. Sharpay giggled at her actions and shook her head.

"I do not sound like that."

"Oh yes you do." Taylor stated as she began laughing, she looked up at Troy as he came over to their table.

"Now what has you two in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing…just girl talk." Taylor replied as she took the champagne glass from his hand and took a sip. Zeke headed back over to the table and tapped Troy on the shoulder. Looking up he smiled.

"Yo, the chief is here…I guess we better go up there and present this award to him." Zeke replied as he motioned with this head towards the podium.

"Yeah you're right." Troy stated as he set his glass down, he kissed Taylor on the cheek and started his way through the crowd. Zeke moved to follow him, but was stopped by Sharpay who got up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"What was that for?"

"For just being you…look tonight we're going to talk, without fighting alright." Zeke eyes widened with joy as he looked at her.

"Alright baby." He whispered before releasing her and going towards the podium in pursuit of Troy who was already there getting ready. Once up on stage he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Troy looked over at him and smirked.

"Oh boy, what did Sharpay say to you?"

"Just what I needed to hear." He replied as he turned on the microphone. The buzz immediately caught everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I just want to thank each and every one of you for making this year's policeman's ball a huge success and you all own yourselves a round of applause." He replied with a smile, as the room erupted in cheers. "Now I'm going to turn everything over to my partner. He stepped aside so Troy could come up to the mike.

"You know several years ago…I met Chief Charles King and I couldn't believe that this man and worked so long as a public servant tirelessly putting himself in harms way so that the citizens of _Albuquerque could sleep better at night. I admire that about you sir," Troy stated as he looked at his boss. "You're one of the reason I try so hard to become one of the best detectives that Albuquerque has ever seen, which is why I'm honor to giving you the policeman of the year award. Without you here the city wouldn't be as safe as it is now." _

_Meanwhile…_

_He just needed to see…he just needed to see if he could do it…he just needed to see…just to see…so he could finally prove it…his love…to prove it…just needed to see if he could do it to prove his…_

Jessica hated these meetings after dark at the downtown central park, but if it was the only way for her and Ronald to meet then she'd suffer through them again and again. Making her way through the park she froze as she saw what appeared to be a man hitting another man underneath a nearby tree. The lamppost near by only gave her enough light to see that the smaller man was losing the fight, a fact which was emphasis by the man's grunts and moans every other second. Gripping the shoulder strap of her purse, she quickly opened the flap. Reaching inside she took out her cell phone as she screamed. "Stop it!" Both figures froze; the taller man stepped back from the smaller man awkwardly to look in her direction. His movements caused the light from the lamppost to land on the smaller man's face. Gasping in shock Jessica immediately dropped her cell phone to cover her mouth with her hands as the small amount light revealed the smaller man to be Ronald. Ronald looked at her silently as he slowly struggled to stand up on his while keeping both hands to his stomach.

"Run Jess!" Ronald cried out weakly. His voice seemed to break the taller man out of his silent daze, moving quick as a snake the man swung his arm out. Watching in horror, Jessica stood there stunned as Ronald's hands went up to his neck as he collapsed to the ground his feet kicking out every other beat until he was still. Reluctantly taking her eyes away from Ronald, Jessica focused her attention back on the tall man who had now stepped fully into the lamppost light. He seemed taller than his own shadow, and his clothes clung to him tightly as if they were wet. The only question was, were his clothes wet by sweat or blood. Jessica then noticed that in his right hand the man was holding a switchblade; however the last thing that she noticed was the rather large and awkward looking smile on the man's grotesque face which was sprinkled with small and large cuts.

They both continued to stand there staring one another down for what seemed like days until his laughter broke the silence. Raising the hand that was holding the knife the man tilted his head to the side and rubbed it against his scalp. His laughter sent immediate chills up and down Jessica's back as well as raising goose bumps on her blood cells. Continuing to rub the knife along his scalp he stepped forward. "He wouldn't smile." He stated, his sentence broken up by that awful laughter. It was at that moment that Jessica's body and mind finally caught up with what Ronald had screamed out the moment she arrived on the scene. Taking two cautious steps back, Jessica waited till the man closed his eyes with a savoring sigh as a small trail of blood ran down the side of his face. Turning around quickly Jessica took off running as fast as she could through the park hoping she could make it to the street before he caught her. As she continued to run she heard him laughing that same blood chilling laugh as he dash after her. She could see the street in the distance; it was illuminated by all the streetlamps surrounding it with seemed to be bright golden light. Hope was just beyond that small patch of trees, feeling slightly safer. She turned her head to gage and see exactly where the man was, he was a few stops behind her and then suddenly he stopped. She felt her heart beat pounding in her ears as she realized that she had won, she had beat death she was going to be okay. Turning around her eyes widen in shock and the screamed died on her lips as she ran into one of the huge maple tress. Instantly shattering her nose and splitting her chin on impact.

He watched silently as she crumpled to the ground in a dead heap, with a satisfied grin on his face he walked over to her. In this city luck always seemed to be on his side. As he came closer to the girl, he knelt down beside her looking her entire body over. His hands started shaking with excitement as he viewed her unmarked body; her face however was utterly ruined. He slowly trailed his index finger on his left hand through the blood seeping from her nose and through the open and bloody mess that was her split chin, pausing ever so often as his actions caused her to moan in pain. Once he saw that his finger was coated with her blood he lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as the scent of iron laced with her fear hit his nostrils. He reluctantly opened his eyes as he heard a small whimper coming from the girl lying beneath. Staring into her terror feeling brown eyes; he leaned over her and laughed. "Smile." When her face didn't instantly break out into his desired feature he pounded his fist on the ground with a laugh before roughly reaching his hands out and placing them on her cheeks. "Smile…why won't you smile." He shouted as he pulled her lips into a gruesome smile, not caring that he was splitting her chin even more.

Jessica stared up at the man with full black lifeless eyes and yellow jagged teeth that seemed to be even sharper than then rocky mountain range, she wondered if he would kill her. He continued to move her face around roughly until he abruptly stopped and moved away from her. She closed her eyes as tears leaked from the corner and ran down the side of her face and over her ears; however her peace was short leave as her head was forced to one side. With one half of her face facing the open night and the other pressed down forcefully into the wet dirt beneath her. She managed to whimper out the one plead she hoped would make him let her go. "Please don't do this." The man simply looked at her with a smile as he lifted his knife up and shoved it into her mouth making sure to press it against the area where her upper and lower lips met. He looked down at her, his smile becoming even more horrible as it spread across his face. The edges surrounding his lips rose and fell in a sickly sort of way as he continued to look down at her.

"I can make you smile." He stated with the same blood chilling laugh as he yanked the knife towards her ear causing Jessica to scream out into the darkness where the only sound that answered her cries was the sound of his awful laughter.

**A/N: Are you smiling? Did I make you smile? HA HA…I told you guys I'm going to have fun with this. So should I continue? **

**Baby S **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright I'm so please with the reviews from last week and its time to thank them; **Staraquarius94, Atallah, lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, CuteANDSexxxy17, kuropie, look at the stars, nayla1988, Phelycia, dreamluver209, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, TraylorxChaylor, MeridianDreams, Lost-Trust, mzwendy85, Sciencefreak2007, Favor1234, seabreezylady18, and AyaneC. **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please don't forget to Review…I seriously want to know what you all think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

It was mornings like these that Taylor hated. She hated the distant, the coldness. Shifting silently on the bed she turned and looked at the sleeping form of her husband. Several years ago before the bitterness settled in between them there had never been a night that they didn't hold each other in their sleep if they shared the same bed. Now, however, the nights where they did hold each other seemed so far in between that she could actually count on her hand the nights that they've held each other while sleeping on one hand, and she wouldn't even be close to lifting all her fingers. She eyed himself silently as he grunted and rolled onto his back, she wondered what he was dreaming about…was it about them…their family, or was he trying to escape their reality by placing himself someone else in his dreams. She thoughts were shattered by the shrill of Troy's cell phone. She watched as he bolted up in bed and looked around blindly for a moment before reaching over and picking up his cell phone. "Hello?" he asked quickly while trying to clear the sleep from his throat and eyes. "When did that happen?" he asked as he turned and set his feet down on the floor. "Did you contact, Zeke? Yeah, I know…Don't worry I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What is it?" Taylor asked not moving to touch him; he turned to look at her for a moment before sighing.

"I didn't mean to wake you?" he whispered his voice tender as he studied her through the dark. Taylor just shook her head and reached out timidly for his hand and grabbed it within hers. Troy looked down at their hands and then back up at her.

"It's okay…I was already awake." She replied back softly. "What happened?" Troy lowered his head for a moment before speaking again.

"There was a murder…or should I say murders…a jogger found them…said it was pretty gruesome, and the precinct gave Zeke and me the case." He replied softly as he removed his hand from hers. "I've gotta go, they've got the crime scene blocked off and their waiting for me and Zeke to come and look it over before they start taking evidence away. You know its better to see the scene so you can make sense of what happened, instead of trying to imagine everything after the fact." He stated as he got up and walked to his closet, pulling out a blue suit, he entered the bathroom. Taylor sat with her back against the headboard waiting for him to finish. After awhile the door opened back up and Troy was fixing his collar and trying to get his tie in order. Glancing over at Taylor he gestured to the clothing, Taylor rolled her eyes but got up and walked over to him.

"You know one day, I'm going to sit you down and you're going to learn how to put ties on." Troy looked down at her and sighed before grinning.

"Maybe I already know how to put them on, Tay." He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Maybe I just fake like I don't know how to put them on because I like having you this close to me." He finished the statement by putting his hands on her hips and pulling her body against his until it seemed as if they were molded together. He dropped his head and kissed her forehead before stepping back. "I don't want to distract you."

"I wouldn't mind." She replied softly, Troy raised an eyebrow at her and smirk before shaking his head.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that…I have to go and you have to go back to sleep." He replied as he bent and kissed her on the cheek. Taylor nodded as he stepped back away from her and smiled, walking around her he headed towards the door. "Duty calls baby." After that Troy slipped out of their bedroom. Walking back to their bed, Taylor sat down and listened as he pounded down the stairs after a few moments she heard the door slam shut. Lying back on the bed she stared up silently at the ceiling.

It didn't take Troy anytime to make it from his house to the downtown central park. He immediately saw the lights and hordes of policemen crowding around the area. Getting out of his car he did a quick look around for Zeke's car and noticed it parked a little ways down from his car. Walking through the crowd he spotted Zeke talked to one of the forensic investigators. "Yo, what do we have here?" Troy stated as he took two of the white medical gloves that the forensic specialist gave him. Zeke looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"One of the worst things I've ever seen in my life." Zeke muttered as he turned to Troy who was looking over his shoulder and saw the two white blanket bodies resting yards away from each other.

"Robbery?" Troy asked as he directed his glaze back up at Zeke who bit his bottom lip and shook his head negatively before sighing.

"I was it was a robbery." Troy raised an eyebrow at Zeke for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at the two bodies.

"Alright then…show me what happened man." Zeke nodded and turned headed towards the first body. Troy knelt down as Zeke pulled back the white shirt. The smell of the body instantly made him gasped, turning around he hopped up and took several steps back and shook his head for a moment.

"You okay?" Zeke called back from his position over the body. Troy turned to him and sighed. The young man was all cut up. His face was a red mess of small and large cuts, and that had been all Troy had seen before the smell hit him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Troy replied as he lifted his head up and took two deep breaths of fresh clean air.

"Yeah, man the smell got to me too when I saw them." Zeke muttered, as Troy walked back over to him and the first body. Troy knelt back down and looked the young man's face over.

"He has to be no more than seventeen." Troy whispered in horror over the knowledge that this young man's life had been taken away instantly in the blink of an eye. Zeke nodded and looked over at Troy.

"Exactly he was sixteen years old…names Ronald Chambers." Zeke murmured, Troy gave him a look and he sighed. "He had his wallet and money on him…like I said before this wasn't a robbery…it was something much worse." As he finished his statement he removed the rest of the sheet and Troy gasped before looking back up at Zeke. "He was stabbed at least fifty times…and that's just an estimated guess." Troy stood back up, and Zeke lowered the sheet back onto the body.

"What the hell happened out here?"

"If you're thinking that now…just wait until you see this." Zeke murmured as he walked towards the second body was in the grove of trees. Troy fell into step with him, a few seconds later they were standing beside the body. "This has to be the worst thing I've ever seen Troy."

"What happened?"

"It's better if you just see for yourself." Zeke murmured as he bent and lifted the sheet away. Troy gasped as he looked down into the cut up face of a young woman. Her chin was completely busted, but the image or feature on her face that caught his attention quickly while at the same time sending a chill down his spine was the cuts in both sides of her face that made her look as if she were smiling.

"What da hell?" Troy exclaimed as he studied the feature a moment longer, Zeke coughed behind his hand and nodded.

"I know…I was thinking it was a signature."

"Of course it's a signature…we aren't dealing with a regular killer…no…no this is something a little bit deeper than that."

"What like a serial killer?" Zeke asked as he placed the sheet back in its place. Troy stood up and placed his hands on his hips and shrugged shoulders before sighing.

"I would like to go ahead and confirm that…but you know we can't do that until it happens again, Zeke." Troy replied softly as he looked over at his friend and co-worker. "But from what I've just saw…it seems that a serial killer is what we're dealing with."

"So how are you and Troy doing?" Sharpay asked as she leant on the counter in Taylor's kitchen watching her put together dinner later on that afternoon. T.J was outside playing basketball on the small basketball goal that his father had installed a few days ago for him. Looking up from the stove she sighed and shook her head.

"We're okay I guess…he still gets slightly angry at times…and well I try to talk to him about it…you know those feelings and he just completely shuts down. He gets angry at me, and he tells to just leave it alone…and because I truly do not want to fight with him. I do." She whispered as she looked back down at the stove top.

"Do you thinks he blames you…you know about him not being able to play anymore."

"I think he does." Taylor replied softly. "Besides if you really think about it…it is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid…none of that would have happened." Sharpay shook her head for a moment and sighed.

"That man was going to do that…he was-."

"Please Shar, I really don't like mentioning him in this house…it's like a bad omen." She replied with a shudder. "All I want to do is make everything right between me and my husband again. I want us to get back to the loving couple we once were."

"Well…in order to do that you two are going to have to talk about what happened eventually, Taylor. This isn't a joke here…this is a serious issue and you and Troy are never going to move past it if you two won't even discuss it." She replied back quickly. Taylor looked over at her for a moment before sighing.

"Did you and Zeke talk things out about the baby thing then?" Sharpay nodded her head and smiled.

"We talked…I finally told him how I felt…you know about me ending up like my mother in regards to her children, and he told me that would never happen."

"Which is what I've been telling you since day one." Taylor stated with a roll of her eyes. "Do I have to be a six foot tall black man to get you to believe me?" Sharpay smiled as she tried to act as if she was thinking about it before nodding her head.

"That works for me…but I don't think Troy would like that change very much." She replied with a giggled as Taylor threw an oven mitt at her. Dodging the object, she smiled at her friend. "What you asked me?" she stated with a bright smile on her face. Just then the door opened and Troy and Zeke made their way into the kitchen. "Hey guys." Sharpay greeted just before Zeke walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Troy set his things down and looked over at Taylor who was watching him silently.

"Hey Troy." Taylor whispered with a smile, Troy eyed her for a moment before giving her a grin back.

"Hi…where's T.J?" he asked, Sharpay watched the exchange silently as Taylor pointed towards the backyard. A moment later Troy disappeared out the backdoor; Zeke noticing the look on Taylor's face pulled away from Sharpay and sighed.

"He's just stressed out right now, Taylor." She turned around and began beating the dough for the bread she was cooking with dinner. Shrugging her shoulders she sighed and looked over at him.

"He's always…is this about the call this morning." She asked, Zeke nodded as he perched himself on top of one of the stools.

"Yes…it is…it was a murder, and well it was pretty bad. I think so of the images Troy saw stuck with him." Zeke replied softly, as Sharpay rubbed her hand up and down his back. "He's been rather quiet ever since he saw…" he trailed off as Troy came back inside with T.J behind him.

"Taylor…someone needs to watch T.J when he goes outside alright…he shouldn't be out there alone." He replied softly as he turned to his son and told him to go upstairs to get washed up. Sharpay and Zeke took that as their queue to leave. Once alone, Taylor looked at Troy who was seated at the dinner table tapping his fingers along the top.

"Troy…Zeke told me about the case, do you want to talk about it." Glancing up he shook his head and sighed.

"No…not right now." He murmured.

"I don't know why you took that job…these cases always get to you." She murmured to herself unfortunately Troy heard her and turned around.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do." He asked coldly. "Come on Taylor tell me what I'm suppose to do. What job would you like me to get…that puts this roof over our heads…food on the table…clothes on our backs."

"I'm not trying to start an argument with you, Troy." She watched as he lowered his head and sighed. After a few minutes she placed everything down and looked at him for a moment. "Troy?" He didn't glance at her all he did was grunt out a "yeah."

"Do you…do you blame me for what happened." Troy turned to look at her for a moment before standing up.

"I'm going to go and see what's taking T.J. so long." Taylor felt her eyes fill with tears as Troy stood up and quickly left the room. Leaving her all alone, once he disappeared up the stairs she allowed the tears to fall. She couldn't help but wonder as the tears fell down her cheeks if they were making new trails or just traveling old trails.

Troy didn't know why he didn't tell her that he didn't blame her. He didn't know why he remained silent as she accused him of something he would never do, but there were times he just didn't feel like talking about it…about what happened. After putting T.J to bed, Troy headed towards their bedroom. As soon as he entered he saw Taylor lying on her side. Her hands clasped towards. Closing the door, he walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down before her. It didn't take a genius to tell him that she had been crying. The evident was written all over her face. Lifting one hand he slowly wiped away the last few tears off her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and sighed.

"Do you blame me for-." He cut her off again with a kiss before sighing.

"I would never blame you…and I never have." He whispered against her lips. "I've been an ass lately, Taylor…I've been an ass, but I never want you to think that I blame you for what happened."

"You're angry though."

"You damn right I'm angry…but I focus that anger on the right person…and he's rotting away in jail. That's where my angry goes." He whispered. "Never at you." Taylor lifted one of her hands and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as she kissed him, Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he maneuvered his way onto the bed intent on taking away his wife's pain.

He stared up at the home of his youth, and shook his head. He hadn't been here in ages and judging from the rundown look of it. No one in his family had either, lifting his plastic bag that held all of his meager belonging he walked up to the front door and knocked twice. A few moments later the door swung open and he was looking up into the face of his younger brother Kyle and not too far behind him was his youngest brother Sam. Both stared at him as if he were nothing more than a ghost. Lifting his head up, he watched as their eyes both widen at the sight of him. Smiling, he chuckle "Well aren't you going to let me in."

Kyle and Sam sat in silent shock or horror as they watched their brother devour the eggs and toast that he had requested. Sam watched silently tapping his foot on the ground before bursting out. "So what was prison like and all…was it like it is on the television." He asked his voice hitching with nervousness.

"Things are never like they are on the television." He murmured his eyes narrowing on Sam who ducked his head and looked down at the floor.

"Geez, I was just asking Bill." He whispered his voice shaking a bit as he studied. "I just wanted to know is all…you know momma never let us do much."

"That's because you two were too stupid to do anything." He snapped as he picked his fork back up and started eating again. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his brothers bowed their heads in shame a grin instantly spread across his already smiling face. "But I know how to fix that…you two can help me."

"With what?" Kyle asked as he looked at his brother curiously, while Sam just continued to sit there his face hidden beneath his long hair that now fell into his face. Dropping his fork onto the plate he looked at his brothers for a moment before answering. Reaching into the bag by his feet he pulled out the one picture he had keep of her. Placing it on the table, he pointed towards it.

"You two idiots can help me…show her that I love her." He whispered as he stared down lovingly at the photo, when Kyle moved to pick it up he snapped. Grabbing his brother's hand he quickly produced his switchblade flipping it open he slammed it through the middle of his brother's hand. Causing him to scream out in pain, picking up the photo he glared at his brother before whispering. "No…no one but me touches her picture. Is that understood?" Sam nodded his head furiously, while Kyle bowed his head and cried in pain. Reaching out, he pulled the knife from his brother's hand.

"We understand…Bill." Kyle whispered out through his pain as he slumped over in his chair holding his hand as the blood dripped from the open wound in his hand. Bill smiled and reached over and patted his brother on the back, chuckling as Kyle winced in fear every time his hand made contact with his back. He liked the fear…the thrill that rushed through him every time he attacked someone. He had lived in fear for fifteen years and it was time that someone else experienced his pain.

"Good." Sam scratched his ear and tilted his head to the side before speaking again. Bill watched him closely for a moment waiting for him to speak

"How we gonna help you show her that you…you…you…you…love her." He muttered quickly as his stutter ended causing Bill to clench his jaw in open annoyance of his youngest brother.

"Leave the details to me…all I need to know is if you two are going to really help me no matter what." He whispered as he licked the inside of his cheeks feeling the rubbery bumps that sprinkled the inside of his cheeks that had risen after being cut in the cheeks time and time back in prison.

"No…matter what?" Kyle whispered, a light sweat breaking out on his forehead as he stared up at his brother.

"That's what I said, Kyle…so are you and Sam in." Sam nodded his head furiously mostly out of fear. He didn't want his brother to get angry with him. He saw how he did Kyle for simply touching a photograph of that woman. Bill then turned his head to Kyle who was still shaking from the pain that the wound in his hand was causing him. Bill sat in silence for a few minutes before once again producing his switchblade. The sound of it popping open scared Kyle out of his pain induced stupor and he quickly glanced his way. "Kyle." He replied his voice taking on a sing song type quality that instantly sent chills down his brothers' spines. "Kyle!" he shouted again gaining his brother's attention. "Are you in," he whispered. "Or out?" he asked flipping open his switchblade and looking at him menacingly.

"In." he whispered. Bill smiled and hopped up from his chair and looked at his brothers and walked around the table till he was standing behind Sam.

"Good…I was hoping you say that." Nervously turning around Sam looked up at his older brother who immediately shoved his head down against the table top. Tilting his head up, Bill lowered the switchblade to his youngest brother's mouth. Sliding it into the lips of his brother he leaned down close to his ear where he could see the blade pressing against his lips. Sam struggled against him but he was no match for his brother.

"Kyle help me." He cried as he sent a pleading look towards his older brother who simply looked away the pain from his earlier wound making itself known as if to remind him the consequences for not obeying his brother. Lowering his eyes he moved to look away, but Bill instantly called out.

"No don't…I want you to see this." Kyle nodded and turned his head back, just as Bill returned his glaze to his brother who was silently crying. Seeing the tears and frown marring his brother's face instantly brought Bill to a rage he only experience the other night. If he wasn't allowed to cry during his torture…during his torment then they wouldn't be allowed to either. Grabbing his brother by the shoulders he turned him onto his back so that he was looking up into his face. The look on Bill's face instantly since Sam into another crying fit, leaning close to his brother he stared him directly in the eyes and exclaimed loudly. "Smile."

"What? What are you talking about man…you…you….you…you…" he stuttered as tears stated streaming down his face as he looked up into the face of his brother who was grinning down at him, his eyes practically black as he held him in place the switchblade lodged in between his lips.

"Smile." Bill repeated coldly as he looked down at him, Sam winced as he forced himself to smile as he looked up at his brother. His body shaking feverishly as he looked at his brother, Bill smiled and whispered. "See that wasn't too hard was it." As soon as he finished the statement he yanked the knife through his brother's mouth making the cut in underneath his eye. Giving him a rather crooked smile, the cut was smooth that it didn't bleed for a minute. Sam stared up at his brother while continuing to smile up at him his eyes however holding his true emotion of fear. He continued to look at him silently for a moment while he took the switchblade of out his mouth and repeated the process again. Sam clutched his arm tightly as he dragged the knife through his mouth, the blade cutting into him, as if his mouth was hot butter, Sam whimpered a bit and then looked up at his brother as he finished. He then turned to his other brother and smiled as he lifted Sam off the table and forced him to look at his brother.

"Oh my gosh…Bill you-." Kyle murmured as he looked at his youngest brother's face who looked back at him with tears in his eyes and yet he had a smile on his face. Bill knelt in front of him and wiped the blood on his face and then placed the knife within his mouth.

"I made him smile…and I'm going to do the same for you." He whispered with a chuckled as he forced Kyle's head back and shoved the knife into his mouth. Kyle stared up at him as his brother cut both sides of his mouth giving him the same gruesome smile that was on his face and now his younger brother's face. Lifting the knife to the side of his mouth, he slowly dragged the slow metal across his face before chuckling and smiling. "Now let's get started."

One week later…

It had taken him nearly a day to figure out exactly what he was going to do in order to display his love for her. His brothers had helped of course and during that time he trained them to fear him and only him. It was a task that extremely easy especially since all he was doing was breaking down their weak feeble minds. He couldn't help but chuckle as his brother Kyle pulled the car to a stop outside of a lovely large mansion like home. Running his hand up and down pants pocket feeling the outline of his pocketknife he thought about all the fun he was going to have proving his love for her.

Tiffany yawned as she heard a shriek coming from down the hall, she wondering if her younger brother was playing again. She turned her head towards the door, and watched as the knob turned and the door pushed opened revealing not the short chubby form of her brother, but the form of a tall slender man. Jerking up in her bed she watched as the figure closed the door just as a loud womanly shriek came from down the hall, the very sound of it sending chills up her spine. "Who…who…who are you?" she whispered willing herself not to cry as she hear her father shout out in agony. The figure stopped at the edge of her bed, and that's when she heard it, the sound of metal popping out and then being pushed back in. The figure didn't speak instead it just tilted it's head to the side watching her for a little while longer before walking around the bed. That's when she decided to move, scrambling off the bed she almost made it until she felt the sharp pain of a knife being driven into her calf muscle. Letting out a tortured scream she slumped onto the bed jerking as the pain shot up through her small body. As soon as the scream left her mouth she felt a rough hand snag its way into her hair and yank her back roughly. She felt several braids pop off her scalp, causing her to scream out in fear and pain. The hand released her, and tossed her onto her back on the bed, her injured leg hitting the bed driving the knife even further into her calf muscle which caused to her to once again go into a spasm of pain. The nightstand lamp was immediately turned on and she found herself looking up into the face of one of the scariest men she had ever since in her life. His face was splattered with blood as he looked down her. As soon as he saw her frightened face he started laughing aloud.

"Your brother was a pleasure." He whispered, his voice riddled with giggles as he reached down to her leg and yanked out the knife causing her to scream out once again. Now with the knife in his hand, he moved up towards the head of the bed where she laid looking up at him fear in her eyes, and now the smell of urine in the air. He paused and sniffed the air and then laughed out loud. "Naughty girl."

"Please mister my parents will-."

"Your parents," he paused and gave her a smile. "Are dead." Tiffany started shaking her head furiously as she looked at him as if he were lying. "And you are here to serve a greater purpose." He whispered into her ear before laughing again.

"Pur…purpose." She whispered the fear in her soul causing her voice to crack. He nodded and held up his knife.

"You're going to help. Help me prove that I love her." Seeing the knife in his hands, the girl immediately started shaking and crying, the pain in her voice and the tears in her eyes immediately arresting him of all thought. Reaching out he grabbed her hand within his hands and gave her head two hard bangs that drove a crack into the headboard. Blood from her head immediately coated his hand as he looked down at her. She glanced back up at him in a daze, as he leaned down and looked into her face. Placing the knife into the corner of the girl's mouth he giggled and whispered. "Smile for me." Before driving the knife up to her ear and the repeating the process on the other side, the girl immediately started to shake and convulse on the bed. The pain of her wounds too much for her body to handle. Tilting his head to the side he watched as she bled to death with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Alright so what did you think about this? Please review…I really enjoyed the reviewers from last week…they made me smile. **

**Baby S **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright everyone it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **kuropie, lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, EndlessDreamer1024, Sciencefreak2007, mzwendy85, blueprincess972, dreamluver209, cornique chaylor girl, CuteANDSexxxy17, nayla1988, seabreezylady18, Favor1234, Phelycia, and TraylorxChaylor. **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. I really am enjoying what you guys say. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

Bill entered the house with a frown on his face, or as much as the permanent smile on his face would allow. Throughout the entire ride home, his brother Sam wouldn't quiet down. He had been constantly talking, stuttering, and laughing over the kill he had. Bill's shoulders hunched in frustration as Sam entered the house behind him laughing. "I…I….I…I….stab…sta….stabbed her….rr.r….her…goo….go….good." he exclaimed as Kyle followed behind quietly thinking about the murder he had just taken part of her. Bill turned around immediately his eyes landing on Sam who just looked at him with a smile. Balling his fist up, Bill punched his younger brother in the face. Sam collapsed to the floor as Bill stood over him his chest heaving as he looked down at him.

"Shut-up." He bellowed as he narrowed his eyes on his now cowering younger brother. Sam flinched at the tone and stared up at his brother for a moment before nodding his head.

"I…I…I…I'm….soo…sor….sorr…..sorry." he exclaimed quickly, and in his nervousness he began to stutter more. Completely ignoring Kyle, who stood to the side trying desperately to quiet his younger brother down. As he continued to stutter his way through an apology, Kyle could see his older brother's growing annoyance. Suddenly as quiet as lightening, Bill pounced on his brother, grabbing his head within his hands he bounced it off the floor immediately making his younger brother disorientated.

"I told you to shut-up," he shouted as he pulled out his knife, Kyle paled instantly as he saw the knife that had killed that young girl and had always craved the permanent smiles into his and Sam's faces. "Didn't I." he screamed. Sam looked up at him tears flooding his eyes, as he instantly began to shake with face. Bill studied him for a moment waiting his answer, but when Sam didn't reply he placed the knife on the side of his face and dragged it down. Sam screamed in pain as he tried to roll away from Bill who just held him there in place while laughing at his pain. "Didn't I." he repeated. Sam nodded his head while holding the same of his face with his hands that were slowly be covered with his blood. "Answer me."

"Ye…Ye….Ye…Yes." he exclaimed softly as he looked up at him, Kyle gulped and looked over at Bill, and he could instantly tell that he was still not satisfied.

"When I tell you to shut-up I mean it…I don't want nor do I need your explaination…but don't worry that isn't going to happen again. I promise." He stated, the last part of his sentence finishing on a sinister note.

"No…don't kill him." Kyle called out his voice taking on a pleading tone as he studied his older brother, who turned cool cold eyes in his direction. He managed to keep his eyes on his brothers for a few moments before he started laughing, and it was the same laugh he had on his tongue as he exited the bedroom of the young girl, while claiming that he had his letter T.

"Kill him?" his brother asked his voice taking on an amused tone, he glanced back down at Sam who was looking up at him tears rolling out of his years. "Kill him?" he repeated in a sing song manner that chilled Kyle's blood. Taking a deep breath he nodded his head, wondering if he had just gained his brother's wrath as well.

"Yeah, don't kill him he's your brother…our brother." Bill looked down at Sam, he grabbed underside of his chin forcing his head up while using his fingers as extra force to pull open Sam's mouth.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Kyle watched in horror as Bill grabbed hold of Sam's tongue and as quick as a snake cut it off. Sam instantly opened his mouth blood pouring from the cut. Bill stood and watched for a moment before turning to Kyle a smile on his face as he chuckle. Holding up his hand he looked at the pink tongue and then chunked it at Kyle. It hit the front of his shirt and slowly slid down to the floor. Kyle barely noticed as he looked at Bill who stood watching him with a smile on his face. Flinching he watched as Bill cupped a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that? No talking…no stuttering…get that look off your face. I did us a favor…he talked entirely to much." He replied as he glanced down at his brother, "He almost took my smile away from me."

"Oh my god…we have to take him to a hospital." Bill narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"No let him walk it off…that's what I had to do nearly everyday I was prison…they'd hurt me and I had to walk it off." He replied as turned and headed into the living room. Kyle took one look at Sam and rushed over to help him up. Bending down he loped an arm around Sam and quickly helped him to his feet. They soon followed their brother into the living room where he walked over to a wall which held all their family photos. In one arm swipe, he knocked every last one of them on the floor. Looking over at Kyle he called out. "Give me the picture I took tonight." He called out calmly as if he was asking about the weather, and not for some picture of the gruesomely murdered victim. Taking the small pack from his back he quickly walked over to Bill and handed him the photo and the tap inside of it as well. Bill studied the picture for a moment before taping the photo to the wall. He then produced his knife and quickly placed it against the photo. On the top part of the picture he dragged his knife across it, and then he dragged it from top to bottom. Stepping back he chuckled, and sighed before looking back at his brothers. "I think it's time we start looking for our next victim, but she has to fit the formula of course." He exclaimed as he headed back towards the other room. He paused at the door and looked at his brothers. His glaze passed over both of them before he sighed. "Clean him up."

"Hey Daddy look." T.J exclaimed as he lowered his shoulders and shot the basketball, Troy looked up and watched as it bounced off the backboard and rolled into the goal. Troy grinned brightly and handed his spatula over to Taylor and walked over to the basketball court. He bent down slightly and gave his son a high-five.

"That was real good son." T.J. beamed up at him, and Troy felt a slight twinge of pain. He knew his job kept him out of the house almost all the time. He was just happy that his Saturday hadn't been ruined by some call from the precinct.

"See momma I told you he would like it."

"Yes you did…sweetie…yes you did." She replied as she and Troy shared a look, he quickly turned back to son and placed his hands on his knees.

"You gonna play basketball huh?"

"Yeah…Grandpa Jack said he was going to coach me like he coached you." Troy smiled brightly as he bent and picked him.

"East High is going to have three generations of Bolton men huh…do you hear that Taylor. Three generations." She looked up at them and playfully rolled her eyes before shaking her head and laughing.

"Oh yes I heard you…I hope the principle is ready…" Troy smiled brightly at her as he set T.J back down on the ground. As soon as his little feet touched the ground T.J rushed off the get the basketball.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that the principle better be ready to have a mini you there…cause let's face it, T.J is exactly like you and we both know how you were back in high school."

"I was sexy."

"Cocky."

"Funny."

"Full of yourself."

"Your boyfriend." He whispered as he walked up behind her and circled her waist while his arms immediately pulling her back against his chest and kissing the side of her neck. "Your first."

"And only." She whispered back as she turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Troy moved to deepen the kiss, both of them getting lost in their passion. However it was immediately broken up by T.J.

"Eww! Daddy you're going to catch cooties."

"T.J…one day cooties are going to be so bad to you…I promise." He replied as he turned to look at his son who stood on the basketball court with a look of utter disgust on his face. Troy just chuckled and turned back around placed a quick kiss on Taylor's lips while taking the spatula. "T.J go on inside and get washed up." He stated as he took off the turkey burgers and placed them on the plate next to the grill. "Lunch is ready." T.J dropped his basketball and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm hungry now daddy."

"Boy go wash those hands." Troy stated with a smile, as T.J. nodded and took off towards the house once he was inside he chuckled and started to take the rest of the turkey burgers off the grill. "He's getting pretty good at basketball isn't he." He replied softly as he looked over at Taylor who was currently setting up the patio table for their lunch. Looking up from her task she nodded.

"He's been practicing every afternoon after school. I'm really surprise you know that he's doing so well. He's so little." Troy just nodded his head for a moment before speaking again.

"Why didn't you think I would like it?" He asked, Taylor watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Because I know how you get…about basketball." He sighed as he looked down at the grill.

"I don't get any kind of way about basketball." He replied robotically as he continued to stare into the grill for a few more moments before the smoke make his eyes water. Stepping back he looked over at her.

"Oh come on Troy let's not do this now…today was going just fine." She muttered as she slammed down the last two cups in her hands.

"Why are you getting mad." She looked over at him for a moment before shaking her head and sighing.

"I'm not getting mad…I'm just tired of all this fighting…or rather fussing that we do Troy. All I did was tell T.J that maybe he should wait to show you. I know you don't blame me for what happened to your career but I still feel guilt over what happened and-."

"Why the hell should you feel guilt…you didn't do it."

"If I hadn't-." Troy raised his hand in the air and narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"You're not to blame…the one who did it…they paid…okay I'm tired of you walking around on eggshells because you feel like I can't take watching my own son play basketball. Taylor I'm fine…I'm living my life. Stop trying to protect me from something that you don't even understand." He replied quickly as T.J came back onto the porch. Holding both of his little hands high he spoke up.

"Look mommy…daddy…see their all clean so can we eat now." He exclaimed, Troy and Taylor exchanged a look before nodding their heads.

Taylor barely ate as she watched the interaction before her that was currently taking place between Troy and their son. T.J was currently asking his father any and everything about basketball. She thought the exchanged was cute, except for the few times that Troy's face seemed to sadden over the subject. She didn't care how many times he tried to tell her that he was bothered, she knew him and she knew that he was. Her thoughts were suddenly broken as Troy's cell went off. Troy sighed as he heard the ring, he looked across the table at Taylor who just sighed.

"Go on and answer." Troy nodded and stood up.

"Hello this is Troy here." He answered as he walked off into the backyard to make his conversation more private. Taylor looked over at T.J who was openly pouting while he watched his father talk on the telephone. Reaching over she ruffled his curly hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I hate daddy's phone." He admitted bluntly, Taylor moved to ask him something else when Troy hurried by and into the house. Standing up she grabbed T.J and led him back into house as well.

"Troy what's going on?" she exclaimed as she saw him unlock the box that he kept his police issued pistol in. Tucking it into his gun holster, he looked over at Taylor and his son. Sighing he spoke up.

"There's been another incident." He replied meeting Taylor's eyes, he then turned and opened the door rushing out to his car. Taylor and T.J followed behind him. "I'm sorry but since I'm the head detective over the case I have to be there…I'm sorry." He whispered as he looked at her and then over T.J. "We'll make it up I promise." He said focusing on T.J who just nodded his head.

"I love you." Taylor replied softly

"Love you too." He replied as he climbed into his car and drove away, with a sigh she looked down at T.J and gave him a small smile.

"Come on let's go finish our lunch and then we can watch whatever movie you want." T.J just nodded as she led him back inside.

By the time Troy made it to the scene, the entire area was crawling with news reporters looking for the big scoop, slipping through the ropes, Troy quickly met up with Zeke who was standing outside the house a frown on his face as he studied the ground in front of him. "Zeke, man is this who I think it is." Looking up at his voice, Zeke just nodded his head before lifting both hands and running it over his face.

"Yeah, it's the same guy." He replied, Troy just placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

"How bad is it inside?" he asked almost fearing the answer, but he knew in order to do his job he had to ask. Zeke took another breath and sighed before stepping back and opening the door.

"It's better if you just see for yourself." Troy eyed him for a minute before stepping into the house where there were tons of forensic workers were rushing around. The first images that Troy saw were what looked like three different bloody shoe prints.

"So he's working with other people now?" he asked mostly to himself as he knelt down and inspected each shoe. Two footprints looked rushed while the last one looked completely relaxed.

"Victim's name."

"You mean victims." Zeke replied solemnly as he came to stand beside Troy. "The Shaws…this bastard and his friends murdered a whole family." He spat out in disgust. "Just slaughtered them."

"Okay well…how did you know it was the same guy?"

"The last person to die…she had the…that smile carved into her face." Zeke admitted as he shook his head.

"Okay so what happened to her family?"

"Well from what I could figure out…they all came in the house through the front door, Troy. They headed upstairs, the son…he was nine years old, he was killed in the bathtub. Gutted. Someone has to be real sick to do that to a child…a child." Zeke exclaimed heatedly as he looked at his friend. "I'm thinking that the same guy who killed the daughter killed the son."

"How do you know?"

"Because who ever killed the parents did it two different ways, and both ways are different. Whoever killed the father…they did it quick and with mercy…they didn't play with their victim. The person who killed the mother…they cut her…just stabbed her up…the lab thinks it's probably somewhere around a hundred times. Her belly almost looked like hamburger meat…oh and get this…this is the real sick part she was pregnant." Troy bowed his head his stomach turning at the image and thought of a pregnant going through something like that. Zeke and Troy stood there for a moment before Troy speaking.

"Take me to go and see the victim…the one with the smile." Zeke nodded and together they headed upstairs. Pushing the door opened the bedroom; Troy was instantly hit with the thick smell of iron. Walking over to the bed he peered down at the victim. She looked so young like a child. Looking over his shoulder at Zeke, he spoke again.

"What information do you have on her?"

"Her name is Tiffany Shaw…she's a freshman at East High." Troy took all that information in and tried to figure what exactly was going on. He felt that it was right in his face. Whatever the killer was trying to say but he just couldn't get it. He studied the look of sheer terror in the young girl's eyes. "She was only fourteen." Turning around Troy looked at Zeke and lowered his head.

"There's no doubt about it this time…we have a serial killer on the loose."

One week later…

Ashley McKinley loved the science labs, she absolutely loved them. It was her home away from home, and as captain of East High's scholastic decathlon team and also as the head of the science club. The principle had given her free rein over the school's science labs and had even left them open for her on Saturday mornings. She hummed as she mixed several chemicals together as she studied over the formula that she needed to know backwards and forwards for the upcoming meet. Picking up her iPod, she plugged the ear phones in her ears and started to get to work. She never noticed the three figures coming to stand in front of the science lab down, now did she notice the lone figure slipping in. She only looked up when the door slammed and she stood face to face with one of the scariest men she had ever since before in her life. His face was fixed in a grin…one that was cut into his face permanently. She was glad that the lab tables blocked him from getting to her directly. Quickly taking her ear phones off, she looked at him, as she called out. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"You know…you really shouldn't be coming to school like this all by yourself…and you certainly shouldn't have a made it a habit…one that was easy to follow." He replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "You know what…I liked this place." He stated popping it open.

"What are you talking about?" she cried her fear coming through in her voice, as she reached underneath her table and grabbed several of the glass cylinders. She was going to fight her way out of her.

"Now don't be-" he immediately ducked as she threw one of the cylinders at him. He stood back up and she hit him in the face, the glass breaking and cutting into his skin, the pain immediately causing him to laugh. The effect of his response left her momentarily speechless. She had never seen someone so completely insane before in her life. She, however, quickly got her bearing as he lunged for her. She slipped by him and rushed for the door, however once she reached it she tried to turn the knob, she found the door locked. She screamed and banged on the door.

"Somebody help me please!" she screamed just as two faces pressed themselves against the outside window. She screamed and stumbled back in shock, as the faces had the same identical smiles craved into their face. She screamed again as she felt two arms grab her and turn her arm pulling her into a type of awkward hug. She stared up into the face of the man before her as he looked down at her with a smile.

"You hurt me." He stated softly as he looked down on her a few drops of his blood dripping down onto her cheeks. Lifting one hand up, he wiped it away as if it were tears. "You know…before I went to jail…I was going to be become a doctor." He stated conversationally as he slowly brought the hand that was holding knife up to her cheek. "Do you know what type of doctor I was going to be." She looked up at him as if he was absolutely crazy, he looked down at her and smiled harder, but his eyes held a coldness she had never seen before in anyone. "Answer me." He stated his voice deepening with rage.

"No…what were you going to be."

"A spinal cord specialist." He stated removing the hand that was holding the knife to her back. "I was going to help people with spinal cord injuries, but that didn't work out as planned and I had to go to jail, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about spinal cord injuries." He whispered in her ear as he popped his knife into her upper back shoving it deep and then twisting it until something inside of her popped, Ashley eyes widened and that was the last action her body could complete as she went completely limp in his arms. He continued to hold her there for a moment before chuckling. "I just gave you sensory paralysis…do you know what that means?" he asked and then laughed. Hoisting the girl up into his arms he carried her over to one of the lab tables reserved for dissecting and laid her down. Pulling up a stool he sat by her head. "Sensory paralysis…is a lost of voluntary movement due to failure of nerve impulses trying to reach the muscles involved. Which means that you can't run…you can't fight… but you can feel everything which means you just have to lay back and take it." He finished with a laugh. "The only things still moving are your heart and lungs at least until I decide otherwise." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you sad?" He paused and lifted his bloody knife to his chin and tapped it there for a few moments. "Of course you are, but don't worry…your death isn't going to be in vain I promise. Your death serves a bigger purpose." He whispered as two lone tears raced out of her eye sockets. "I guess the tear ducts still work too." He chuckled as he placed the knife in her mouth before pulling back and pausing. "Have you ever heard of the Chinese death of a thousands cuts…or rather slow slicing…that when I cut body parts off of someone over a period of time…well since we don't have that much time I'm going to upgrade to quick slicing…don't worry it's still a death of a thousand cuts. Here I'll show you." He paused and lifted up her arm. He trailed the knife along the upper section of her arm. "This is called the biceps brachii," Ashley watched him in mute horror as he slashed the knife completely through the muscle cutting it away from her body. She silently screamed in her mind as the pain washed over her. The man giggled and picked up the unattached flesh and waved it in the air watching as it flopped from side to side. "Did you feel that?" he asked as he studied the tears rushing out of her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. "Of course you did…now listen I'm going to give you some advice."

"When in pain smile?" He studied her for a moment and frowned before giggling again and snapping his finger. "Oh that's right you can't…let me help you with that." He whispered as he placed the knife in the corner of her mouth and yanked up.

**A/N: I think I just freaked myself out…um. Oh and I keep forgetting to add this. Someone asked what a dumbwaiter was…it's a small freight elevator that can be placed in homes that take things like laundry up to different floors. **

**P.S. Don't forget to review…it puts a smile on my face. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update, first off I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **chaylorXtraylorlover101, blueprincess972, TraylorxChaylor, CuteANDSexxxy17, EndlessDreamer1024, nayla1988, Sciencefreak2007, DWTSfanatic, Favor1234, seabreezylady18, mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, and AyaneC. **Thank you all for the reviewers I really enjoyed reading them, also thanks for the compliments I really appreciate them. Now I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

"So how are you and Troy doing?" Sharpay asked that Saturday afternoon, she and Taylor had met at the local playground since the downtown was out of the question since that murder had taken place there. Taylor barely took her eyes off of, T.J who was running around on the basketball court shooting the basketball that his father had given him. "Tay?" Jumping she turned and looked at Sharpay who just placed a hand on her hip and frowned at her friend for a moment.

"You've been out of it since I picked you up, what's going on with you and Troy…Taylor?" shaking her head, she placed her hands in her lap and sighed for a moment before frowning.

"We're…better." She muttered softly. "That's all I can say on the matter. We're both trying to do better." Sharpay sighed for a moment before leaning closer to Taylor and placing her hand on her friend's arm.

"You know he loves you right." Taylor just nodded her head as she looked back at T.J who was dribbling the ball around the court. She couldn't help but remember the times back in high school when she and Troy would go out on a lazy Saturday afternoon like this. They were so in love back then. He would come over to her house, and tell her to bring her books, while he held the basketball in his hands and they would walk towards their neighborhood park where they was a full length basketball court. He would shot around while she read over her textbooks, until of course he came over looking for a little more attention.

"I know he loves me, Sharpay…just that there's something between us…something that he won't speak on and neither will I." Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest as her features darkened immediately.

"We both know what that is…if that damn-." She was instantly silenced by Taylor waving her hand in the air.

"Please don't talk about it…it was and still is a nightmare for me." She whispered as she looked over at her friend. "And Troy…well I know he looks at that night the same way…to much happened that night in our relationship for it-." She paused and gasped as she looked across the small space towards the basketball court. "Where's T.J.?" she exclaimed hopping up and rushing towards the basketball court. Sharpay immediately followed, "T.J!" she screamed as Taylor did a complete circle in search of her son. Clutching a hand to her heart, Taylor looked around frantically for her son. It wasn't until she saw him at the bottom of the hill that she started to relax.

During one of his shots, his ball, had rolled down the hill next to basketball court. He rushed after it as fast as he could but stopped as he saw a man who looked to be about this father's age come up to the ball and pick it up. He looked at the man for a moment afraid to go near him. The man held the ball for a moment as if touching the object disgusted him before he turned and looked at T.J. "Is this…is this your basketball." T.J nodded quietly as he looked across at the older man shyly. He knew he shouldn't talk to strangers, but what about if they had something of yours, should you talk to them then. The man studied him for a moment before grinning and kneeling down, T.J studied his face for a moment and was slightly taken back before looking back into his eyes.

"Yes…that…that's my basketball mister." The man nodded and tossed it between his hands for a moment before rolling it towards him just as T.J heard his mother screaming for him.

"There you go…you know…T.J," he stated after listening to Taylor calling out his name again. "You really should be carefully…you could have lost your basketball in the lake." T.J just nodded his head already feeling as if the man was nice despite the odd look on his face.

"I know…my daddy tells me to be careful with it all the time…he gave it to me for Christmas," he explained with pride. "I'm going to play just like him someday." The man stiffened at the remark before nodding his head.

"That sounds…wonderful." He stood up as Taylor appeared at the top of the hill. "I'll see you." He replied as he turned and walked away. T.J watched him leave for a few minutes before turning around to see his mother and Sharpay rushing towards him. Taylor immediately pulled him into a hug clinging to him tightly.

"Don't you every do that again, Troy Anthony Bolton Jr. Do you hear me? Don't you ever do something like that again?" T.J looked up at the frightened faces of his mother and auntie Sharpay before holding up his basketball.

"I just went to get this…I'm sorry mama." He replied softly, as his bottom lip came up to represent the emotions coursing throughout him at the moment. Seeing his mother so frightened scared him as well. Taylor just sighed and kissed the top of his forehead while sighing.

"It's okay…I was just so worried about you sweetie…I really worried I'm glad you got your ball back."

"Yeah…a man give it to me." Taylor and Sharpay looked over his shoulders but they didn't see anyone nearby. Taylor just sighed and rubbed a hand through his curly hair.

"Well I'm glad he helped you sweetie, come on let's go. Auntie Sharpay wants to treat you to some ice cream." T.J pumped his little fist and smiled brightly as he grabbed his mother's hand. Sharpay and Taylor laughed as he led them out of the park and back towards Sharpay's custom made pink convertible.

"I just can't figure this whole damn thing out?" Troy exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the desktop, Zeke raised an eyebrow at his actions and sighed before going back to his previous task of tossing a foam basketball up in the air and catching it.

"Well, breaking the desk that we both have to work off of isn't going to fix the problem." Troy raised an eyebrow at him while frowning.

"Don't you care about this…a sick man is out there killing young girl in high school, and then gruesomely craving a damn smile into their faces." Zeke paused and looked across at him before speaking.

"Of course I care…but I know I'll never figure it out…the whole thing is just too damn weird." Troy stood and reached out snatching the foam basketball from his hands. He immediately started pacing passing the ball between his fingertips. Troy paused for a moment and looked over at Zeke.

"Hit me with the facts…rapid." He exclaimed, Zeke eyed him for a moment this was something that they did on nearly all the hard cases that they had gotten together since they both became detectives. Sitting up, he pushed himself back to the desk and opened up the case folder.

"Okay…we got a Ronald Chambers and Jessica Freeman…both were murdered in the park late at night. No robbery, Chambers was stabbed to death while his girlfriend Jessica as chased down and killed and the killer cut her mouth from ear to ear, both were students at East High. Next we have Tiffany Shaw a new freshman at East High; she was murdered inside of her home along with her younger brother and parents. She was cut from ear to ear as well." Zeke closed the folder and looked over at Troy for a moment.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that…I think that our killer here as some type of hatred for girls that go to East High and that's the best I can come up with right now." He walked over to the desk and looked into the folder as well.

"Do you think that the Ronald and Tiffany's family are apart of it." Troy shook his head as she sat back down with a sigh.

"No…I don't think that they had anything to do with it at all. If they were involved then they would have been cut as well. No the only two that actual matter or the girls. The ones he keeps cutting in the mouth like that, to make it seem like their…smiling." Zeke crossed his arms over his head and sighed.

"Maybe this guy doesn't have a pattern…maybe he's just you know a sick person killing for the heck of it." Troy shook his head again and walked back around to his side of the desk. Zeke watched him for a moment. "Oh come on it has to be that."

"No…this guy here…there's a method, and we just haven't figure it all out yet Zeke." He replied with a shake of his head. This guy knows what he's doing."

"Okay so his method is killing random East High girls." Troy frowned at the thought before replying.

"But what if it isn't random." Troy replied again.

"Of come on…the Jessica girl was a senior, a star-crossed lover with this Ronald Chambers and…and Tiffany well she never even got to live her life Troy. What connection could they possibly have other than East High. That's where everything is pointing." Zeke stated as he looked over at Troy.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's rather simple. I mean come on a man that does this," he reached down and picked up with the pictures that were taken of Tiffany at the crime scene. "That signature wouldn't just go on anyone…what if East High is a misdirection."

"And what if it's an important piece to the puzzle." Zeke exclaimed as he looked at Troy. "My guess is that he's some sicko…that nobody talks too and this…this is his way of acting out and he's making the girls at East High pay for ignoring him."

"Are you implying that the killer is sexually frustrated?"

"Maybe."

"If so…he would have raped them…and both autopsies showed that there was no rape…he just killed him, and you know 95% of killers that kill because of some sort of sexual reason rape."

"Well maybe he's the 5% difference."

"You're stretching it." Troy stated as the door opened and a young cadet peeked inside. Turning to him, Troy spoke again. "Yes."

"There's been another smile murder…this time it was East High." Troy ignored the obvious look of 'I told you so' he received from Zeke as he grabbed his jacket rushed out of the office followed by Zeke. It took them little time to make it to the school; once they arrived they were met by officer who had arrived on the scene.

"What do we got?" Troy asked as he and Zeke followed the officer down the high school corridor. Troy vaguely remembered that the wing they were entering was the science wing one that Taylor had spent the majority of her high school career.

"An Ashley McKinley, sir…she was murdered just like those other girls, and…and she has the smile on her face."

"What was she doing here on a Saturday?"

"Well sir, she the captain of the school scholastic decathlon team as well as a president of the science club, the school sometimes allows her to come here so that she could use the lab for practice and studying." Troy faltered at his words immediately, Zeke noticing his look stopped and turned to him with concern.

"Troy?"

"That's real close to Taylor…she used to do the same thing back in high school." He whispered softly the reality of this murder hitting to close to home. Zeke studied him for a bit more before speaking again.

"I can handle this one…I'll give you the details later and-." Troy held up his hand and shook his head.

"I can handle it…I just…you know." Zeke nodded, both he and the officer waited until Troy just nodded his head for the other man to continue. The officer turned and headed towards the room with the yellow police tape over the door.

"Sir…I don't really think I can explain what happened in there…I hate to say it like this but it would be better if you actually see what this bastard did." Troy and Zeke exchanged glancing before entering the room. Almost immediately the stench of blood hit them causing them both to stop at the door in some type of fight or flight motion. They looked across the room and saw that a young girl's body had been completely cut up. Her entire arms and legs were not more than red flesh with white foam on it, and then the most gruesome sight of it all was that her entire chest cavity was open up and pulled back by pins like he had been dissecting her. Troy and Zeke both covered their mouths with their hands as they looked on in muted horror.

"What the hell did he do to her?" he shouted as he looked over at the officer who was watching them silently. The officer turned slightly and motioned for one of the men to give him a plastic bag on the table. Taking it from the other man's hands he placed it in Troy's.

"This is what he did." Troy looked through the plastic bag at a bloody sheet of paper that read. "Ancient Chinese Method of Torture: The Death of A Thousand Cuts" handing the paper of to Zeke. Troy raised his hands into the air and shook his head in disbelief.

"That fucking bastard…that sick fucking bastard." He exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on one of the nearby clean tables. "What type of monster would do this to a young woman…hell a girl for that matter…all of this is just fucking sick?" All the officers watched him; Zeke quickly moved to his side and placed his hands on him.

"Calm down man…we're going to catch this bastard I promise." Troy just nodded and looked back over at the girl.

"So she also has the smile in her face."

"Yes sir." Troy cautiously walked over to the body.

"Where did you find that paper?" he asked as he looked over the girl while trying to calm his nerves, there were just some things people were never meant to see and this was one of them. The officer looked down for a minute until he spoke again.

"We found the paper in the center of her heart; he tortured her sir…the forensic team thinks that's when she died."

"But how is that possible." Zeke looked away from the body with a disgusted sneer before addressing Troy.

"Think about it…it's like surgery," Zeke began. "Look at those incisions…its very surgerical, and he had everything he needed in this science. Every freaking thing."

"But how did she stay alone so long and where in the hell did that white foam come from." One of the doctors nearby came over cautiously.

"If I may," Troy just nodded his head and he continued. "The white foam comes from the alcohol that he poured on her wounds…it was in a sense the most extreme torture think about it when you were young and your parents cleaned your wounds…didn't they put alcohol on it clean it. The alcohol kills the germs but it also burns…and creates white foam…and the only way he keep her alive was by all the adrenaline shots he kept putting into her."

"They had those here at the school."

"No I believe he brought those with him." Troy nodded his head as he looked over at Zeke who too had a solemn look on his face. They weren't just dealing with a serial killer, they were dealing with a man that gained extreme pleasure from killing and torturing young women on a regular basis.

"Is the adrenaline why she didn't fight back." Troy asked the doctor, at his question the man frowned and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"No…that's not the reason, she didn't fight back because her spine had been snapped and it gave her sensory paralysis."

"What?"

"That means that she could feel everything that man did to her but couldn't move…she couldn't do anything about it, and only someone who had real training in surgery could have done something like this…sir this is the work of a grown man or woman." Troy nodded his head at the man as he tried to take in what he had just been told. He never wanted to know that type of pain. Of being hurt repeatedly and not being able to do anything about it, turning to Zeke he frowned for a moment before saying.

"Do you still think it's just an ignored teenage boy?" All Zeke could do was shake his head as he looked back at the body of the young woman.

_Everything was getting slightly hazy, she looked down at her drink that he had given her and then back up at the boy sitting next to her. "You okay?" he asked his voice sounded concerned but she just couldn't put her finger on why it didn't sound sincere to her. Shaking her head she stood up, lifting one hand she placed it to her forehead and wobbled as the world around her spun completely out of control. He was by her side immediately, clutching his arm around her waist like an anchor. "Let me take you upstairs…you need to lie down before you hurt yourself." She shook her head still unsure of what was going on. She looked around the room for her boyfriend and spied him dancing with one of the cheerleaders. The man next to her saw and sighed. _

_"I'm sorry you had to see that." He whispered into her ear soothingly, needing the comfort she laid her confused head on his shoulder as the world around her continued to spin. "Come on…once you lay down, I'm sure you'll feel better." He whispered softly, all she could do was nod. Moments later she felt herself being gently laid down on a bed. The world was still spinning but now it was taking on a slower spin and was becoming dimmer. It was at moment she felt a weight pressing onto her stomach and then lips kissing her own._

_"No." she moaned out as she took in the face of the man onto of her. "No…please I don't want this…NOOOO!" she screamed out as best as she could, as soon as the sound left her lips a hand slapped her in the face. _

_"Shhh!" the voice whispered. Shaking her head she weakly lifted her arms and tried to push him off of her. _

_"NOOO!" she screamed out again beating him in the shoulders as he lowered his head and started to kiss on her neck. She barely heard the door slamming open or the furious voice of her boyfriend as he shouted. _

_"Get away from her!" _

Taylor jerked away, and looked up into the Troy's worried face. Tucking her head she looked away from him and settled back on the bed. He remained in the same spot he had been in the entire time. She turned and looked at him, and that's when he spoke. "How long have you been having that damn nightmare…I thought you weren't having it anymore." Taylor turned back onto her side with her back facing him. Troy sighed and crawled over to her. "Taylor please just talk to me alright."

"I always have them." He remained quiet for a moment before she continued. "I always have them when you aren't here at night." Troy sighed and draped an arm over her side pulling her to him immediately. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead before speaking again.

"And it's the same one every time?"

"Every time." She deadpanned softly, as if the mere mention of her having those dreams brought her unbelievable sadness and shame. Troy lifted his hand up and stroked her cheek gently before sighing.

"You know that nothing like that will ever happen again. Nothing like that will ever happen to you Taylor."

"I just get so mad about that night and I know you too." Troy paused for a moment as white hot memories of that night flashed in his mind. He winced for a moment as he thought about the scene he walked in on. Seeing Taylor looking so helpless underneath that bastard set his blood on fire with rage and then the events that happened afterwards just made him even angrier.

"That night was so long ago…nothing like that is going to happen again…I should have known." He murmured the last part more to himself than to Taylor. Turning around in his arms she looked at him with surprise.

"Known what?"

"That you were having the nightmare again…the banquet is the perfect example…you wouldn't let anyone but me fix your drink." Taylor just sighed and leaned in closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I…I just don't trust anyone but you." She whispered softly, Troy looked down at her and lifted his hand and slowly placed it against her cheek. Leaning forward he kissed the tip of her nose before bending down slightly and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm thankful for that." He whispered as he looked at her. "I don't want you have that nightmare anymore alright. Nothing happened then…except for that dumbass guy got his ass handed to him and nothing…I repeat nothing is going to happen to you now because I love you and I will not anything happen to you ever again. I failed once…and it was that night, and you know me I don't like to fail twice."

Yolanda Jenkins and her boyfriend Roy Thompson were both driving down the street singing along with the radio. "Did you have fun tonight?" Roy asked as he looked over at his girlfriend of two years. They had been together since she had come to East middle; they had been inseparable ever since, despite their different interest at school they had found a common bond within one another.

"Yeah, I really enjoy the movie."

"But you liked my singing even better." He replied with a chuckle, as she just rolled her eyes at his words, before she could reply though their car was rammed in the back by another vehicle. Roy was instantly on alert, he reached out and pushed his arm against Yolanda in the age old attempt to keep her in her seat.

"What da hell?" he exclaimed as the car rammed the back of theirs again, causing the car to spin out. He caught his arm over Yolanda as the spun out and hit a tree. Roy's head went forward and hit the steering wheel. After a few moments, he looked over at Yolanda who was crying silently beside him. Lifting his head slowly he looked at her for a moment. "Baby are okay?"

"Oh my god look out." She screamed, Roy barely turned his head his glass over his window was break open by a brick. Yolanda screamed as glass went everywhere. Roy having a feeling that this wasn't a night they would come back from pushed Yolanda towards the other door.

"Get out here…run." He screamed out as pushed her, she nodded and opened the door. He watched as she ran down the street screaming her head off. Roy barely got to see her escape before two hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him out of the car window. Roy kicked and fought against him but the gripped proved to be to strong, and he was to out of it to really do any damage. As they pulled him out of the car, he felt his legs being cut over the jagged remains of his car window.

Bill watched as his brothers' pulled the younger man out of the car, he looked at him and then at the younger woman running down the street as fast as she could. He only watched her for a second before taking off as well. As he ran he could hear her boyfriend screaming out for her to run and to never look back. Bill however wasn't worried about her escaping; he quickly caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Rolling her over, he looked down at her and was immediately taken with her appearance. "Don't you ever run from me." He shouted as he looked down at her, grasping the back of her head he roughly bounced it down on the cement twice until his hands were bloody and she was literally quiet and whimpering in his arms. Standing up he pulled her to his side and walked back over to where his brothers were still holding the boyfriend who upon seeing her within his arms let out a cry of pain that sounded like a primal roar.

"Let her go." He cried as he struggled against his brothers, Bill just smiled at him and then looked at the cars. He knew that both could still work, turning to Kyle he spoke quickly.

"Get the car ready." Kyle nodded and rushed off first to their car and pulled it up close. He then looked at the younger man, and spoke. "What's your name?" When he refused to answer he frowned and reached into his back pocket pulling out his knife. He placed it in Yolanda's mouth and moved over so that he was standing directly in front of the boy. Roy watched in horror as he quickly sliced her mouth from ear to ear. The blood splattered on his face as Yolanda released one of the most pained filled cries he had ever heard.

"Oh God, baby." Roy cried trying to reach out to her; Bill snatched her back from him and shook his head.

"What is your name?" He continued to look at Yolanda but answered immediately while he tried to tell her with his eyes that he was sorry.

"My name is Roy Thompson." The man looked at him and frowned immediately as he stated his name.

"Your name is Roy." He asked softly.

"Yeah." Bill chuckled and walked closer to him, still holding Yolanda who had now gone completely weak at his side from the pains she felt from her wounds.

"You know Roy is a little bit too close to…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Oh well it just seems that get to practice a bit before the show and you Roy are going to help me."

"Alright I'll help you…just…just don't hurt her anymore." He exclaimed as he locked eyes with Yolanda who looked at him silently with tears streaming down her eyes mixing in with the open wounds on her face. Bill didn't reply he just smiled at the younger man while his brother Kyle came back over.

"The car ready." He replied. Bill nodded and pushed Yolanda into his arms, he then motioned for Roy to head to the car that was currently running.

"Get in the passenger seat." Roy just nodded and quickly got into the car, hoping that somehow he could talk the man into not killing Yolanda, he couldn't live with himself if she died. Once he was in the car, he heard Yolanda started to scream out in protest, jerking around he tried to get out of the car but paused as he saw the man who was obviously in charge getting. "I don't think you want to do that, especially if you want to save her." Roy looked back over at him as if he was crazy.

"I thought I was suppose be helping you…and if I did it you wouldn't hurt her." The man just tilted his hand back and laughed aloud.

"Well I lied." He murmured as he looked over at Roy who looked absolutely sick to his stomach. "I've already marked her…and with that smile on her face, she was going to die tonight regardless."

"Please don't hurt her…please…I love her…don't do this." Roy exclaimed his eyes feeling with tears as he heard her screaming out again, even louder than before. "Where is she?" Bill turned and looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"She's behind this car…tied to the car…her hands that is…while her legs are tied to the tree directly behind us." It was at that moment that Roy noticed that his foot was on the brake petal. "I wonder what would happen," he paused and reached out turning the key in the ignition. "If I pressed the gas." Roy watched in horror as he slammed his foot on the brake while at the same time revving the engine. Bill smiled and pressed the automatic window button, as soon as he did soon the muffled screams that they were hearing before grew even louder. "Aww, music to my ears."

"Don't hurt her…you don't have to hurt her."

"You're right…I don't have too. This is how you T…," he paused. "…Roy can save her. Did you see what I did to her out there…did you see how I put that smile on her face." Roy just nodded his head as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and slapped it down on the cushion between them. "I want you to cut a smiley face into your cheeks just like her." He whispered, "And then I want you to put a smiley face in your torso…I want the eyes by your nipples and the smile across your belly. Do you understand?" Roy studied him for a moment before nodding his head while shaking in horror. Bill revved the engine and looked down at the knife between them. "Pick up the knife and get started." He said each of his words punctuated by another rev of the engine. Roy nodded and picked up the knife, he watched the man as he placed it in his mouth closing his eyes he said a quick pray and the slice the right side of his face. The pain he inflicted upon himself made him jerk his head back as some of the blood splattered on the man. Who just chuckled and rubbed some of his blood off the side of the face and then licked it off his fingertips. He then turned back to Roy his eyes taking on an even more sinister look then before. "Are you afraid…T……," he paused against tilting his head back. "….Roy, are you afraid." Roy just nodded his head as he looked at the man. "Do you want her to live?"

"Yes," he gurgled his mouth filling with his own blood. "Yes…more than anything." He whispered.

"Then do not stop again." Roy nodded his head and then raised the knife against to the other side of his face. He was openly crying now in a silent sort of way. He placed it in the crook of his mouth and sliced upward again. Denying himself a moment to embrace the pain he raised his shirt and stuck the knife into his chest almost immediately a thin trail of blood rolled down his shirt and into his jeans. He drew the knife down a bit until it looked like the letter I and then he repeated the process on the other side of his chest. The then lowered the knife to his stomach area and drew a line across his belly. Once he was done, he looked back up at the man who held Yolanda's life in his hands. Glancing down at the wound on Roy's stomach he frowned deeply and leaned back.

"I wanted a real smile." He shouted reached out he took the knife from Roy and stuck it into his stomach.

"NO!" Roy screamed as he pressed the gas while at the same time slicing open his stomach which spilled all of Roy's guts out onto the floorboards of the car. Roy's hands went down to his stomach holding his innards, his hands became covered rather quickly in thick rich dark red blood. He laid his head on the side of the car window and started crying openly. "You ki…killed her." He whispered as he looked accusingly at Bill before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gave off his last breath. Bill leaned closer and watched him for a moment before a wide smile with across his face.

**A/N: So what did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update, but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **CuteANDSexxxy17, TraylorxChaylor, kuropie, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, EndlessDreamer1024, Phelycia, DWTSfanatic, mzwendy85, seabreezylady18, and Favor1234. **I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and please remember to drop me a Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sharpay replied as she covered her face with her hands as she watched Taylor who was casually glancing at the pregnancy test stick that laid on top of a box on the bathroom counter. "Has it been five minutes yet?" Taylor sent her a look a frowned.

"It hasn't even been a minute yet? Would you please just calm down…five minutes would you know go by pretty quickly if you weren't asking me about it every five seconds." Sharpay pouted at her words and frowned openly. "You do know that patience is a virtue right."

"Zeke doesn't make me wait."

"And that's why you're so spoiled. I can only imagine how your child's going to be, spoiled to the nine." Taylor replied with a shake of her head as Sharpay lowered her head and started to pout again. "And would you stop pouting."

"Well I wouldn't pout if the five minutes were over already." Taylor groaned and then looked over at Sharpay. She could tell her friend was absolutely on pins and needles, walking over to her she sat down beside and rubbed her hand along her back. She was glad that she had dropped T.J off to be with her in-laws. He didn't need to be there stuck with them as they waited on the results from a pregnancy test. Besides Troy would kill her if T.J came home asking them where did babies come from. "If it's negative do you think, Zeke is going to be upset?" Sharpay asked bringing Taylor out of her thoughts. She looked at Sharpay for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why would he be upset…you're both trying, and I know its popular belief to think that if you have sex one time that you're automatically going to get pregnant…but most of the time that just doesn't happen. Besides he loves you…and has been in love with you since high school." Sharpay just looked over at her for a moment before sighing and ignoring the last part of Taylor's statement.

"It happened with you and Troy…you two got pregnant on the first try."

"And it hasn't happened since….Troy and I…well…T.J is just our miracle baby. You know he came along after what happened…he was our glue…the person that bonded us together when were going through those changes." She replied softly as she looked down at her hands and stared at the wedding ring on her finger. Sharpay lifted up her head and looked over at Taylor for a moment before shaking her head.

"You and Troy love one another right. Don't act like you don't." Taylor looked up at her and nodded her head before looking back down at her hand and tracing her finger over the ring

"We love one another…but I'm not quite sure that we're still in love with one another sometimes…we love each other but you know sometimes it's not the same as when we were younger."

"That's because you don't try and make it, Tay. You and Troy really do have something special." Taylor looked down again and sighed. "Did you at least tell him about your nightmares?" Taylor just sighed and looked down at her hands, when she didn't immediately answer Sharpay turned to her, her face showing her surprise. "You did…you did tell him right," at her silence she continued. "Taylor come on…you've been having that nightmare for weeks."

"I didn't want to bother him with my troubles…he has a hard case right now…and you know me and him are not on the best of terms right."

"That shouldn't matter, Taylor. I know him…and I know that he loves you…he wouldn't want you to suffer night after night through those nightmares. You have to know that." She exclaimed heatedly as she looked at her.

"Well he found out anyway." She replied softly as she looked down at the carpet. Sharpay sighed and shook her head.

"How cause from what you'll telling me…you didn't tell him."

"I had too…he sort of walked in on me while I was in the mist of having a nightmare. So I had to tell him everything."

"Well you should told him all of this before now…I think he would have liked to know that his wife was having nightmares or still being haunted by that sick bastard and what he almost did to you back in college." Taylor just shook her head bitterly and sighed as she looked over at Sharpay wondering how the conversation had turned into a bitter discussion on her and Troy's marriage.

"Sharpay…look I really…and I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I really do not want to discuss my marriage with Troy at the moment. What today was supposed to be about was your marriage with Zeke and whether or not you two are expecting a child." She carefully stated hoping that she could redirect the conversation. "Besides hasn't it been five minutes yet." Taylor replied as she looked down at her watch. At her words, Sharpay hopped up and looked around in what Taylor could only determine as nervousness or as nervous as Sharpay has ever been. The look she had currently on her face was in fact the same type she had on right before she got married when she was having thoughts about Zeke not wanting to marry her.

"It's been five minutes already."

"Yep." Taylor replied softly, Sharpay rubbed her hands together and took several deep breaths before looking back over at Taylor.

"Well I guess we better check but…just so you know, you are in way off the hook. We are going to continue this discussion whether you like it or not." Taylor just sighed and walked into the restroom leaving Sharpay out alone in the bedroom where she immediately began pacing.

"What does it say?" Taylor came back out and gave Sharpay a sad but encouraging smile.

"It's a negative sweetie," Sharpay's head lowered at her words, placing her hands on Sharpay she sighed for a moment before continuing. "Just think about it this way…you and Zeke get to try again, and the trying well that's always fun." Sharpay sighed and laid her hand on her stomach as she just looked at Taylor her face showing her complete disappointment about the news.

"I was really hoping I was pregnant." Taylor just pulled Sharpay into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't rush it…it'll happen when it happens alright. Now come on I'm free for the rest of the day. It's been awhile since we've had a ladies day out." Sharpay just nodded her head in agree, as Taylor led her towards the bedroom door. After a few moments Sharpay looked at Taylor as they ventured out into the hallway.

"I guess I can spend the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out coming up with plans on how to fix your marriage with Troy. You know…how to bring the passion back into your lives. I mean how long ago was your last-."

"Shar…do you really have to do this." At Sharpay sharp intake of breath, Taylor looked over at her and sighed. "What is it?"

"Geez, it's been that long." Sharpay muttered with a shake of her head, as they headed down the stairs, Taylor frowned at her friend's words and followed behind her.

"And just what do you know about that."

"Man…whenever you are without…you get rather agitated." Taylor's mouth dropped opened as they headed out to Sharpay's car.

"That is a lie…I never get agitated just because Troy and I aren't having-."

"Oh please…I've been around you enough to know the truth and besides you know I know the truth so why are you trying to deny it." Sharpay exclaimed as she opened the driver side and climbed in. Taylor just looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and rushing around to the passenger side. Once inside, she turned to Sharpay.

"And just for the record…none of that is true."

"Oh please yes it is…and you know it like I've been telling you." Sharpay replied with a giggle as she backed out of her driveway. Almost immediately she slammed on the breaks sending herself and Taylor forward in their seats. Looking into her rearview mirror, Sharpay glared at the black car racing by. "Bastard." She snapped out hotly as she looked over at Taylor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…just, wow do you know them."

"I think…but does it really matter. I know they saw me pulling out. They could have hit us speeding by like that." She replied as she continued to pull the car out of the driveway. "Let's not dwell on those fools…come on, Zeke took me to this great restaurant last week, and they almost make dessert like him."

"Well what are you waiting on let's go." Taylor replied with a giggle as Sharpay pulled off.

Troy had thought the other deaths, had been hard for him and his stomach to handle but seeing and smelling the horrible stench of blood and other bodily fluids as he looked into the car that held the body of the young teenage boy in it simply sent his stomach reeling. Grabbing onto the door he held himself up as he empty the remains on his breakfast all over the ground in front of him. Taking an offered napkin he wiped his mouth and then took the offered water bottle from Zeke so he could also clean his mouth out. "So he cut them both and then did all of this." Troy muttered as he looked over at Zeke for confirmation. Zeke looked at the body of the body for a moment before shaking his head.

"You and I both know that's not how it happen…he tortured them…it's just that simple." Troy looked over at him and frowned.

"I knew it would be a sad day on a case when shit like this would be considered normal." He spat out harshly as he looked at Zeke and then back into the car at the body of the boy. "He gutted the kid and then pulled that girl's body apart." Troy backed away from the car for a moment and shoved his hands in his pockets, while he looked at Zeke. "Any names…do we at least know who they are."

"We do it's-." Zeke was cut off by a loud scream that came from down the road near the police blockage. Zeke and Troy didn't waste any time rushing down there to head off a elderly woman who was screaming and crying at the same time. Troy stepped forward, as the head detective he knew it was his job to talk to the public.

"Ma'am." He called out trying to cut through the woman's tears as she fought against the hold of the police surrounding her. "Let her go." Troy demanded, the police officers all gave him a look but let the woman go. Troy watched as she pushed by them and tried to rush up the hell. Troy grabbed her quickly, so that she couldn't run up the hell and see the carnage that the killer had left behind.

"My son…my son…please don't tell me he's dead." She screamed as she continued to fight against Troy's hold. "ROY!" she screamed out her voice breaking into sobs as she shook in Troy's arms. He looked over her shoulder at Zeke who was watching silently his eyes slowly watering at the sight of this broken woman. She continued to fight against them both before Troy stopped her and shook his head.

"Ma'am you don't want to go up there."

"But my son…tell me my son isn't dead." She cried as she looked up into Troy's blue eyes. "He's all I got. He's the only person in this world I've got." She sobbed as her chest started heaving at an unnaturally rate. Troy felt his heart break for the woman, but he that seeing her son like he was…gutted and cut up would not do anything for the woman's mind other than break it down to the tiniest of pieces.

"What about your husband…we can call him and-."

"Didn't you hear me…my son is the only person I have left in this world. My husband, he left me and Roy years ago." She cried out brokenly as she looked up at Troy. "Please just tell me that he's hurt…just tell me that he's hurt." Troy bowed his head for a moment before sighing and speaking again.

"I can't do that." He whispered softly as he looked at her. "I can't tell you that." For maybe the fourth time that month Troy wished he had found his calling in anything out than police work. The woman studied his face for a brief moment, before collapsing in his arms and letting out a blood curling scream full of agony and sorrow. Troy felt tears gather in his eyes as he continued to look at the woman.

"Ma'am you're going to have to stay calm." He stated as firmly as he could as he willed his voice not to break. "Ma'am," she looked up at him and then immediately stated shaking in his arms. Looking up he quickly called out to the EMT workers that had arrived to take the bodies of the two teenagers. "I need some help," he screamed out as the woman jerked in his arms. "She's having a heart attack." Zeke immediately took off to get the EMT workers' attention but by the time he finally got back, Troy was simply holding the lifeless body of the woman in his arms. The entire crew was silent as Troy continued to knell down on the ground holding the woman; he looked down at her face as he started crying as well. The bastard that was doing this was totally out of line. His murders made no sense, and for the first time Troy had been confronted with the horrors of what would happen once the parents found out. Lifting his head up he looked over at Zeke who was watching him with horror etched into his dark brown face. Looking back down at the woman in his arms, Troy spoke softly.

"She's dead." He whispered, not yet taking his eyes off the woman. Zeke and the others went to move forward at that instance. Zeke grabbed a hold of Troy, while the EMT workers took tried to take the woman out of his arms. Troy, however, tightened his hold on her and looked over at Zeke. "She died in my arms." Zeke looks back at the EMTs and then back at Troy.

"Yo…man we know that, look let the EMTs take her, and then how about I drive you home." He whispered knowing that for right now the case had become too much for his best friend. Troy just nodded and looked down at the woman one last time.

"That bastard killed her son…killed him, and in a way he killed her too." Zeke just nodded as the EMT workers carefully moved the woman from Troy's arms and quickly headed towards their ambulance. Zeke then pulled Troy to his side and looked at him.

"Troy…man you okay." Troy just looked at his arms for a moment before shaking his head, while never lifting his eyes up to Zeke. Not waiting for Troy to continue, Zeke latched on to his arm and pulled him over to the car. He looked at one of the younger detectives.

"Yo, Becker…I want all the details on this murder on my desk by two…I'm taking detective Bolton home…can you handle this."

"Yes sir." The younger man stated as he watched Zeke lead Troy away from the crime scene. Once inside the car, Troy just turned his head and looked at the window. For the first time in his life, Zeke realized just how scary silence could be. He wondered what was going through Troy's mind at the time. Having someone die in your arms was not, the way some one wanted to stay their work day. Picking up his cell phone he immediately called Sharpay hoping that she was with Taylor for the day.

"Hello?"

"Shar, baby is Taylor with you." He asked softly as he maneuvered the car, out of the local area and headed straight towards Troy's home.

"Yeah why…is Troy alright."

"Physically." Zeke replied softly before looking at his friend. "But mentally." Almost immediately Taylor's voice sounded on the phone.

"What happened to Troy?"

"Look just meet me at your house." Zeke replied softly as he hung up the phone. Tossing it into one of his cup holders he looked over at Troy who was watching him silently.

"I don't need to be taken off the case." Troy stated firmly as his anger at the situation came out completely. Zeke looked at him for a moment before shaking his head slowly as if trying to tell him without words that he wasn't do that.

"No man…I know you don't, but just for today, I think you need to be home with your wife. What just happened back there…?"

"What more than enough motivation for me to try and catch this sick bastard. That woman died because a psycho picked out her son and his girlfriend for his latest murder. The only thing in common with all the killings is that there's always been a girl involved and this bastard kills them and cuts that stupid ass smile in their faces. I want to catch this bastard and I don't think a day off will help me do that, Zeke what do you think?"

"I think you need to calm down and think about all of this with a clear mind. A woman just died in your arms, Troy."

"Because of that murdering bastard."

"Still…a woman just literally died in your arms. I don't think you're fit for duty…especially not for the rest of the day. Just chill with your wife man…just relax and then tomorrow you can be back on the job." Troy just sighed before nodding his head in understanding.

"Alright…alright…just take me home." Zeke nodded and sped the car up a bit once they were home. Troy was immediately greeted by Taylor who held him to her, after a few moments Troy whispered that he wanted to go inside and left Taylor on the front porch with Zeke and Sharpay. Turning to Zeke, she immediately started asking about her husband.

"What happened out there?"

"It was another murder…and well one of the victims' mother showed up. She was screaming and carrying on and then she just died in his arms. She had a heart attack and died in his arms. Sharpay and Taylor covered their mouths with their hands in complete shock. Zeke sighed and looked at Taylor for a moment.

"He needs you, Taylor."

"I know but what about T.J…he can't-."

"Don't worry about that…if Troy's parents can watch him, we will tonight." Zeke replied softly as he looked at Taylor. Now go on inside and go see about Troy. I've never seen him so upset before in my life…I'll call to check up on you two later on tonight." Taylor nodded and watched as Sharpay and Zeke drove away. Once they were gone, Taylor entered the house and headed upstairs towards their bedroom. When she entered the bedroom she found Troy sitting on the small bench he had placed by the window. Walking over to him she placed her hands on his shoulders and held him tightly before moving to sit down across from him on the bench while moving her hands down to his hands so that she could hold them tightly.

"Zeke told me about what happened?" Troy lifted his chin slightly and looked down at her for a moment before he spoke his voice was harsh and he looked extremely tired and furious.

"A woman died in my arms because so sicko is running around killing innocent children for his own sick reasons. She lost her son today," he replied as he looked out the window. "And he was the only person she had in this world." He paused and looked at Taylor. "That's what she told me before she had the heart attack."

"I'm so sorry."

"You know…when that happened all I could think about was you…us…and our son." He whispered slowly. "I was holding that woman in my arms as she took her last breath and I thought about you…about T.J…about our relationship." He whispered again as he lifted one hand up to stroke her cheek. Taylor caught the hand and pulled it to her cheek and held to her tightly as she looked at him for a moment. "Am I a bad person because of that?"

"No…Troy…no you aren't." she whispered softly as she looked at him. "No you're not a bad person."

"I'm going to catch this guy." He whispered as he looked at her. "I'm going to catch this guy and I'm going to make him pain for all the pain he's brought on to these families. He's going to pay for each and every life he has taken…and for each and every heart of a parent he has broken in the process." He muttered as he continued to look at Taylor for a moment.

"I want you to catch him."

"I know…but while I'm doing that…I'm also going to work on us, I want us to get back to the way we used to be. Seeing that woman crying about her son, hearing about her not having a husband and being alone well it made me think about us. Our relationship may not be the best but we can work on it. We can make it better…he have to make it better." He replied softly. "Because I love you to much to let you go."

"Troy, I love you too…and I was never going to let you go." He looked at her for a moment before speaking again.

"I want us to work on us…I need you, seeing her without someone, forced me to see that without you I'd be just like that. Just like that. We can get past what happened, I can get past what happened and along the way we can help one another." He whispered as he looked at her before pulling her closer. Taylor closed her eyes and held onto Troy tightly as he rocked her silently in his arms. For the first time in months, Taylor believed without a doubt that she finally had her husband back and that their relationship was going to be alright.

Lauren Winters was excited for the first time in months her parents had left her home alone. Normally she was a good girl that never went against her parents' home rules, but tonight. Tonight she was going to do something different. She was going to be with her boyfriend of three months Zachary Blankenship. Being a senior and the projected valedictorian had completely killed her social life and tonight she was going to have herself some fun. Besides what was one night of bad girl fun when she had spent her entire high school career following the rules and being the model student. "Now we want you to be completely careful, Lauren…don't let anyone in here and you make sure that you check on the doors and windows alright." Jonathan Winters exclaimed as he stood next to his wife as they talked to their daughter before leaving for the night. Lauren sighed and nodded her head for a moment before speaking up.

"Of course daddy…I'm probably just going to sit and watch some movies…or maybe do some more studying for the ACT." She replied with a bright smile plastered onto her face.

"Well you know to call us if anything happens…please don't hesitate." Jackie Winters replied softly as she looked her daughter. "And please be carefully with all those murders going on…I want you to be safe."

"No…you know she shouldn't have anything to worry about most of those children were outside at night…someplace they certainly had no business being." Jonathan exclaimed as he opened the front door. He bent down and placed a kiss on his daughter's head before sighing.

"We'll be home bright and early tomorrow morning alright."

"Okay daddy," she paused as her mother gave her a hug and a kiss. "Bye mom…I hope you both have a good time." Once the door was closed, Lauren quickly rushed upstairs and pulled out the outfit that she had got for this special occasion. Tonight she was finally going to lose her virginity to the man that she loved more than anything. After getting dressed the front door rang, bouncing down the stairs she answered the door and frowned when she saw that there was no one there. "Zach." She called out cautiously, a moment later he popped up from the side a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey baby." He muttered as he stepped inside and kicked the door closed with his foot while he began to kiss. Lauren instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and reached down picking her up in his arms. "I've been thinking about this all day." He muttered against her lips.

"So have I."

"Let's go upstairs…where's your bedroom." He whispered as he lowered his lips down to her neck.

"Last door on the left." She replied with a giggle as he began to lightly suck on her exposed flesh just below her ear lobe. Holding her close, he quickly rushed up the stairs and found his way to her bedroom. Opening the door, he slipped inside and walked over to the bed. He tossed her down and watched as she took off her clothes, he did the same and then slowly crawled onto the bed until his body was over her own.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered as he bent his head and kissed her passionately, they were like that for a few minutes slowly kissing while he grinded his body up against hers for a little while. Closing her eyes to the pleasure, Lauren lost herself in the foreign sensations that her young body had never experienced before. As she clutched Zach to her she opened her eyes and let out a blood curling scream. Zach jumped in her arms, and immediately pushed himself up into a push up position. As he did so, his head jerked back as a silver blade exploded from his neck. Zach mouth instantly opened and Lauren immediately heard herself scream as some of his blood splattered onto her face. A cold chill went over her body as she felt Zach jerk on her body for a few minutes before he stopped moving all together. Then she heard it, the awful laughter.

"Who would have thought it would have looked that way." The man muttered as motioned behind him. Suddenly two men appeared and grabbed Zach's body and carried it out of the room. She quickly moved to grab the sheets, but the man instantly stopped her and chuckled as he looked down at her for a moment.

"You know you should really learn how to close and then lock your door…you don't know what type of people might just waltz on in." He replied as he lowered his bloody knife to her exposed breast and wiped it off. Kneeling down beside the bed, he smiled at her for a moment before continuing. "I made a mistake like that once. I didn't lock the door properly and I needed up ruining one of the best relationships I've ever had, and I had to go to jail…so it's always best to lock the door…properly."

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered out pathetically as she looked up at him, her eyes pooling with tears as she looked at him. "Please."

"I'm sorry Lauren…that's just something I can't do." He whispered as he leaned closer until his lips were literally up against her ear. "Did you know that you're going to be valedictorian for East High this year." The girl just nodded her head as more tears escaped and rushed down the sides of her face quickly. "Don't…don't cry." He whispered as he lifted a finger and brushed away her tears despite her jerking away from him.

"Please don't do this."

"I don't understand why you're begging…you're not going to get any sympathy from me…no not one bit." He exclaimed coldly as he studied her for a bit. "Why are you going out with him…what does he do at the school."

"He plays football." She whispered not wanting to say the word was, especially in relation to Zach because she still couldn't believe that he was dead, and that the man sitting or knelling beside the bed had done it, had killed him so quickly. She glanced over at him and gasped as she saw the now hardened look in his eyes that was strangely offset by the smile on his face. He studied her for a few more moments before shaking his head.

"Why do you always do this." He muttered, his statement instantly confusing Lauren to the point that she whispered out a weakened.

"What?" he turned to her then, and looked down at her.

"Why do you smart girls…the beautiful smart girls always go for someone completely beneath your level." He exclaimed his voice rising to a shout by the end of the accusation. Lauren shuddered as his voice washed over her, hardly masking the fury from her. "It's always the same with women like you." He snapped out angrily as he looked at her.

"What about the boys like me…the ones that are equally on your level…and care about you for simply being who you are? We don't want to change you…but you always go for the jocks." He exclaimed spitting the words out harshly as he looked at her. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he looked back at Lauren.

"She did the same to me…I was there for her everyday…and yet she over looked me for some stupid jock…and because I loved her…because I loved her more than anything else in the world all I could do was sit back and smile." He whispered as he grabbed a hold her throat pressing her head back into the bed. Lifting his knife he placed it into her mouth and looked down at her, her golden blonde hair flashing into thick ebony before going back to its original color. Furious he slashed his knife through her mouth and listened to her scream out loud in utter pain. "I screamed out too…I screamed outloud everyday for ten years when they hurt me for loving her…and all I could do was smiled," he quickly placed the knife back inside her mouth and looked down at her, his face breaking into a wide psychotic smile as he laughed down at her. His laughter taking on a bitter and broken tone, "And all I could do was smile." He studied her for a moment and watched as she cried and choked on the blood feeling her mouth at the same time. Cracking his knuckles he looked for a moment with a smile on his face. Picking up her head he lowered his knife to her forehead and stared to crave the letters, S.M.I.L.E. into her forehead as she tried to scream out her pain around the blood steadily feeling her throat. As he continued these actions all he did was repeat the same sentence over and over again while laughing hysterically while tears of bitterness ran down his face. "And all I could do was smile." Turning her over so that her back was facing up, he craved the word smile into her back while smearing blood all over her bed sheets. Lauren had long since passed out from the pain and laid brokenly on her stomach. He then turned her over and looked down at her again, her blonde her was now covered in blood. The image didn't help him with his constant flashes. Her hair constantly changed from bloodily blonde to ebony. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her and gave her a kiss. Lauren instantly woke up at the feel of his lips on hers; looking into her eyes he lowered the knife to her throat and slashed it opened. He watched as she struggled against death while whispering out softly.

"And all I could do was smile."

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright I finally made it over the writer's block and I'm back. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **TraylorxChaylor, chaylorXtraylorlover101, seabreezylady18, blueprincess972, lilmissmonique, EndlessDreamer1024, nayla1988, AyaneC, Phelycia, Favor1234, and mzwendy85. **This chapter is what I like to call the 'Calm Before the Storm' cause really after this chapter it's about to get real ugly…normally I would say get ready for the drama, but the drama's been here since day one so instead I'll just say the 'Eye of the Storm' is passing over everyone right now, but afterwards well…you guys are going to be calling me all types of names after this chapter. So please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

Sam and Kyle Watson watched silently as their older brother carefully paced the room, his hands behind his back. They had just returned home from their latest slaughter, and Billy had yet to wash the girl's blood from his clothing or face. He just kept pacing and mumbling silently to himself about things that Sam and Kyle didn't truly understand. Finally unable to take it anymore, Kyle carefully spoke up, hoping deep within himself that his voice didn't throw his brother into a rage that would result in him losing him tongue like it had for his brother. "Bill, what's wrong?" Turning on them quickly, Billy sneered at his brothers before shaking his head in obvious frustration.

"She hasn't figure it out yet…he hasn't figure it out yet." He spat angrily resisting the urge to stomp his foot like an impatient child. He knew for his plan to work, that sooner or later they would have to figure it all out. One of them would have to figure it all out. Walking over to his wall or his incomplete masterpiece he raised a hand and traced over the letter etched in the face of his first real victim. Snatching his hand away from the letter as if he had been burned he turned back to his brothers. "They haven't figured it out…and I have to figured out what to do to make them know…to let them know that I am back for her." He exclaimed again the frustration in his voice causing his brothers to jump slightly at their places around the small wooden table in the room.

"Why do you want them to know…now?"

"So I can finally get her back to me…that's what this is all about, I want her back. He stole her away from me and I want her back now." He exclaimed angrily as he clenched his jaw and turned back around and looked up at the wall. "I just have to figure out a sure fired way to get their attention. I want him to come at me…and then I'll kill him in front of her…after I make him watch me reinsert myself back into her life." He murmured absentmindedly. "She loved me once and she can love me again."

"But she's married to him and-." Kyle trailed off as Billy jerked around, his eyes lighting up with undisguised fury.

"Do not mention that to me." He whispered. "That does not matter…once she realizes that I am back she will forget all of that. He can only cloud her mind for so long. He can only keep us apart for so long." Walking back to the table he sat down with a huff, looking at Sam he spoke.

"Turn on the television…I want to hear the coverage for the last murder, maybe that will give me some clues as to what I can do to them." He whispered coldly, Sam nodded his head and jumped up immediately racing across the room, he turned on the television and then quickly made his way back to the table. Billy watched silently as the news started and as usual since the coverage on murders began as the anchors discussed the latest developments in the case. He suddenly jumped up as a large African American male appeared on screen. "I know…I know him." He replied quickly as he moved back and forth in front of his brothers. Glancing at the television, Kyle read the name and then looked back at his brother.

"You're going to go after a cop." At the question, Billy tilted his head back and laughed aloud for a moment before returning his attention to the television.

"He's not just a cop…he's one of their closest friends…Ezekiel Baylor…boys I think I just found my B…but first we have two more letters to get through." He smiled for a moment and rocked back and forth on his heels, his face breaking out into a maniacal smile. "But he will be the clue that will get their attention if the next two murders don't, but first we're going to wait…I have to think all of this through."

"_No." she moaned out as she took in the face of the man on top of her. "No…please I don't want this…NOOOO!" she screamed out as best as she could, as soon as the sound left her lips a hand slapped her in the face. _

_"Shhh!" the voice whispered. Shaking her head she weakly lifted her arms and tried to push him off of her. _

_"NOOO!" she screamed out again beating him in the shoulders as he lowered his head and started to kiss on her neck. She barely heard the door slamming open or the furious voice of her boyfriend as he shouted. _

"Taylor." She jerked awake with a start and quickly looked around pausing on the face of her husband who was looking at her his face full of worry and concern. "Taylor," he whispered as he shifted up into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms. Rubbing her back up and down, he leant over and kissed her temple as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Shh…it's alright baby…it's alright." He whispered as he held her to him.

"It was so real…it was like it was happening all over again, Troy…all over again." She cried as she looked at him. Troy just shook his head and lifted her chin up so that she was now looking him directly in the eyes.

"But it wasn't happening again…it's been years since then baby. You're with me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I promise you." He whispered as he slowly but carefully pulled her back down to the bed. She sighed and allowed him to do so, as soon as she nestled into his side he spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would I? I don't want to relive how incredulously dumb I was that night." She whispered as she looked at him. "I don't want to think about what happened to you that night either."

"You still feel guilty about that." He whispered as he brushed his lips along her temple in attempt to calm her nerves. Fearing she wouldn't have the strength to voice that answer, Taylor just shook her head. "I guess that night give us both guilt."

"You feel guilty too," she asked as she turned around in his arms, Troy just nodded his head and sighed.

"I feel guilty every time I hear about this dream…and every time I take you some wear and you get nervous when someone fixes you, your drink. I bear that guilt because when we were younger I swore I would protect you, and that night I didn't and my mistake placed you in the path of a manic."

"It was my mistake, if I hadn't been trying to make you jealous."

"How ironic…I was trying to do the exact same thing." He whispered as he lifted a hand and trailed a thumb down the side of her face. "No one could have guessed that the night would have ended the way it did." He whispered softly, "but as for my leg…I would have gladly did it all again if that meant I could protect you from that bastard." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Taylor…if there's one thing that, that night taught me it was the fact that I love you more than I'll ever be able to express in words…but I've heard that one of the greatest actions a man can do for a woman that he loves is to die for her and-."

"Please don't say that…not now when you're out chasing this murderer." Taylor exclaimed her voice catching as she looked at him. Troy just nodded his head and sighed for a moment before lowering his forehead down to hers for a moment.

"I'm sorry…I should know better than to say something like that." He whispered against her temple. "But I just want you to know that even though our relationship has been going through a rough patch…my love for you has always and will always remain the same and that my life would mean absolutely nothing without you in it." He whispered

"And my life wouldn't be hardly anything without you in it…so while you're out there saving lives, Troy Anthony Bolton…I want the main thought in your mind to also be making it back home to me." Chuckling Troy nodded his head and bent down and gave her a slow kiss before sighing.

"I think…I can do that."

"No…I want a promise." Troy studied her for a moment, before nodding his head and sighing.

"I promise…I'll always come home to you." He whispered before kissing her again. Now I think we better get some sleep." Taylor just nodded and snuggled deeper into his arms, which tightened immediately around her body pulling her back to his front. As Troy listened to her breathing even out gradually he wondered if he could keep his own promise. As the "Smile Killer" progressed week after week, he had been getting bigger and bigger chills, like someone was purposely walking and then at the same time dancing on his grave.

The next morning was just as busy as the last few mornings had been, as soon as the morning hit they received a call from two brokenhearted parents about their daughter and an unidentified male that had been killed in their home. Troy and Zeke entered the house soberly wondering what type of parent they were going to see. Usually it was a parent so full of grief that they attacked the police officers. Jonathan and Jackie Winters were sitting together on a couch in the living room when they found them. They were picture of parents in disbelief over the news, even though they had found them first. Troy and Zeke exchanged a look, as Troy was instantly taken back to what happened early that week with another mom dying in his arms literally over grief that her son had been murdered. "Mr. and Mrs. Winters…I am terribly sorry about what has happened." He whispered as he stepped towards them. They didn't look up at first and Troy wondered if they had even heard him. After a few awkward minutes, Mr. Winters looked up at him with something he could only deem as outright hatred.

"You're sorry…is that all you have to say is sorry. We came home and our daughter was murdered…murdered in our home. We have to bury her, and all you can say is sorry." He exclaimed his voice getting harder and harder as he spoke. "You don't think I know who did this. It was that damn "Smile Killer" the one you've been chasing for weeks. If you had done your job in the first place our Lauren would still be alive."

"That's not fair…we've been doing, we know you are going through a hard time right now but-." Zeke began but was cut off by Mr. Winter's harsh laugh; there was absolutely no humor within. Just pure fury masked by the unusual sound of laughter.

"You have no idea what I'm going through…do either of you have children." Zeke bowed his head and shook it while Troy remained silent. Taking his silence as an answer, Mr. Winters started speaking again. "Well I certainly hope you never have to experience what my wife and I have had to experience. Coming home, and finding it broken in too, and seeing that your child…your first born and only child has been brutally murdered in her bedroom." Troy stared at them silently for a moment before his thoughts drifted to T.J. His heart was instantly in his throat as he thought about finding his son, after he had been murdered by the 'smile killer,' Zeke noticing that the man's words were getting to his friend instantly stepped in.

"That's enough…again we are sorry for your lost, but we are not the ones that murdered her or her boyfriend, and if you cooperate then we can hopefully bring this…this bastard to justice." Zeke stated with conviction, as he came to his own breaking point. He was literally tired of this murdered targeting young women and men for their sick twisted pleasure. As the man had been talking earlier, his mind had gone to Sharpay and their future children. By imagining that he had also placed himself into the man's shoes and found himself furious as well. That someone held so little valued for life, especially for lives that had just officially started.

"I hope you do find the person that has done this…before another parent has to suffer through what I've had to suffer through." He replied softly as he moved to sit back down. Zeke and Troy watched him for a moment before Troy spoke up.

"If you could please answer us some questions about your daughter."

"Sure."

"She attended East High didn't she?" Troy asked as he pulled out his flip notebook, the man looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yes she did."

"What did she do there…any clubs…any type of special honors?"

"She has been on the president's list since the moment she started there, sir. In fact this year she was going to be the class valedictorian." Mrs. Winters replied her voice choked up with tears. Troy nodded his head and tucked the notepad away.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. Turning to Zeke, he looked at her for a moment. "Let's head upstairs." Nodding his head Zeke, followed Troy out of the room. As they headed upstairs they heard some talking once they entered the room, they saw a young man standing over the body as if he was studying it. Zeke glared at the young boy in obvious disbelief while Troy voiced the phrase that was running through not only his mind but Zeke's as well.

"Who da the hell are you?"

"So you two really…and I mean really talked about everything?" Sharpay asked as she flopped down into one of the kitchen chairs. Taylor looked up from her task of fixing T.J his lunch and nodded her head.

"Yeah…we talked last night, after I had yet another nightmare…I think we're finally on our way." She replied with a bright smile on her face. Then she suddenly froze as she heard the familiar hum of the dumbwaiter. "That boy…I swear he's going to be the death of me." Sharpay bowed her head and giggled a little bit.

"He's just playing…he's so cute."

"That dumbwaiter is dangerous and-." Taylor exclaimed as she pushed herself away from the counter and walked towards the laundry room where the downstairs dumbwaiter was located. Sharpay followed behind with a smile on her face.

"It's not that dangerous, especially for someone as little as him. He barely weighs seventy pounds."

"Still…it's too dangerous." She exclaimed as she pressed the intercom button. "Troy Anthony Bolton Jr. you get your little butt down here now." She exclaimed, a few seconds later T.J's voice came through on the speaker.

"Okay mommy." T.J replied his voice taking on a soft tone that seemed to completely break the angry on his mother. Sharpay giggled as she looked at her friend before shaking her head.

"There is just something about those Bolton men, huh. You can never stay mad at them no matter what they do." She replied with a chuckled as they heard the familiar sound of T.J's little footsteps coming down the stairs. Taylor looked over at her and sighed before entering the hallway. She saw T.J and knelt down as he came to stand directly in front of her.

"Sweetie, how many times has mommy told you not to go on the dumbwaiter." She exclaimed as she looked at her son, who bashfully looked down at the ground. Raising a hand she lifted his chin and sighed. "Answer me, T.J."

"I know you told me not to do it…but mommy it's so fun."

"Do you realize that it's dangerous?" T.J bit his bottom lip, as his eyes watered with tears, after a moment, Taylor sighed and picked him up. T.J buried his head in the crook of her neck and sniffled.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay sweetie…mommy's not angry, you just worried her that's all." She whispered as she looked over at Sharpay who was just smiling at the scene. "Come on I made your favorite lunch…but afterwards you have to take a nap."

"Okay momma." He replied with a smile, as he wiggled out of her arms and took off towards the kitchen. Taylor watched her go, and frowned as Sharpay came up beside her and slapped her hand on her shoulder.

"You are certainly whipped…you better hope next time you get pregnant that it's a girl so you can finally pay Troy back for all the double teams that he and T.J have pulled on you over the years. I'm certainly hoping for a little girl whenever Zeke and I finally get me pregnant. I know for a fact he won't be able to deny us anything. He barely can do it now."

"They do not double team me."

"Sure they don't." Sharpay replied with a chuckle as she looked at her friend. "Sure they don't." Taylor just rolled her eyes and headed back towards the kitchen. "Hey I was just playing." Sharpay called out as she followed behind her. "But seriously I wanted to talk to you, about me and Zeke."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Taylor replied with a small smile as she looked at her friend, but as she studied Sharpay's face she sighed. Peeking into the kitchen she saw T.J calmly eating his lunch while watching the small television inside. It was on cartoons, so she knew he would be in there for while, probably hoping that if he was quiet enough she would forget that he had to take a nap. Moving over to the living room, she sat down and Sharpay followed. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm worried about Zeke…this case, is just too intense. I don't know if I like him chasing after a known killer." She whispered as she looked down at her hands. Taylor sighed and reached out grabbing hold of Sharpay's hands.

"They aren't going to get hurt…they're very capable and they've been doing this job for years." Sharpay just shook her head for a moment and looked away from Taylor while at the same time taking her hands away from Taylor's grasp.

"You just don't understand. They've never had to hunt down a killer like this. The closest they've ever been to something like this is hunting down a gunman from a robber or something similar. No this person is different, haven't you heard about what he's been doing to those poor girls. He cutting smiles into their faces and-."

"I know exactly what's he's doing…but I also know that my husband is not going to let that evil man take him away from me or our son, and you and I both know Zeke isn't going to let that happen."

"You seem so sure." Sharpay replied softly as she looked at her friend, Taylor just nodded her head for a moment before replying.

"I'd lose my mind if I began to doubt the fact that my husband promise me that he would always make it home to me, and you need to learn to do the same as well or you will just drive yourself crazy." Taylor whispered as she looked at her friend. "I know this case is scary, believe me every time I allow myself to think about this case and the fact that my husband is involved in it I get worried, that's expected but don't let that feeling consume you." Sharpay looked at her friend and then nodded her head as she accepted the words.

Troy and Zeke watched the young man look up at them; he looked extremely young entirely too young to be in the Winters' home looking over the crime scene. He had light brown blonde hair, and he was built. He also had a pair of glasses on his face that he took off as he stood and looked at them. "Excuse me?"

"I think he asked you…who da hell you were, and I'm wondering that myself so why don't you answer that question." The young man moved away from the body and walked up to them with his held out. When neither Troy nor Zeke shook his head, he frowned and lowered his hand to his side.

"I can see you're both going to be rather difficult."

"How about you answer the question…and then we'll decide how difficult we're going to be." Troy replied as he looked at him. "Now who are you?"

"My name is Dennis T. James…your chief told me that I could meet you here." Troy narrowed his eyes at the young man for a moment before frowning full out.

"Our chief told you that." The young man nodded his head and gave them a sheepish smile as he rocked back and forth on his heels while looking at them. It didn't take them long to figure out that even though he put on a brave forth, he was actually quite terrified.

"Yes Mr. Bolton and Mr. Baylor." Both men raised an eyebrow at the familiarity he displayed with their names.

"You know it's funny that you know our names…when we haven't even been properly introduced yet." Zeke replied, Dennis sighed and looked at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"As I said before…the chief told me everything about you guys."

"Just how old are you anyway."

"I'm twenty." The young man stated with pride as he looked at them. "I graduated from high school at fifteen…and went off to college."

"And you joined the police force, and became an officer." Dennis nodded his head for a moment before sighing.

"Sort of…I'm really a profiler, and I'm not a police officer. I'm from the Federal Bureau of Investigation or better known as the FBI…the chief is my uncle and he asked me to come here and help with this case."

"A profiler…a criminal profiler." Troy stated as he crossed his arms over his chest for a moment.

"More specifically, a profiler for murderers…I try to figure every thing out which is why I beat you two to the crime scene before anyone else got here. Before CSI came in a destroyed the atmosphere in this room."

"Atmosphere? What atmosphere…there's a man going around killing people and you're talking about the atmosphere that this sicko created in this room." Zeke exclaimed hotly as he looked at the younger man. Dennis sighed for a moment before shaking his head and turning his back to them to look at the scene.

"There are a lot of clues that can be found within the atmosphere of a crime scene…all killers want to send some type of message. My job is to discover that point and figure out what his next move is."

"There is no message…no point all of this is complete random, the only link is that everyone he kills goes to East High." Troy exclaimed, while noticing as they discussed the case, Dennis got more and more comfortable. It reminded him of when he used to be able to play basketball. He could be uncomfortable with anything, like telling Taylor that he loved her, or holding his son in his arms for the very first time. But basketball…basketball was his true calling, the only place where he felt completely comfortable with himself and his decisions.

"That is not the only link…again what we would be point of that, no this killer since he craves his victims faces up…no he, he making a point. He wants someone to catch on. To understand."

"Understand what exactly." Zeke exclaimed as he looked over at the latest victim covered in a bloody white sheet, and instantly felt his stomach lurch at the sight.

"I do not know." He replied as he turned back around and looked at the young woman on the bed. "But then again…this is for us to figure out is it not…and we shall."

"So you've spent some time with the body what exactly have you figure out." Troy stated as he spoke up for the first time. Dennis looked over his shoulder at him and sighed for a moment before answering the question.

"I've discovered two things about last night's murder…the first thing is that he was extremely agitated…there was no precision…no playfulness." Zeke bristled at his words and moved to Dennis' side so quickly that he startled the young man.

"Precision…playfulness…this isn't some dance, this was a murder and-."

"And judging by what happened to the others…they were either killed by precision…a well thought out murder like the girl in the school science lab or with a playfulness." He murmured.

"Well what about the first murder."

"That…truly doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked. "Of course those first two people meant something, how can you sit there and sat that with a straight face." Dennis for the first time gave Zeke what appeared to be a look of extreme annoyance.

"In the case of normal sane people like you and me, of course those first two murders matter, but in his case…they don't. They were just a way of seeing if he could do what he wanted to do, which was use death and mayhem as a means of getting his message, his point across to whoever he wants to get it two." Zeke and Troy nodded their heads both silently impressed by the young man's knowledge.

"And the second."

"Pure frustration." He remarked as he stepped closer to the bed, with Troy and Zeke following close behind.

"Frustration?"

"This was not a playful death…that's the feeling I get from this room, I know it sounds weird but when you have a job like I do…you listen to your gut hunch." He motioned for one of the men standing by to give him some gloves. Placing them on his hands, he leaned closer while pulling down the sheet down to her neck. He waited to Troy and Zeke were done gaping before speaking again. "Look at these marks, from what I could tell when the chief provided me with the case information. This man doesn't make a mark on the female victims unless it's planned unless it's what he wants…this however…is different."

"Yeah he cut her face up into ribbons." Troy replied with pure disgust in his voice, Dennis then turned around and looked at him for a moment. "Is this the frustration, you were talking about."

"No not really." Dennis stated simply. "This shows how unlike the other murders this one really is…look at her face, as you stated her face has been literally cut to ribbons. This is shows that his playfulness and precision has been tossed out of the window."

"Because he's frustrated."

"Because the person he wants to see this…and pick up on the clues hasn't and that is what is frustrating to him." He replied with a soft sigh, as he looked at them. Gripping the sheet again he looked at them.

"No this is his real frustration." Troy gasped as he saw the front of the young woman's body, while Zeke gapped at the body in silence horror. The front part of the woman's body was littered with craved out bloody ones. They were engraved in her skin, deep within her skin. Troy looked at for a moment longer before finally turning away sick.

"That's his frustration." Dennis didn't really reply, he just turned the woman unto her back. Where instead of ones craved into her sick, there were fours.

"Now you see his full frustration…this is a huge clue, at least to him it is." He replied softly as he looked back at Zeke and Troy. After gathering himself, Troy looked at him for a moment longer before speaking.

"So he's frustrated because-." He paused as Dennis turned back around and lowered the sheet back down on the young woman's body. He turned and looked at Troy for a second before sighing.

"He's frustrated simply because he's begging for someone's attention and they aren't giving it to him."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **glasvegas, TraylorxChaylor, dreamluver209, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, seabreezylady18, nayla1988, EndlessDreamer1024, cornique chaylor girl, and mzwendy85. **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

Four months later…

Olivia Michaels sighed as she entered her dorm room tossing her bookbag over to her bed she slammed the door closed. The sound immediately caught the attention of her roommate Jazz Cole who looked up at her in surprise. "I guess the study session didn't go as planned huh." Olivia gave her look, and flopped down on her bed with a groan.

"I'm I that obvious?" Jazz just smiled at her and just slowly nodded her head as if Olivia should have known that by now. "I guess…I am huh. Well no one showed up, and I felt so stupid there tonight. You know I saved our usual table, and no one and I mean one came. I even told this cute boy that I was waiting for my friends, and now I look like a total liar." Jazz sighed and slowly nodded her head for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah, I guess you do." She replied with a chuckle as Olivia sent her a look that told her that her statement wasn't wanted. "What do you think happened?"

"I hope for their sakes it was something good." She replied angrily as she looked down at her watch. "I wasted an hour waiting for them…that's just ridiculous." She cried as she shook her head and laid back on her bed. Jazz pushed away from her desk and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm really sorry. I know how you are about that." She replied softly as she looked at. Olivia just nodded and moved to speak, but as she did their next door neighbors decided that it was the perfect time to start blasting their music. Sucking her teeth, as their room vibrated with the beat to the latest hip-hop song Jazz rolled her eyes. "They are such assholes…I mean do we have to tell them every night that their music is to loud." She replied as she pushed herself up and walked over to the wall and banged her fist against it. Almost immediately the music rose as her fist banged its protest against the wall.

"You know they are just going to ignore us, until we go and get a CA and that's not going to happen at this hour." Olivia stated as she pushed herself up, and viewed the anger on her friends face. Jazz studied the wall for a few more minutes before turning around and looking at Olivia.

"That's okay…that's okay for tonight because I'm taking you out. D.J and Justin are coming over and well."

"And this week you thought you'd invite me." Olivia replied with a shake of her head. Every since the beginning of the semester when she started rooming with Jazz, she noticed that the other girl had a schedule that she followed religiously.

"Well yeah, you don't see how you overwork yourself, come on you really need a break Olivia. A night on the town will do you some good."

"There's really nothing in New Mexico to do." Olivia replied as she stood and picked up her bookbag and walked over to her desk that was adjacent to Jazz's. "Besides…I have an hour to make up, and now is as good of a time as any." Jazz rolled her eyes and walked over to Olivia and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"Oh come on…Justin really likes you." Jazz replied as she looked at her with a wink. "Every time we go out all he does is ask about you. Over and over again, you know you want to go." Olivia paused for a moment, something in her gut was telling her that she should listen to those feelings but as of now she wasn't exactly certain. Besides, she would have lots of nights to go out after midterms."

"No I'm sorry but I think it would be best if I just stay home…I really do have a lot of studying to do. Just tell Justin that I'll speak to him after midterms." She replied. Jazz, seeing that the conversation was over, just sighed and shrugged her shoulders for a moment before shaking her head.

"Alright I'll tell him but he'll be disappointed." She muttered as she hopped off the desk and back over to her side of the room. "But if you change your mind they'll be here in like thirty minutes…besides you look fine you really don't need to change cause all we're doing is going out to dinner."

"Jazz…I just don't think that's going to be happening tonight alright." Olivia replied as she opened her bookbag and pulled out a book. Jazz sighed and just shook her head as she turned and started looking through her closet for something to wear. Finally left alone with only the loud vibrations and beats from the music playing next door Olivia started going over her notes and reading the next chapter in her biology book. Nearly twenty-five minutes later a knock sounded on their door, while Jazz was freshening up in the bathroom. Getting up she answered and smiled as she looked at D.J and Justin.

"Hey guys…Jazz is getting finished up you can come in and wait." She replied as she stepped back to allow then entry. D.J entered first and headed towards the bathroom to peek on his girlfriend while Justin just awkwardly stepped inside and stood looking at Olivia for a moment.

"Oh you can have a seat over there." Olivia replied as she hurriedly pointed to her desk chair glad that her dark skin prevented Justin from seeing her blush. Justin, however did not have that luxury and Olivia could see him blush as their fingers brushed against one another as they both when to pull out the chair. Olivia released a nervous laugh and quickly backed away and sat on her bed.

"So…so Olivia are you coming with us, I was wondering if you wanted too." He asked nervously as he looked at her and then away quickly while lifting a hand and rubbing it over his chin. Olivia smiled at the gesture; she had always thought that Justin was cute. She just never had enough time between college and maintaining her grades.

"Unfortunately I'm staying in tonight…I have some things I would like to go over." She replied her voice filling with regret. Justin's shoulders dropped as he looked at her and then he nodded his head.

"Oh, well that's cool. I know that your grades mean a lot to you." He admitted with a soft smile. "But Jazz tells us what you make, and let me tell you this Olivia you really don't need to study like you do, you're naturally smart. You really don't have anything to worry about." He admitted with a smile as he lifted his eyes and looked at her. Olivia instantly smiled at his words and nodded her head.

"Why thank you Justin…but you know it's never bad to study."

"Oh no I wasn't saying that…I was just saying that you're pretty smart and I'm sure that you don't have to study to much." He replied sheepishly hoping that he hadn't upset, but when Olivia just smiled at him he felt himself relaxing. He was about to say something else when Jazz and D.J entered the room again. He quickly stood up knocking over the chair. "Sorry about that." He replied as he hastily picked the chair back up. Olivia just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about, Justin…believe me it's okay." She replied with a smile. "Have fun you guys." She stated as she walked over to him and helped him pick up her chair. Once that was done she gave him a brief hug and then looked over at Jazz who was grinning as if she had just won the lottery.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Olivia gave Justin one look, just as her gut again told her that she probably should go ahead and go with them. However as she looked at her books she sighed and shook her head.

"No that's okay…you guys have fun. Maybe I'll go next time." Justin smiled at the possibly of her coming with them later on and just nodded his head.

"That would be awesome…I hope you do." He replied with a love sick smile as he back up and stumbled over D.J's foot, which caused the other man to just chuckled and pulled him out of the room, leaving Jazz and Olivia alone.

"Girl that boy is gone…are you sure you don't want to come with there's still time for you to change your mind."

"No, Jazz I'm alright."

"Okay okay…do you want me to stop next door and tell those assholes to lower their music." She asked out of her concern, shaking her head Olivia just walked over to her desk and sat down.

"No that's okay I'll be fine really just go and enjoy yourself. Besides I'm sure that D.J is getting impatience." And as if on cue D.J opened the door and stuck his head inside and looked between Jazz and Olivia.

"Baby come on, I'm hungry." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at her for a moment. Jazz just sighed and gave Olivia a smile before hurrying over to the door and leaving while shouting out for Olivia to lock the door. Standing up, Olivia did just that and then walked back to her desk and got back to work while trying to make herself forget the fact that she should have probably gone out with them.

"You know you can be so impatient sometimes, D.J." Jazz said as she looked at her boyfriend who was leaning against the back wall in the elevator. "I was trying to set up your boy Justin in case you didn't notice."

"You and I both know that Olivia wasn't coming out tonight. I don't know why you were trying. That girl is so stubborn sometimes." He replied with a shake of her head.

"She said she might come out with us next time." Justin replied with a far off look in his eyes and a smile plastered all over his face. D.J and Jazz turned and looked at her and then exchanged a small smile.

"Man you are so gone." D.J joked playfully as he smacked his friend in the shoulder. Justin looked over at him and rubbed his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm not gone…I'm in love." He replied with a smile that widen as he went over the conversation in he had just had in his head. "You know what I think she likes me." Jazz smiled at him and then at D.J.

"See you got in loves way, being all impatient." She replied as the elevator stopped, and they made their way to the front door of the dorm building. Opening the door D.J looked down at Olivia and sighed.

"Sorry." Olivia just smiled and then gasped. Narrowing his eyes at her he rolled his eyes thinking that she was about to crack a joke. "What is it now?"

"I forgot my purse." She replied softly she stated turning around to head back inside at that moment she ran into a group of men that were walking inside. One even bumped her shoulder effectively knocking her back into D.J's arms. "Excuse you." She exclaimed but neither of them stopped they just moved to the elevator and got on. "Damn why is everything at this college so rude."

"We're not rude are we?" D.J. replied softly as he looked at her. "Besides don't worry about those jerks. Come on let's go."

"But my purse." She replied as she looked at him.

"You have your cardkey right," he replied as she nodded. "So don't worry about it…besides I hope you know, you weren't going to pay for anything tonight." Jazz looked at him and smiled as she allowed him to pull her close.

"My aren't you a gentleman."

"I try…I try." He replied as bent and kissed her on the lips. "Come on we better go." He stated as they headed towards the parking lot.

Olivia was currently reading over the first section of chapter twenty in her biology book when the shrill sound of a phone ringing. Looking up she looked over towards Jazz's side of the room and sighed as she spotted her friend's cell phone resting up against her purse. "That girl is so forgetful." She muttered as she stood up and walked over to the bed and picked it up. "Hello?" She tried to listen to the person on the other line and side as the music next door got louder. Walking over to the wall she banged on it and sighed as it went even higher. Taking the phone away from her ear she saw that the person had hung up. Tossing the cell phone back on the bed she sighed just as a knock on the door sounded. Laughing she walked over to it and opened it with a chuckle.

"Jazz, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't leave your purse here when you go out." She replied with a laugh turning her back to the person in the hall and heading back over to her desk. She looked up as the door slammed and no one had answered yet. Turning around she looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw that instead of her roommate Jazz it was three older white men. The one in the front of the other two chuckles, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the bumpy side of his face that was around his face. He looked as if he had been cut repeatedly in the mouth. Looking behind him she saw that the other two had similar markings.

"I'm not Jazz." The lead one whispered softly as he tilted his head to the side bringing his face into the light. She saw that it was sprinkled with tiny and large cuts. Stumbling back she pressed herself against the only window in the room and discreetly felt to see if it was opened, and holding in a sigh of relief when she saw that it was. He took a step forward and looked around for a moment before smiling. "You know…," he paused and looked at the girl for a moment. "Olivia…this room is really special to me." He watched with pleasure as the look of shock paused over the younger woman's features. "That's right I know your name." he replied as if he was talking to a child.

"If you leave right now I won't tell anyone you were here." She lied hoping that by extending that promise they would leave satisfied that they had scared her. The man shook his head and just sighed.

"Leave… I'm not leaving this room until I'm finished," he stated as he took a seat on her bed. "Do you know how long I've dreamed about being in this room." He murmured his voice chilling her directly to her bones.

"No." she whispered as she pressed herself against the window.

"I used to sit right outside that window, waiting for just a peek of her." Olivia's eyes narrowed at his words for a moment before speaking.

"You mean Jazz?"

"No…I don't mean Jazz." He stated mockingly as he stood up. "She was a woman I loved for my entire life. Not some random nobody." He yelled getting angry, at the sound of his voice the music next door got even louder. At the sound of the music getting louder, he tilted his head to the side and chuckled.

"Assholes." He muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box like item. Olivia watched in muted fear as he popped it opened and she realized that he had a pocket knife. He moved towards her immediately and she picked up the room phone and hurled it at him. She barely watched as the object smacked him in the temple causing him to fall to his feet. Turning she opened the window and immediately started scrambling out of it. The only thought on her mind was making it to the ledge below, however she didn't make it that far when she felt someone grab a hold of her legs and yank her back. As they pulled her back the metal on the bottom of the window ledge began cutting into her stomach flesh. As she entered the room, she saw that the two men that had remained silent the entire time had pulled her back in while the main guy stood and dapped at his forehead with a sneer on his face. "That. Was. A. Mistake." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment. His eyes seemed to become black with rage as he looked at her. Walking over to her he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back so that she was fully looking at him. "Go to the door I don't want anyone coming in here." He muttered. The two men nodded and rushed to the door and stood guard by it. Once they were there the man slammed his fist into the side of her face. Her eyes watered from the pain of his fist and the tearing she felt in her scalp as he tightened grip on her hair so that she wouldn't fall. Pulling her back up he slapped her and removed his hand allowing her to fall to the ground. Standing over her, his eyes moved to the opened window and he smiled. Knelling down beside her he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the window. "So you like windows huh…you think you're going to escape…you made me bleed." He shouted as his voice raised the music next door went up in turn. Olivia just bowed her head and started to cry. "Well lets' see how you like it…climb out the window…legs first." He whispered his voice taking on an evil tone. Olivia immediately started to cry.

"Please I'm sorry…so sorry." Pulling her head up to his face he snarled and shook his head.

"There will be no sorries here," he pushed her head against the closed window harshly temporarily stunning the girl. "Now do as I say." He growled as a bit of blood rolled down his face. Nodding her head she did as he said, while silently cursing her luck that her room was in the back of the building. Once she was in the window, the man motioned for one of the men to come over. "Hold her in the window." He stated as he stood and held the window open, once the man had secured her. He slammed the metal frame into her back, Olivia lifted her head and screamed and on cue the music began louder. Soon her back was assaulted with the rapid slamming of the window frame into the center of her lower back. All she could hear over her screams was the loud music from next door and the loud crazed laughter of the man slamming the window into her back. She let out a blood curling scream as she felt something in her back break. Tears filled her eyes as he slowed down and then slammed it one last time into her back. Kneeling down besides her he chuckled.

"I bet you don't like windows anymore do you." Olivia barely looked at him as she slowly and weakly nodded her head. "Put her on the bed…the bitch has learned her lesson." He spat out angrily, the man nodded and roughly pulled her from the window, jerking her over the metal bottom and cutting her belly open. The man whistled as he walked to the bed and chuckled.

"Look at you bleeding like a pig…don't worry, I'm sure you're thinking that I'm just doing this for fun, but I'm not I'm doing this for the woman I love and-." Olivia coughed at his words and opened her eyes.

"She will never love you." She whispered out brokenly, not knowing the effect that her words would have on him. Stumbling back from the bed, he lifted his hands to his ears and shook his head as he started mumbling. All he could hear in his head was the voice of the man that he hated more than anything in the entire world. _She will never love you_.

"You're a lair." He shouted as to absolutely nothing as he stared off into space. Olivia watched as he turned back to her and frowned down at her. "You're a lair." He screamed as the music next door went up. Grabbing her by the back of her head and lifting her up off the bed and bring her to him. "I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered as he placed his neck in the corner of her mouth. "She'll never love me…what a bunch of lies…she already does." He shouted as he yanked the knife all the way towards the bottom of her ear, and the quickly repeated the progress laughing as blood sprayed up into his face. Holding his tongue out, he caught some of it and licked it up and turned towards his brothers. "Mmmmh! Tastes like candy rain."

Taylor sighed as she woke to kisses, lifting her arms up she wrapped them around her husband's neck and pulled him closer to her. "Now this is how I want to wake up every morning." She whispered as she held him close. Troy chuckled as he lowered his mouth to her neck and sighed.

"You're telling me…I could get used to this." He replied softly as he lifted up and studied. Over the past few months ever since the last killing of an East High student, Troy had become more involved in his marriage. Seeing all of those children cut down before their prime had forced him to take a closer look into his marriage and the problems that they were having. Once he looked those over he realized that he loved Taylor more than anything and that he didn't want to live without her. So he spent the past few months bridging the gap that had developed between them.

"Well you have to go to work…so sorry baby." Troy groaned and left his head drift down to her neck where he groaned out his frustration. The vibrations of his voice tickled Taylor's neck which caused her to giggle out loud. "Come on let me up and I'll go and fix you some breakfast, do you want breakfast."

"Sounds good." He whispered as he reluctantly rolled off her, he laid on his side and watched as she headed to the bathroom to wash up. He knew better than to follow her in there because he knew that if he did they wouldn't leave until they were done fulfilling their passion. "So is Sharpay coming back this afternoon?" he called out as he laid out on his back.

"Yeah…you know it. Me and her are going to hang out just us girls."

"Man I wished I had the day off…nothings happened it a while you know." He stated, Taylor looked out of the bathroom and nodded her head.

"Thank God…that killing spree was really scaring me and Sharpay. You don't know how worried we were about you two chasing after a serial killer." Troy could hear that bringing back up that case had upset her. Getting out of bed he walked into the bathroom and moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Lowering his head he kissed her exposed shoulder blade and then lowered his head to the spot.

"Nothing was ever going to happen to me or Zeke. You and Sharpay had absolutely nothing to worry about I promise baby." He whispered as he lifted his head and placed a kiss on her neck. Taylor met his eyes in the mirror and nodded her head again.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too." He whispered.

Thirty minutes later, Troy was dressed for work, and Taylor was downstairs cooking him and a barely awake T.J some pancakes. "Mommy…did you know that pancakes were my favorite just like daddy." He called out as he struggled to cut his pancakes down, Troy chuckled and took the fork from him and cut the pancakes for him.

"I know you're his mini-me." She replied with a chuckle as she shook her head at him. Troy just smiled and raised a hand to his son.

"That's my boy…are you going to be a good boy for grandpa and grandma." He asked as T.J slapped him high-five.

"Yep…Grandpa Jack said he was going to take me to the toy store."

"Oh really…well don't you go and get too many things alright." Taylor replied with a smile, knowing just how badly T.J had his grandparents wrapped around his fingers. T.J just nodded as Troy's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Troy answered softly as he looked from his wife to his son. "What! Are you joking…no…no…alright, I said alright I'll be there as soon as I can." He snapped as he slammed his phone shut.

"Troy what is it?" Taylor asked softly as she looked at him. Shaking his head he looked down at the phone as if it had offended him and then back up at her.

"I have to go…I'll call you alright baby." He stood and walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before heading back over to T.J and ruffling his hair and placing a kiss on the top of his head. A moment later he was gone, leaving T.J and Taylor alone in the kitchen silently wondering what had caused Troy to rush out of there in such a hurry.

By the time Troy finally go the scene of the crime, he immediately got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around and found Zeke currently talking to Dennis frowning he walked over. "What's going on?"

"He's back." Zeke muttered barely looking over at him. Shaking his head, Troy refused to believe what he was hearing.

"You have to be joking, Zeke. I mean come on it's been four months." He exclaimed angrily as he shook his head at his friend completely ignoring Dennis.

"Killers have been known to take long breaks in between murders…it could be seen as a time of waiting or it could be seen as a time of laying low and-."

"I don't need to hear your killers 101 special…this guy hasn't killed for four months and…" Troy trailed off and looked at Zeke and Dennis and then spoke. "Fine what happened?"

"I think it's better if you just see it." Dennis replied softly secretly wanting to test out a theory of his own. As they entered the building Troy froze as a sense of déjà vu hit him full force.

"Zeke what's the name of this building?" Looking over at him Zeke muttered.

"Adams Hall…oh shit." He murmured as he shared a knowing look with Troy. Dennis watched them for a moment before speaking.

"You've heard of this place."

"This is where our wives stayed when we all went here." Zeke replied as he shook his head. "It's just freaky you know." Zeke muttered as he opened the door and entered the hall. There were police officers everywhere, Troy looked around silently and then spoke up.

"When the call come in?"

"Nearly an hour ago…some rookie detectives were going to take but when they saw the marks on her face and the room well they decided that the case was ours. She's got the small craved right in there and it's deep. They said it reaches all the way to her ears.

"Any witnesses? How did he kill her in a dorm and no heard a thing." Zeke snorted at this with disgust and shook his head.

"Get this…her next door neighborhoods…heard something but instead of telling someone they just blasted their music louder and louder. They didn't care at all…her roommate when she got dropped off by her boyfriend this morning found her."

"Damn." Troy whispered to himself not truly paying attention to what floor they were headed too. Once they got off, Dennis led them down a hallway and into a room. Dennis made note of the way Troy paused outside of the room. Turning around to him he sighed.

"Is there a problem?" he then noticed Zeke looking slightly uneasy. "Zeke?"

"It's nothing." Dennis just nodded and then looked around the room for a moment before repeating the phrase that was written in the blood of the girl's.

"She will always love me." Looking over at one of the medical techs he spoke. "What happened to the girl."

"Well he slammed her back against something enough times to break it…and then he cut her real good." Dennis turned away from him and then looked at Zeke and Troy for a moment before speaking again.

"Now what about this room gave you two pause." He asked knowingly, Zeke and Troy shared a look before Troy replied.

"This was where our girlfriends stayed in college." He muttered, Dennis felt his eyes narrow at the answer and he spoke up immediately, as he started pacing the room in an attempt to rein in his fury.

"You two have been keeping things from me, haven't you?"

"This coincidence has nothing to do with this case." Dennis studied them for a moment before speaking.

"The chief said you both were smart…and right now I'm finding that very hard to believe…there is nothing smart about this. Has this happened before?" he asked nearly shouting out his angry as he looked at them both. "Has this happened before?" Troy sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"Once the girl he killed in the science lab on Saturday…um well that was something that my wife used to do in high school." At his words, Dennis' mouth dropped opened and he stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"And you didn't bring this to my attention."

"All of that was merely a coincidence; Dennis…that guy isn't after me or my wife. He's killing young women and cutting smiles into their faces." Dennis just shook his head and looked at Troy for a moment before replying.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that this could be true?" Before anyone could blink Troy was across the room. He had his hands on Dennis' collar and pulled the younger man up to his face where a snarl was as he looked down at him.

"It isn't true…no one is after me and my wife…I'm not going to let you sit there and say that. "You're wrong and you know it…why don't you try to save this crime instead of trying to make it more than it seems. That sounds like an idea right there, so how about you do it." Zeke rushed over and pulled Troy away from Dennis who just watched him silently. Troy brushed Zeke off and looked at Dennis. "All you're supposed to do is help us find this damn killer…not come up with conspiracy theories…based off of a few coincidences."

"That's the problem right there…we're not talking about you meeting someone purely by action…we're talking about having a direction connection to some of the places were the murders of these young women have taken place…that's not a coincidence that a freaky clue." Troy shook his head.

"I don't have anyone after me."

"How do you know? Tell me how do you know?" Troy sighed and bowed his head for a moment before speaking.

"Because everyone I've ever put away has either died in jail or they are still in jail. Believe I checked…after that science lab murder I checked." Dennis studied him for a moment and spoke.

"Well I want all the information about the murders…and what's your wife's name, naw forget I'll just ask someone else." Troy's jaw clenched as he watched the younger man. He didn't like his attitude snapping he spoke up again.

"I'm suppose to be your superior on this aren't I…I'm suppose to be the guy you come to with this. Well fine conduct your own investigation see if I care. But I'm telling you that this killer is not after me."

"I heard you used to play basketball for East High and this school," Dennis replied softly as he walked over to the window and looked out. "What was your number? It isn't fourteen was it?" Troy gulped and shook his head. Turning around Dennis looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Wait don't tell me it's another coincidence."

"Do what you want…but I'm going to solve this murder and then we'll see about those coincidences." Troy muttered as he turned and left the room. Dennis and Zeke immediately followed.

"You better open your eyes…someone is after you, maybe even your wife and son. Do you mean to tell me that you're going to ignore all the clues that are pointing at you and-."

"I'm ignoring them, because it's impossible. Who would do all of this…over me, over my family. That conclusion is completely insane. It's just coincidences…that's all it is, but go ahead and see if you can find a link go ahead and then present it to me. But I am telling you right now that no one is after me and my family," he shouted as he turned and headed towards the door. "No one."

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay…I actually had to cut it in half. The real chapter was approaching thirty pages. Troy's being a little thick headed isn't he, well don't worry he's going to come out that real quick until next time. **

**Baby S **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, seabreezylady18, TraylorxChaylor, EndlessDreamer1024, Caramello08, Phelycia, lilmissmonique, MermaidRam85, mzwendy85, and AyaneC. **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry for last week I got caught with the celebrations…well I hope everyone this new update and please don't forget to Review oh and check on the new story Flashing Lights. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

Billy Watson opened and closed his pocketknife as he studied the line up of pictures on the wall in front of him. His brothers stood silently behind him, Kyle watched him for a moment before speaking. "So what are we going to do?" Billy didn't answer right away; he just continued to look at the pictures. He was still furious, that Troy hadn't figured it all out yet. In fact, Troy's denseness was truly starting to piss him off. Did he have to sprawl it out in blood during their next murder that it was him. The whole plan was ingenious, he just forget that Troy was probably one of the dumbest men alive. He would never understand why she had chosen that fool over him. He was the one with the brains…the potential. Now she just with nothing more than a has-been and a never-was. Billy allowed himself to truly smile at that thought. Troy was a never-was and that was all because of him, all because of him. "Billy didn't you hear me?" Jerking around he glared at his brother while closing his knife and shoving it into his pocket.

"Of course I heard your nagging voice?" he snapped out with a frantic wave of his hand. "When I am focusing on things," he pauses and chuckles for a bit. "When I am focusing on things it's probably best you remain quiet, I'm sure Sam will tell you…it's not pleasant having your tongue cut out of your mouth." Taking some cautious steps away from his brother Kyle raised his hands up in the arm.

"Sorry…Billy." He whispered his voice weak with fear, satisfied with that answer he turned around from him and looked back at the wall. Turning back to his wall…his canvas…his Sistine chapel and it was all for her, at the thought of her he smiled.

"Kyle…tomorrow is going to be a big day…do you know why?" Turning slightly he resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the features on his brother's face. Kyle clenched his fist together and rocked back on his heels, like a child in elementary school during a spelling bee. "Hurry up and answer…we don't have much time, in fact I believe we have a brief appointment with a Rachel Mathis, and believe me I certainly don't want to be late for that." Kyle looked at his brother and immediately starting speaking, over the months with him, he had learned his tones. The soft one he spoke with now was his most dangerous one.

"I guess tomorrow is the day, you plan to reveal it all." Turning around, Billy smiled widely his cut up face spreading some as the smile tore apart some of the flesh, Kyle barely contained his wince as he watched him clap his hands as if he had just made the game winning shot in a basketball game.

"Exactly…tomorrow is when I reveal myself, by tomorrow night Troy will have to know it's me that's been doing this all along, but by then it will have already been to late. I've been so far ahead of him. He's always been several steps behind," he paused and shook his head. "It's a shame she invested her life with his…he's always been so unworthy of her and her love." He whispered more to himself than to his brothers that remain quiet as always when he talked about her. They knew to speak or to cause noise would result in a beating that could end with them losing more than just some blood. Billy was too unpredictable to provoke. Billy walked over to the table and picked up a picture. "And since he's also stupid…I guess this will have to be the final nail in the coffin, in a sense…he will have to realize that it's me or else I guess I won't have that confrontation I was so fond of having." He whispered mostly to himself as he walked over to the wall and taped the picture up. Kyle looked at the picture for a moment and the back at his brother.

"That's that cop."

"His partner and friend…I remember him," Billy stated stepping back and picking up a marker and carefully writing the letter B over the man's face. "Tomorrow is going to be a day full of remembrances."

Several Years Ago…

_"Yo, man I hope you know this whole break-up thing between you and Taylor is just plain stupid." Zeke muttered as he looked at Troy who was leaning up against the wall with a drink in his hand. "What you need to do is go over there to her and tell her you're sorry, cause you know the man is always wrong in these situations…that's what Sharpay told me… and get back together with her, because it's plain to see that you're miserable without her. Just plain to see… and boy is it pitiable. " Troy lifted his head slightly and looked at Zeke who was now silently watching him. _

_"Naw…man she broke up with me." He replied back stubbornly, as his mind drifted back to the argument that he had with Taylor about a week ago, and ever since they had unofficially called it quits. The truth was he was going to take her back; he just wanted to see her squirm a bit, see how it was without him in her life. _

_"It was a stupid argument…now come on you two have too much history to let an argument get in the way." Troy remained silent as he downed the rest of his beer, and looked across the room at Taylor who was currently talking to some blonde headed nerd, that's what the man was so punk ass nerd. He'd seen him around before, sometimes when he went to pick up Taylor from her classes. Well if she wanted to be all up in his face, in front of him than fine…two can play that game. Shaking his head, he took his eyes off her and onto a brunette coming his way._

_"Hey you wanna dance." She asked as she looked him up and down while trying to display what she thought was a sexy smile, but in truth it just came off as forced, Troy spared another glance at Taylor just as Zeke spoke. _

_"No, he has a girlfriend." Turning to Zeke, he raised a hand in the arm to signal that he didn't need Zeke to speak up for him. _

_"Ex-girlfriend…and I would love to dance." He replied as he pulled out his Bolton charm, linking his arm with the girl he led her to the dance floor and placed themselves directly in Taylor's line of vision. He caught her glaze immediately and watched as she narrowed her eyes, completely ignoring the boy by her side. He wondered if seeing him out here on the dance floor with this girl hurt her…that was never really his intention he just wanted to make her jealousy…make her see what she was missing. He watched as the other guy looked up and frowned in their direction. Troy continued to watch as she took her eyes off him and took another sip of her drink. _

_"Hey are you even listening to me?" Taking his eyes off Taylor, he looked back at the girl in his arms. Frowning for a moment he shook his head. _

_"No…I'm sorry the music was a little loud." He stated, she just smiled and began speaking again. As she started again, he looked back towards the area where Taylor was and frowned she was gone. Almost immediately a brick settled in his gut, glancing around the party as best as he could while still dancing with the girl he found out that the guy that she was sitting with was gone too. "Excuse me." Troy stated pushing himself back from the girl as he walked back over to Zeke._

_"Wait where are you going?" she called out grabbing his forearm. Troy turned on her immediately and frowned. _

_"I said excuse me…I'm sorry alright." He shook her off him, and went to Zeke who was still leaning against the wall. "Did you see Taylor?" _

_"Naw." _

_"How about that guy she was sitting with." _

_"Oh so you were paying her attention." Zeke finished sarcastically it. "You know this game you and Taylor are playing keep me out of it alright cause-." He paused as Troy pushed him slightly in the chest. _

_"Damn it man this isn't a game where is she?" he exclaimed. "Fuck this I'm checking upstairs. If she's messing around with that guy man I don't know…" he trailed off and headed for the stairs, Zeke sighed and quickly followed after him. _

_"Man you know she isn't like that." He called out as they bounded up the stairs. They went to through all six bedrooms and checked. Troy didn't care if he was disturbing a couple getting their groove on his main concern was finding Taylor. When they came to the last room of the left, he knocked and tried the doorknob. When no one answered, he turned to Zeke. _

_"I guess she just left…I should probably go to her dorm and-." _

_"No." Zeke and Troy exchanged a look at the sound of the voice, Troy felt his heart immediately seize up in his chest, as he started banging on the door with both of his fist. _

_"That sounded like Taylor." He cried as he and Zeke both started ramming the door, after a few hard tries the door broke and felt down. Rushing in Troy froze at the sight of the boy, from downstairs, hovering over Taylor between her legs with a wicked smile plastered all over his face. "You son of a bitch." He screamed as he rushed over and knocked the boy bodily off of Taylor, as Zeke rushed over and covered her up with his jacket. Troy slammed his fist into the boy's side and grabbed him by the collar as a rage he had never felt before took him over. "So you like raping women huh." He shouted as he pulled the boy to his face spittle flying from his mouth and onto the boy's. _

_"You don't understand." He cried as if he had the best explanation in the world and all he had to do was share it with Troy for all to be understood. Troy, however, didn't listen he just slammed him onto the wall with the mirror behind him shattering it on impact. The boy screamed out in pain and fear as Troy tossed him to the floor, and starting stomping him. He barely heard Zeke scream out for him to stop it, or Taylor screaming his name. All he heard was Taylor weakly yelling out 'no' right before he and Zeke forced their way inside the room replaying over and over again in his mind. The image alone had sent him into a rage, but the sound of her weak and defenseless voice so scared playing over and over in his ear since him beyond rage. Then the boy yelled out something that broke through that's recent memories, his words truly disgusting him. "I love her man, more than you ever will." Troy stopped and looked down at him, his blue eyes darkening, raising his foot he delivered a swift kick to the other boy's stomach. _

_"She will never love you." He shouted. _

_"Troy please stop." Taylor cried out as she looked at him. Turning around his rage instantly melted away. He studied her tear streaked face, and her disheveled clothing and immediately felt his heart break for her. Looking one last time at the boy cowering on the floor, spat near him and whispered the phrase again. _

_"She'll never love you, you sicko." Turning back around he walked towards Taylor his eyes only on her, when he was nearly halfway there he heard Zeke and Taylor scream out just as he felt something cold slice the back of his right knee. _

_"Liar!" The boy screamed as he continued to stab his knife repeatedly into Troy's knee, Troy grunted out in pain as the leg gave out from under him seeing him crashing to the bedroom floor. Zeke quickly rushed over and punched the boy in the side of the head effectively knocking him out. The last thing Troy remembered was Taylor hovering over him pleading with someone to call the police. The doctors told him later on that night that he would have permanent nerve damage in that leg and that he's dreams of playing professional basketball were over. _

Jerking out of his personal nightmare, Troy lowered a hand down to the back of his right knee and gently massaged the area. "Yo, Troy…Troy." A voice called out pulling him his attention from his leg. Looking up he saw Zeke staring at him with nothing but complete concern. Stepping further into the room, Zeke closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yo, man you alright…I've been calling your name for like the last five minutes." Troy sighed and pushed back from his desk a little and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that…I'm fine though really…I'm just, I guess I'm just a little tired is all." Troy replied yawning for effect, hoping that Zeke would buy his explanation without trying to go deeper into the reason why he really hadn't been paying attention. Looking up at Zeke's face he found that his friend was studying him rather closely.

"Look I know Dennis pissed you off earlier, with the whole you and your family are connection to the murders and everything. Look what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't overwork yourself just to prove him wrong. What you need to do is close up and go home to your wife and child. Call it a night man, and take it easy." Zeke stated with a shake of his head. "You can't and you won't do anyone any good if you're here working yourself to death." Troy sighed for a moment and lowered his head.

"I just want to prove that he's wrong you know…get it out of the way." Zeke gave Troy a sympathetic look as he walked over to him, and picked up the stack that was currently sitting directly in front of Troy. Waving them in front of him, he spoke.

"Look man how many times have you been through this list…," he paused and sat the papers back down and sighed. "Wait, don't answer that…cause I already know, you've been through this list twice man. And we both know that each and every one of those men are where they are supposed to be." Troy just nodded his head, he knew what Zeke was saying but he was still feeling like something was missing. He lowered his face into his hand and rubbed it furiously before speaking.

"I still feel like I'm missing something, you know. I just feel like we're all missing something." Shaking his head, in frustration he swiped his hand across his desk knocking all of the papers onto the fall.

"Yo, man cool it alright…just cool it." Zeke stated firmly as he looked from the papers to Troy's face. "We're going to get this guy man, I swear it." Troy just nodded his head for a moment as he allowed Zeke's comforting words to sink in. He needed the encouragement, and he was happy that Zeke was friend and partner. Lifting his head back and letting it hang, he looked up at the cracked tiled ceiling and sighed.

"You're right."

"And we're going to prove to FBI wonder boy Dennis that you are no where near the solution to this case. That killer isn't after you…I mean wouldn't he have made things clearer. All this is, is a sicko that enjoys killing people for fun." Zeke replied as he sat himself down on the side of Troy's desk. Troy followed his glance and saw Dennis sitting at one of the free floor desk working silently. Taking his eyes of Dennis, he looked up at Zeke who was watching him silently. Clenching his fist tightly he quickly spoke up.

"I just want to catch this bastard…I just want to catch him make him pay." Troy replied his voice doing nothing to hide the fury that he felt, as he thought about all the children that that monster had killed and also the parents of those children. Especially the mother that had died in his arms over her grief, all of them lost something to his maniac. Zeke cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I know you angry, but you won't do anyone any good if you're stressed and overworked. You won't bring those teenagers justice, and you won't bring their parents' justice. Go home to your wife man…go home and call it a night." Troy looked at him, and Zeke met his glaze. After a moment, Troy clapped his hands and sighed.

"Alright I'll go home."

"Now." Zeke stated with a smirk, that Troy returned with a smirk of his own as he held his hands up in the air. "Hey, when I get home…I'm going to call over and see if you're there and if you aren't well let's just say I will come back and take you home myself."

"Alright alright…man I'll go just let me clean things up." Troy stated with a chuckle as he looked at him. Zeke gave him a smile and just sighed for a moment before speaking again as he stood up and put on his jacket.

"Good well look I'm outta here…I've been missing Sharpay something fierce man. Look I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah man…tomorrow." Troy murmured as he watched Zeke head out of the office, leaning back in his chair he let his hand drift down to his right knee and sighed. His mind immediately went to the one man that had been haunting his marriage for years. No that sicko had to still be in jail, there was no way. He went down for attempted rape and aggravated assault. Leaning forward, he pulled up the prisoner database and typed in the name of the one person that he could actually say he hated. Billy Watson. He frowned as he scared face of a twenty year old flashed across his screen, scanning the information he frowned when he ran that he had been transported. Reading the name of the prison he sighed for a moment.

"They transported him out of state…the bastard couldn't even handle a New Mexico state prison, I wonder how he likes California prisons." He whispered as he looked at the information and released a breath he didn't even know he was caring.

"Who's that?" Jerking around, Troy spun his chair around and looked at the man standing directly behind him. He reached out and quickly minimized the page as he sent Dennis his hardest glare who was looking at him waiting for a reply.

"None of your business," he snapped as he turned his head to look at him. "What da hell do you want, Dennis?" Dennis held his glaze for a moment longer before shaking his head and holding up a file.

"I went over the case file and I have to say…you keep popping out now, every time I review something. Everything seems to have some sort of link to you." Troy narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before speaking.

"No…it doesn't." Turning away from him he looked at his desk and sighed for a moment, before pushing his chair fully away and standing up and meeting Dennis eye to eye. "Look do me a favorite why don't you look over it again, and I mean this time try to look at it with out thinking about me and come up with the real clues."

"You seem so certain now." Dennis replied with sarcasm as he sent Troy a smug look. Clenching his fists by his sides Troy stepped even closer to Dennis while trying his best to refrain from beating him to a pulp.

"I am…I just went over all my arrests and none of them have been fully released and they all can be accounted for at this very hour." Troy replied back smugly. "The chief brought you here to solve the crime not implicate his detectives. Come put that FBI training to good use or you're going to make them look bad."

"You seem angry now also," Dennis replied as he looked at him. "There's no reason for that."

"There is…I don't like you trying to tell me that some craze killer is after me or my family. Do you think that sits well with me? Do you think I would deny something like that and put my family in danger?" Troy exclaimed.

"If you don't want that to be true…then yes I would say that you would deny it. Look Troy…its plan to see that you don't even want to consider it. You don't want to think about it at all."

"That's because-." Troy began his anger reaching its breaking point, as he looked at Dennis who shook off his words and continued speaking.

"Because you're denying it. What's it going to take?" Dennis snapped back, as Troy control finally snapped, grabbing the sides of Dennis' lapels he shoved the younger man back until he was up against the wall. Troy stared at him his eyes as cold as ice, leaning closer he spoke his voice taking on a deadly tone.

"Like I stated earlier today, Dennis. No one is after my family. Hell go through the stacks and see for yourself, I've already done it." He finished letting his hands go of the other man's lapel. Dennis dropped and barely caught himself on the file cabinet. He stared at Troy and sighed.

"Then why would I waste my time." Dennis replied as he stared at him. "Look I want to catch this killer as much as you, Troy." Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"Then focus on the freaking clues…the real clues and not the ones that you've made up in your head." Walking away from them he started picking up the papers up that he knocked onto the floor earlier when Zeke had come in to check on him. "Focus on them and find this killer and then report back to me with your findings, and stop trying to tie me and mine to these murders."

"I'm not a cadet." Dennis exclaimed as he watched Troy continue picking up the papers. Troy didn't response he just turned and walked over to Dennis and placed them in Dennis' hand. Grabbing his coat, he led Dennis to the door and led him outside turning around he locked it.

"Look here…you aren't a FBI agent; you're a cadet as far as I'm concern. Go over everything…I thought your specialty was finding patterns, well find it." Troy shouted as he left and walked towards the door. Dennis watched him as he exited the building and sighed.

"I've already found the pattern…I just have to make you see it." He turned to leave but paused as he thought about the picture of the man that Troy had quickly minimized on his computer. His gut was going off, and if there was one thing he trust it was his gut feeling. Catching a janitor that was currently emptying some near by trashcans, he made up a story to let him into Troy's office. Thanking the man, he walked over to the computer and hit a key hoping it was just sleeping. Almost immediately the screen lit up, sitting down he maximize the screen and looked at the picture.

"Billy Watson…just who are you?"

Troy entered the house with a sigh, the confrontation with Dennis still playing over and over again in his mind. He could hear Taylor's voice softly talking in the living and walked in that direction. Taylor turned and saw him and graced him with a smile. "He just walked in."

"Is that Zeke?" Troy replied with a chuckle, as he shook his head. Zeke never made threat that he didn't follow through on. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest as Taylor told Zeke bye.

"He was just worried about you? He said you were really into this case." She whispered as she walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. With a chuckle he allowed her to pull him forward slightly before reversing their direction and pulling her to him as he fell back onto the sofa. He laughed aloud at her small shriek as she placed her hands on his chest. Laying his head back he chuckled as the first genuine smile of the day appeared on his face.

"I'm glad to see that Zeke was wrong?" Taylor replied as she smiled down at him, Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really and what did he say?"

"That you were in a bad mood." She replied, Troy lifted a hand and lightly traced it over her cheek for a moment before speaking.

"You should know now that you put me in a good mood, no matter how I was feeling when I walked through that door. I love you, and having you in my life makes me the happiest man in the world."

"Oh I feel so special." Taylor replied playfully as Troy wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"Well you should…do you know how many women would love to be in your position."

"I don't know…cause no one matter better not be thinking about trying to be in this position with you." Troy just chuckled as he lifted up and placed her in his lap. "You know I cooked…there are some leftovers."

"I'm not ever hungry tonight." Troy murmured as he looked up at her, Taylor laid her arm around his neck and lightly traced her fingers over his cheek.

"You haven't eaten a meal in days…come on baby it won't be a thing for me to go in there and just heat it up." Troy just looked at her for a moment before lifting up and tossing her over his shoulder. Taylor let out a string of giggles as Troy bounded up the stairs towards their bedroom. Once they were inside he unceremoniously tossed her on the bed and started getting out of his clothes. Thankfully Taylor had already changed into her nightwear. After he was undressed he crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now that's better." He whispered against the back of her neck as Taylor gave off a contented sigh. "You know I love you right." He whispered as his mind flashed to the moment that he and Zeke had broken into that bedroom and saw her about to get raped. Sensing that this was not a playful moment, Taylor turned in his arms and cupped his face between her hands.

"I love you too…Troy is everything alright." Troy bent his head slightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm just stressed…it comes with the job." He whispered back as he looked at her. Thinking that it would be best to change the subject, he quickly spoke up. "How's T.J doing?" Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes at the question.

"He's fine…he's just really destroying my nerves with that dumbwaiter he keeps playing on when he gets older I'm going to be a nervous wreck." She whispered as she snuggled deeper into Troy's chest. He tightened his hold of on her and sighed for a moment.

"I'll talk to him about it alright…tomorrow." He whispered back to her as he kissed her cheek. You know it's just fun to him right. He just enjoys it…but I guess I should have never got him started on that whole dumbwaiter business huh." Taylor looked up at him and sighed.

"It's just not safe…what if something happens." She questioned, her voice tearing up slightly at the thought of their son hurting himself.

"I know…I'll talk to him, and make him understand that it's dangerous." Taylor smiled and pressed herself closer to Troy. They laid their silently in each other's arms before Taylor spoke.

"You know I haven't forgotten about you not eating."

"Baby, its late…it's not good to have heavy food on your stomach when you go to sleep." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor remained quiet for a few moments before tapping him on the shoulder. Troy rolled his eyes playfully and sighed. "Yes, Taylor."

"Don't you sigh at me." She snapped back playfully as she giggled, which caused Troy to release a chuckle or two. "Now I'm not telling you to go downstairs and eat something tonight…but I want you to promise me that you'll be home tomorrow night at eight to eat dinner with me and T.J we miss have family dinners with you." She whispered as she looked at him. Troy sighed for a moment before kissing her forehead again.

"Does that mean we can't have dessert with whip cream…since T.J will be here?"

"Maybe we can ask our parents…I know my parents would love to have him, since your parents are always stealing him."

"They are not always stealing him…they love their grandchild." Troy replied back with a chuckle.

"Well still…my parents want to see him."

"Fine after dinner I'm going to drop him off at your parents' house and then come back here for some whip cream lovin." Troy replied with a suggestive thrust of his hips. Taylor just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh you are so nasty."

At seven o'clock the next morning, Troy found himself downtown at another crime scene, this time it was of a young woman and her boyfriend who played on the basketball team for New Mexico University. He barely glanced up from the gruesome scene as Zeke found his way into the room. "So what do we have?" Troy shot him a quick glance as a smirk of pure displeasure went across his face.

"A murder…why were you expecting something else?" he asked sarcastically, as he finally looked up and gave Zeke his full attention. Zeke looked back at him and then down at the pile of bodies before him.

"Something weird must be going on…if you're making jokes about this." Troy took his eyes off of Zeke and then back towards the couple.

"My mother used to tell me that sometimes even when you're upset it's better to make a joke to ease the tension within yourself than standing around dwelling on it, and this morning I'm putting that saying to use." Zeke clucked his tongue in his mouth and sighed.

"And how's that working out for you." Zeke replied as he knelt down beside the bodies. Troy sighed and shook his head.

"It isn't working that well…but it's better than dwelling on it." Zeke nodded his head, he understand where Troy was coming from. "So do you want to known who they are?" Zeke just gave him a look as Troy pulled out his small notepad where he had written down some details when he had gotten there twenty minutes earlier.

"Their names are Rachel Mathis…and Deshaun Matthews, and as you can see our killer was after her, since she has the smile on her face." Troy spat out, as he looked at Zeke who was studying the bodies. "He cut the boyfriend up first though…cut him up good."

"You mean he gutted him." Zeke replied softly with a tone of disbelief in his voice as he shook his head. "This is just sick you know…killing people for no reason, this couple deserved a chance at happiness, and…" Troy watched as he trailed off and clenched his fist in his hands for a moment before standing up and taking a step back from the couple.

"Do you have some clue as to how they got in here…what happened?" Troy raised an eyebrow for a moment before sighing.

"Yo, man is everything okay…you're going slightly off the handle man." He replied as Zeke just clenched his jaw and looked off towards the wall. Glancing around at the men nearby Troy stepped closer and lowered his voice. "You know you can tell me…what's wrong?" Zeke crossed his arms over his chest and looked back down at the African American couple that was currently lying at their feet.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember him." Almost instantly a frown appeared on Troy's face as he looked from the boy to Zeke.

"No I don't." Zeke just shook his head for a moment before sighing; turning away from the scene he rubbed a hand through his hair and just sighed. "Come on tell me."

"Fine you remember that summer right before we started our sophomore year in college…and we helped out as counselors for the annual basketball camp…do you remember the guy we called 'Baby Shaq," as he finished his stated Troy's eyes widen and he looked down at the man.

"Damn."

"You remember now huh." Zeke replied softly as he shook his head. "This guy…he's nothing but pure evil, that boy didn't do anything to anyone." Troy just shook his head in disbelief as he continued to look down. Placing his hands on the hips, he spoke again. "Have you studied the crime scene yet, I want to know what happened?"

"Well for starters there was no sign of forced entry…now where, the windows are too high the cameras on that side that side of the building would have gotten them on tape," Troy paused an took a deep breath and released. "So my guess is that they simply walked through the front door. They killed Deshaun first…in front of the girl, and then killed her."

"Hell of a way to die."

"Do you think the killer cares." Troy asked as he spotted a young man. "Hey do you know where Agent James." He asked remembering that the young man usually drove Dennis around town and especially to the crime scenes. The young man quickly made his way over to them and nodded his head.

"He was researching something…he say that he wasn't going to come to the scene today. He sent me instead to get notes and pictures, I think he's figured it all out." Troy and Zeke clenched their jaws and gave the younger man a curt nod before Troy spoke up.

"Let's wrap this up…we got a case to solve, cause it's obvious that wonder boy from the FBI isn't going to do." Troy replied as Zeke just nodded his head.

"Okay so you're going to tell him tonight when he gets home." Taylor replied with a smile on her face as she watched Sharpay who was currently searching through the kitchen cabinets for supplies.

"Yes…I've waited long enough, besides I don't think I can hide anymore," she replied turning around and lifting her shirt up. "Look I'm starting to get a little baby bump." Taylor's grin widened as she walked over and placed her hand on Sharpay's stomach.

"Oh my goodness I'm so happy for you…for Zeke. You know I want more kids, but Troy thinks we should wait a bit." She replied with a shake of her head as she perched herself onto one of the stools that surrounded the kitchen breakfast counter. "So what do you think it is?" she asked, Sharpay smiled brightly and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl…I see how Troy and T.J team up on you and well I want to do that to Zeke, you know he wouldn't be able to say the word no in this house ever again." She stated with a chuckle, "but truthfully I don't care as long as my child is healthy."

"Spoken like a true mother."

"So where's T.J?"

"He's with his grandmother…you know next year he's going to be going to school for real and I'm just so nervous, you know. I wonder if he's going to be read for kindergarten and all…since me and Troy couldn't really afford daycare."

"Well I think you did an awesome job…that boy can practically dress himself, he can read on a 2nd grade level…he's a genius after all you are his mother." Sharpay replied with a roll of her eyes. "What's probably going to happen is that he's going to get skipped…cause let's face it that boy is smart. He already knows math, you have him writing sentences, after he goes to kindergarten are you going to get your license for teaching."

"You know I haven't really thought about that…I've been so focused on T.J and then my marriage with Troy."

"Which is doing well now." Sharpay pointed out. "Look I know you…you don't like being the house wife…you're too smart for that, I know you want to be a teacher and I know you'll enjoy it."

"I'll talk to Troy about it…but you know you're right I'd certainly enjoy teaching…molding young minds and-."

"Spoken like a true teacher." Sharpay replied as both women laughed. "So are you and Troy have a night together as well…I know you miss him, just like I miss my Zekey, this case has been extremely tiresome, and I know it's been bothering Zeke. Hopefully this news will brighten his day."

"He's wanted a child for so long…Sharpay I'm sure that the news will brighten his day." She replied with smile as she looked at Sharpay. "I'm just hoping that Troy makes it home in time for the dinner…T.J and I are looking forward to it. Did you know that he hasn't been making it home in time for weeks? This case has almost become an obsession for him, and I'm hoping he solves it real soon."

"Troy and Zeke are good at what they do…I have no doubt that they're going to solve this case real soon." Sharpay replied as she gave Taylor a comforting smile, Taylor just nodded her head and sighed for a moment before speaking again.

"I hope you're right."

"Okay so what are the particulars…there was a couple in the park…and then you had Tiffany Shaw who was a freshman at East High, and then there Ashley McKinley…then Yolanda Jenkins who was killed with her boyfriend…then there was Lauren Winters she was also killed with her boyfriend at home…," Zeke picked up his half of the notes and spoke.

"And then the killer started hitting New Mexico State…and he started with Olivia Michaels a freshmen, and now he's taken out a woman named Rachel Mathis and her boyfriend." Troy tapped a pencil against the tip of his chin and looked over at Zeke.

"Is there something about these girls that stand out to you…something that we've over looked." Zeke paused and looked down at his watch, he was going to be late for the dinner that he promised Sharpay he'd make it too.

"No…there's nothing that really stands out to me…their all random…every single one of them. They didn't run in the same circle…they never accidently killed anyone and hid the murder."

"Was that a joke?"

"No…just making the observation that this isn't a cheesy 'I know what you did last summer' slasher." Zeke replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Looking out towards Dennis' desk he frowned.

"What do you think he's working?"

"Hopefully who the damn killer is." Troy replied as he glanced at his watch as well. "We've been at this for hours man…do you just want to call it quits." Zeke studied him for a moment before sighing.

"I think that's best, before I completely lose my mind. We have no clues, no leads…no nothing." He spat with a shake of his head. "But I will be taking a case folder home to go over it. We have got to figure all of this out."

"I know I know…look I know you and Sharpay have something planned so how about you just go ahead and head home."

"You need to do it too man."

"Don't worry I will…just after I figure all of this out." Troy replied with a small smile. "Don't worry I'll head home as soon as possible, I also have a dinner date with my family." He replied with a smile as he thought about Taylor. Happy for the change in conversation, Zeke looked over at him.

"How's that marriage going huh?"

"It's going fine…we're working through out problems and everything is on the up and up. We're happy…and I'm glad I can say that." He replied truthfully. Zeke smiled and clapped him on the back.

"I'm glad to hear that…look I'm heading out, and I suggest you do the same."

"Bye." Troy replied as Zeke headed out, once he was alone he looked back down at the line up of victims in front of him. "Come on…give me a clue."

Dennis watched as Zeke left the precinct, turning back to his office he saw Troy with his head buried in a case folder. After last night, he was more than certain that the killer was Billy Watson a man that had sexually assaulted Troy's wife and ended Troy's career as a basketball player. He knew that it was true, after he found out the name of the name he called California to check in on him just to make sure that he was where he was suppose to be, and he wasn't. The only problem was they hadn't changed nor updated their system to display this. That's probably why Troy was so sure that no one was after him. But after calling the authorities and dropping the title FBI agent he had learned that Billy had been released on parole, and had paid his parole officer who had been taking money under the table from his chargers, and skipped town while the man lied about his whereabouts. He knew he was in New Mexico and was currently playing a cat and mouse game with Troy. The only problem was, Troy didn't want to see it, and in order for this case to move forward…he had to make him see. Getting up, he headed straight for Troy's office. Opening the door, he looked at him for a moment before clearing his throat. "Detective Bolton?" he called out with a sarcastic voice. Looking up Troy saw him and sighed for a bit before he had just been going over in his brain all the possible reasons for the spree. Glancing back down at his work he motioned for Dennis to enter. "Sir, I went over those files you gave me to try and see if I could figure out any patterns or clues and I think I have." That statement got Troy's attention immediately for two reasons. The first it seemed like Dennis was playing up the cadet role especially after their conversation last night, and that was fine. If Dennis wanted to play the part of a cadet he had no problem assisting him and the second reason was because he claimed to have figure out the reason for the spree. "Sir…in some of my classes during training with the FBI we learned that sometimes…the patterns that serial killers usually follow, are sometimes quite simple." Now Dennis had his full attention.

"What are you saying?"

"Well I went over the victims first…in the order that they were murdered and I discovered this pattern, and it was rather unsettling considering…" he trailed off and pointed out his notes on the side of the victim listings. Troy eyes widened in shock as he looked it all over, his heart instantly sinking into his chest. It spelled Taylor's name…it spelled her name. Lifting a hand he braced it against his forehead and sighed.

"This…this has to be a mistake…a coincidence." Dennis shook his head sadly and spoke with authority.

"You and I both know that with men like these that is never true. You said it yourself there are no coincidences…this is fact as far as I'm concern." Troy lifted a hand and rubbed it over his face. He should trusted the Dennis, after all he was brought to the precinct to help with this case.

"What do you think…" he trailed off as the importance of the day came to his mind, knocking over his cup of coffee that was on his desk he pushed back from his desk, his chair slamming against the back wall leaving a small crack in it. "What if…what if the killer is setting everything up for a perfect day and-."

"Troy, are you suggesting you know who the killer is?" he asked completely dropping the act. Troy's mind immediately went back to that night so long ago. A night he thought had ended then, looking up at Dennis he nodded his head.

"He's toying with me." He muttered softly his voice rising in shock. "He's been toying with me the entire time…leaving patterns and everything. He wanted me to solve it and force us into…"

"A final confrontation…Troy are you sure…who are you talking about." Troy shook his head and then looked at the Dennis and issued his order.

"I need all police units to 2245 Liberty Street…he wouldn't strike me close to home yet would it…not if he wanted that to be apart of the finally…" he trailed off as thoughts and images came to his mind. The faces of the victims their bodies…that sicko had done to them. "He wants my attention…so he'll go after my… friends first…oh damn Ze…" he trailed off and rushed out of the room.

Zeke sighed as he drove through the semi-busy streets of downtown, as he pulled up in front of a red light; he was immediately rammed in the back of his car which sent him jerking forward. All Zeke could think was thank God he was stopped. Glancing into the rearview mirror he saw the car was filled with about three men. With a sigh, he leant over and reached into his glove compartment and pulled out his information. He hopped he would get through this quick after all he had to make it home, it wasn't in him to disappoint Sharpay. Leaning back wanted as other cars zoomed by as he carefully maneuvered his vehicle to the side of the road and waited for them to do the side. "I hope we can get through this fast." He mumbled as he looked at the dashboard.

"He's late, Taylor." Sharpay replied with a sigh. "And I order pizza." She heard a giggle on the other end of the phone. "What's so funny, Taylor?"

"You…why did you order pizza."

"I was craving it."

"Craving…you aren't that pregnant." Taylor replied again with a laugh, "And don't hold him being late against him. He probably just got tied up at work, or maybe you need to learn some patience and give him a few more minutes. I swear your parents…" she trailed off again with a giggle.

"I'm going to tell them what you were thinking Tay-Ann." Sharpay exclaimed with a laugh of her own. "They did not spoil me."

"I didn't say it…you did and that must mean that they really did, since you're so quick to deny it all of a sudden. I remember back in school you used to say they spoiled you proudly like it was a badge of honor."

"I did not." Sharpay replied with a laugh again. "Look I'll give him a few more minutes alright…and I guess I better let you go, so you won't burn anything."

"Please I could cook this dinner with my eyes shut."

"Sure girl…bye."

"Bye."

Billy tightened his hands on the steering and stared at the head of the man sitting in his car in front of him. "Alright this is it…Sam, I want you to stay in the car already. Once we leave I want you in the driver seat so we can get away quickly. Kyle have your gun ready…and I'll do the rest." Getting out of the car, they slowly walked up to the other car just as the door was opening. Billy struck first grabbing the African American man by the neck and quickly cutting his throat blood splattering on his clothing and he looked across the car at Kyle who had his gun trained on the passenger window. Pushing the body back into the car, he smiled at the man sitting on the other side silently crying in his domino's uniform. "Why hello there?" he called out with a smirk as he studied the boy.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your business…what I need for you to do is," he reached out and picked up the recipe from the pizza box and smiled. "Well it seems that luck is on my side…I need for you to go ahead and deliver those pizzas as planned go ahead…the house is right over there."

Sharpay was busy dancing and singing to the radio when she heard the doorbell ring, "Oh I hope it's Zeke." she exclaimed as she quickly headed to the door and opened it only to find the pizza boy standing on the other side. "Hello." She greeted not noticing the frightened look on the man's face. Turning away from him she walked over the hallway table and went into her purse to the get the money to pay. "Just set it right over," she jumped dropping her money onto the floor as a large bang jerking around back to the pizza boy she screamed as blood, bits of brain, and skull fragments littered the front of her shirt as a mist of blood floated in the air before it slowly landed to the between her and the door wetting it lightly. The boy's body fell to the floor with a sickening smack and in stepped two men. The first had a gruesome cut in his face that forced him to smile, and for the first time in her life she realized that smile didn't always have to be pleasant. He looked at her and then picked up the pizza box that was covered in blood and looked at her with a smile.

" Now you want me to set the pizza box where?"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the HSM characters, but I do however own the short story this is based off of…do not plagiarize.

**A/N: Alright it's time for yet another update but first I would like to thank my reviewers from last time; **TraylorxChaylor, chaylorXtraylorlover101, seabreezylady18, cornique chaylor girl, MermaidRam85, blueprincess972, glasvegas, dreamluver209, mzwendy85, Caramello08, lilmissmonique, and Phelycia. **Thank you all for the reviews and I want to say that I'm sorry for not posting last week, but writer's block is a terrible thing a real terrible thing. We are nearing the end of this tale and I hope you guys are enjoying the ride. Please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

"…get everyone over to 2245 Liberty Street now, that's the next place." He screamed as he rushed out of the door. Dennis nodded and signaled for a younger cadet to make the call he watched as the younger man picked up his radio to make the all-call hoping that Troy was right, because if he wasn't someone else was going to die tonight.

"Now you want me to set the pizza box where?" Sharpay stared in horror at the man in front of her as she slowly backed away from the scene. He watched her for a moment before looking down at the blood splattered floor. Lifting his head back up at her he chuckled and just smiled. "Sorry about the mess."

"My husband will be here any minute…and you'll be sorry." She cried as she looked at him, her vision becoming blurry with tears as she clumsily backed away into the corner of the wall. The man dropped the pizza box and slowly stalked towards her, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a knife and looked at her and then paused as another stepped into the house kicking the body out of the way and closing the door closed with a slam.

"See what you don't seem to understand is that I was hoping your husband would come…you see I have a beef with him as well." Sharpay studied him as she cautiously backed into the living room with him still following her, his knife poised in the air ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me…you don't remember all the things you used to say about me back in high school. How creepy I was…you mean to tell me you don't REMEMBER how you made my life a living hell." He shouted out angrily as he studied her coldly. Sharpay backed up unto the end table and grabbed the base of the vase, as she continued to look at him trying her best to place his face. "Come on tell me you remember me!" he shouted out as he jumped forward, Sharpay screamed as she turned and slammed the vase into his head. She watched as he fell forward breaking the end table on impact. Turning she rushed up the stairs hoping she could at least make it to the bathroom. Billy hopped up just as Kyle rushed to his side.

"You alright?" he asked as he pulled his brother up, Billy looked down at himself and then just chuckle as he lifted a hand to his head and topped the top and immediately felt the wetness of his own blood.

"Guard the door…that bitch is mine." He whispered with a laugh as he made his way upstairs, to get the revenge he had been dreaming off since the moment she uttered her first insult back in ninth grade. As he entered the upstairs hallway he heard the door slam close and lifted an eyebrow. With a chuckle he slowly walked towards the door. "Oh Sharpay…Oh Sharpay." He called out as he made his way further down the hallway and towards the door. Once he made it to the door that she had closed he pressed himself up against it, while at the same time trailing his knife up and down the wooden door. Leaving deep groves as well as making a scrapping sound. "You know back in high school you hurt me a lot…and I'm sure you would have done the same in college if I hadn't avoided you like the plague." He whispered coldly. "I know you should take the blame for what's happened in this town so far…you turned her against me you know, but after tonight I will have her back. I will have her back with me." He pressed himself closer to the door until he was almost flush against it. "No one is going to stop me from having what's mine tonight." He shouted out as he quietly slides his knife into the door frame and pocking the lock and slamming the door open. As soon as he stepped into the bathroom a metal bar slammed into the back of his head knocking him forward against the sink and sending his head flying into the mirror scattering it on impact. Sharpay didn't wait to see if she knocked him out, she just hurried up and rushed out of the bathroom hoping she could get past the other guy. She barely made it past Billy, before he reached out and pulled her ankle sending her falling face first into the floor. She groaned in pain and fear as her hands reached frantically down to her stomach. Getting up, he crawled over her and looked down at her face.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He whispers as he pushes himself up and grabs her back the hair and starts to bodily pull her from out of the bathroom. She latches onto his hand and starts struggling.

"You're never going to get away with this."

"Oh how cliché." He whispered with a chuckle as he dragged her down the stairs and tossing her to the floor. Lifting up his knife he bent down beside her and just smile. "Since we're going be all cliché and shit… I'll give you one of my own…this isn't going to hurt a bit." He looks up as he hears a grunt and then sees his brother flying into the wall that ended the hallway. Sharpay felt tears immediately pool in her eyes as she saw Zeke step into their line of vision. Assessing the scene, Zeke's glaze narrowed on the man before he growled.

"Get away from my wife."

Troy raced down the street his car's siren going, as he maneuvered his way through the late afternoon traffic. While cursing himself and silently praying that he made it to Zeke and Sharpay's home before it was too late. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been…so incredibly stupid, and now that stupidity could cause him the lives of his closes friends. It had all been right there in front of him the entire time. Billy had been basically shouting his intentions from the roof top. Troy blasted his home as he pulled his car up onto the sideway to get by the traffic that was backing up. He barely registered the people screaming and jumping out of his way. He couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out, but then again denial was one hell of an emotion, he was supposed to be best at solving crimes. It was his job to solve crimes, murders, and to bring criminals to justice. It was his job, and he failed. Seeing the city park coming up, he turned his car quickly cutting across the lanes narrowly avoiding being the cause of a major accident. He cut into the park running his car over the perfectly manicured grass as he blasted his horn so that the pedestrians could get out of his way.

"Excuse me!" Billy replied as he stood up and looked at Zeke, who carefully studied him while flicking his eyes towards Sharpay. Balling his fists up, he looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I said stay away from my wife." He whispered again, his voice dangerously low, Billy chuckle and the looked down at Sharpay for a moment.

"And if I don't…Baylor." Zeke moved forward then, careful not to force the other man to make any sudden moves. "What are you going to do about?" Billy taunted lowering his knife towards Sharpay who remained still with her eyes on Zeke, while a single tear escaped her eye. Looking at the scene, Billy giggled, and it didn't take Sharpay or Zeke long to deem him absolutely insane. Billy looked down at Sharpay again and then drove the knife down into her arm. She tilted her head back and screamed out in pain, her cry of pain ripped through Zeke's entire being. His eyes turned to Billy with nothing but hatred within them and shouted.

"I'm going to rip you apart." Billy barely blinked as Zeke charged forward; grabbing him around the waist Zeke lifted him and slammed him into the wall. Billy grunted and slammed his fist into the back of Zeke's head while bringing his knee up into the bottom of his chin. Zeke stumbled back just as Billy collapsed onto the floor holding his back.

"We really shouldn't fight like this." Billy murmured with an insane laugh, as Zeke stood up breathing deeply. "I'm just saying I have a little something better to do." He murmured as Zeke moved towards him sending a fist into Billy's side. With a groan, Billy bent only to run into Zeke's other fist. Grabbing him, Zeke tossed Billy into the glass coffee table. "Ohhh!" Billy cried as he started laughing, Zeke moved towards him just as Billy grabbed onto a piece of glass and swung his arm up. Zeke stumbled back as he felt his skin being cut into. Pressing a hand against his chest, he saw that it was coated with his warm blood. Looking back up he saw too late that Billy was rushing towards him. Billy screamed out a war yell, as he swung upward, cutting glass into the side of Zeke's upper lip all the way to the outside of his left eye.

Zeke stumbled back as blood instantly filled his vision, Billy watched as he fell back against the fireplace knocking the gate back. Sharpay watched in horror, as she moved towards him tears streaming down her face in anguish. "Zeke baby get up." She cried as Billy sucked his teeth, the sound loud even to her own ears. Billy looked down at Zeke as he clutched his face and smiled. Walking over to Sharpay he grabbed her injured arm just as Kyle was slowly coming around. Pulling her over towards the sofa that faced the fireplace. Reaching down he yanked the knife out her arm. Just as Kyle was slowly pulling Zeke up and hooking his hands around his arms so he couldn't escape. "Zeke!" Sharpay cried as Billy moved towards him.

"You know what he reminds me of, Kyle?" Billy asked as he lifted Zeke's bloodied face as that the other man was looking at him. Zeke stared at him for a moment before spitting some of his blood into his face. Billy didn't even flinch as the splatter slowly rolled down his cheek, "Kyle do you know what he reminds me of?"

"No." Kyle whispered as he held Zeke tightly, fearing that the other man would break out again. He had been taken by surprise earlier, thinking that the person coming in was Sam. Billy leaned closer to Zeke and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Do you want to know what happened to me when you and Troy sent me to jail all those years ago." He asked softly as he stepped back and grabbed Sharpay and pulled her up into his arms. Holding her to his side, Billy trailed the knife down her wet pale cheek, causing Zeke to instantly tense up. "Do you want to know?" he shouted, Zeke immediately struggled against Kyle's hold while looking desperately between Sharpay and the maniac holding the knife against her.

"Leave her alone…she isn't apart of this."

"That's where you're wrong…she's apart of this always has been, now answer my question." He shouted back at Zeke. Not taking his eyes from Sharpay, Zeke spoke.

"I don't know what happened to you, and I don't care." He whispered, as he finally took his eyes off Sharpay and looked at the man who was holding his wife captive. He could see almost instantly the effect that his uncaring attitude had on the other man. Pushing Sharpay down, Billy rushed him and grabbed the bottom of his chin.

"You should care…cause you're the reason why this happened," he shouted pointing to his cut up mouth. "You, that bitch you call a wife, and Troy…took away everything. You stole the woman I love from me and my freedom. You did this."

"We didn't do nothing." Zeke replied coldly, as he slowly shifted his eyes back to Sharpay who sat on the ground scared out of her mind while watching him talk to the man that held both their lives in his hands. Billy lowered his head for a moment, before looking back at Sharpay.

"What you did…was take the woman I loved from me."

"You were going to rape her."

"I was going to love her." Billy exclaimed as he took his eyes off Sharpay and then looked back at Zeke. "And I only feel that it's best I return the favor." He sneered as he lifted his hand and reared back. Zeke's eyes immediately snapped to Sharpay and he mouthed 'I love you' to her, just as Billy shoved the knife into his stomach. Zeke grunted as he pulled the knife through his flesh. The blade cutting into him like hot butter, Zeke grunted and collapsed onto the ground as Sharpay screamed. Billy watched as Zeke slumped down in a heap and chuckled. He barely spared Sharpay a glance as she crawled over to Zeke cradling her wounded arm. Turning back around Billy looked at them for a moment before looking at Kyle.

"I want you to stay here…make sure you hold up Troy and the police for as long as you can. Cause I have one more stop, and no one getting in my way." Kyle nodded and reached into the back of his pants as he pulled out his gun. Billy turned back around and looked at Sharpay who was trembling in fear as she stared up at him. He chuckled as he looked at her face and tilted his head to the side so he could meet her tearful eyes. Bending down he dragged his index finger through the steady building pool of blood that was currently coming from Zeke.

"Billy, man you better leave I can hear sirens." Kyle called out as Billy just held up his hand while looking intently at Sharpay. Lifting the finger covered in Zeke's blood he looked at it and then back at Sharpay.

"I've got to leave my mark." He whispered as he reached out and grabbed Sharpay's chin with the hand that wasn't bloody. She screamed and tried to move away from him, but he held her still as he chuckled.

"Don't cry Sharpay, just smile." He whispered as he dragged his finger across her face in order to paint a smile on her by using the blood of her husband. Releasing her, he stepped back and headed for the door. Turning around he looked back at his brother. "You better hold them off." He whispered as he rushed out of the house. Moments later Sharpay heard the sound of a car pulling off. Kyle turned to her and frowned for a moment before walking over to her, he looked around quickly and then picked up a throw from the sofa and came over to them. Sharpay threw herself over Zeke's body and looked up at Kyle with wild desperate eyes.

"Stop don't come any closer." She whispered her voice harsh and hoarse; Kyle stared at her dumbly for a moment before looking down at Zeke.

"I want to help." He whispered as he studied her for a moment, he had always wanted to help the others, but his brother had always been around. Besides Sam had turned out to be just as sick as their older brother dispute the abuse he suffered at his hands. At his words Sharpay looked up at him with surprise as he knelt down and rolled Zeke over. He carefully wrapped the sheet around his middle and then tied it. Without another word, he left to take up his post outside. He knew he was going to die, and after being apart of his brother's murder spree. He couldn't think of anything more deserving. Once they were alone, Sharpay looked down at Zeke and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Baby…you gotta hold on okay."

"Shar, I'm so sorry." Zeke whispered as a lone tear rolled from his eyes. "I don't want to leave you here alone baby." he choked out softly as he looked up at her.

"You gotta hold on…I was going to tell you tonight, Zeke." She sobbed as she lowered her head down to his chest. "I was going to tell you that I was pregnant." She lifted her head as she watched Zeke. The corner of his mouth lifted up in the form of smirk as he looked at her.

"I bet she'll be beautiful just…like…you." He whispered as he lowered his eyes and immediately went limp in Sharpay's arms. She stared down at him in disbelief as she shook her husband violently; she barely heard the gunshots going off outside. She didn't hear the sound of footsteps entering the house all she could see was Zeke, and all she could feel was the loneliness and despair. Lifting her head up she screamed out to the heavens as she clutched Zeke to her. After her voice died out, she looked up at Troy who stood poised in the entry way with his gun in his hand.

"Troy." She cried, or whimpered. At the moment Troy wasn't sure what all he could see was his best friend lying in her arms seemingly dead. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his radio and called for back up and emergency services while telling them that a cop was down. Rushing over to them, the only thought that was going through his mind was that he had been too late and now because of his stubbornness to admit to himself that Billy was in fact back, he may have lost his best friend. Setting the radio to the side, he looked at his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Troy's he's not waking up?"

"Zeke, buddy come on stop scaring us like this." He murmured as he tried his best not to freak out over the large amount of blood that he had already lost. Lifting a hand, he grabbed a hold of his wrist and felt for a pulse. Almost immediately he released a sigh, as Sharpay watched him.

"What! What's happening?"

"He has a pulse…it's faint, but it's there." He whispered with a smile, lifting his hands up he bent over his body and placed pressure on the wound while Sharpay moved her body so that she was sitting with Zeke's head in her lap. Troy watched her for a moment, and silently wished that the backup and ambulance would hurry up. He had to get to his home; he was positive that was where Billy was headed next. As he continued to press down on the wound, Sharpay looked over at them and he could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Okay now I want you to set the table…do you remember how Mommy showed you?" Taylor asked as she looked down at T.J who was standing beside her in the kitchen as she put the finishing touches on the dessert. Today he had been almost more excited than she was over the prospect of Troy coming home for dinner. For the last few months that had been nothing more than a distant reality of what used to be before Troy got involved with his current case.

"Yeah, mommy…I'll be careful." He replied as he reached up and grabbed a plate and then scurried out of the room while calling back over his shoulder. "I can't wait for him to try my mac and cheese…do you think he'll like it." Taylor smiled as she picked up the cover and placed it over the cake while walking into the dining room.

"Oh I know he'll love it." She replied as she studied the table for a moment. It was covered in food, and Taylor wondered briefly if she had in her excitement cooked too much for a family of three. T.J brushed pass her as he hurried into the kitchen to get the rest of the silverware just as the doorbell sounded. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Taylor looked over at T.J who seemed to be bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Can I go answer it mommy?" he asked with a widening smile that reminded her immediately of Troy. With a subtle nod of her head he took off to answer the door with a large smile on his face. Instead of the usual laughter that accompany T.J's greeting whenever he saw Troy when he came home, the house was unusually silent. Moving towards the front door she froze as T.J came around the corner looking quite terrified; however her own terror rose as she looked into the face of a man she thought she had gotten out of her life so long ago. He chuckled as he pushed T.J away from him and over to her. Not wasting anytime, T.J rushed to her side and hid behind her leg, barely peeking out at the man who was studying his mother with a small smile on his face.

"It's been awhile Taylor…but I know deep down you're happy to see me again." Taylor gasped as she backed away, immediately putting the table between her and Billy while making sure that her son was well out of his reach. Billy studied the movement for a moment before shaking his head in shock. "I would never hurt you…I love you." He whispered as he looked at her.

"You don't love me…you're obsessed…please just leave me alone, Billy just leave me alone." She cried as she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Billy's eyes darkened at her statement as he glared at her.

"Is that what that damn Troy told you? Did he tell you that I was obsessed with you, that I didn't love you? Did he convince you that you didn't love me?" He screamed making her and T.J jump back in fright. Their movements drew his attentions directly to T.J and he sneered at the younger boy. Not taking his eyes off her son he continued to speak. "You know I've been watching you ever since I murdered that first couple…I've been watching your son too."

"No please leave him alone please." She cried as she back up even more, however she wasn't expecting Billy to rush her. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her to him in a rage that she never seen on anyone before except Troy when he had discovered that Billy had drugged her and was on the verge of raping her that night so long ago.

"Why did you have his child!" he yelled out scaring Taylor, and causing the tears in T.J's eyes to immediately fall as he watched the strange man who had given him his basketball yell at his mother. "Why did you have to do it?" he continued to yell as he shook Taylor as she struggle to answer him. "Answer me." He replied releasing Taylor so that she stumbled back and into the table. Taylor lifted a hand and wiped her eyes as she looked at him before whispering.

"I did it because I love him." She answered boldly, Billy's eyes narrowed in disbelief as he raised his hand and struck her across the face sending her crashing to the floor. Taylor let out a frightened yelp as she clutched a hand to her face.

"Liar!" Billy yelled as he moved to pull her back up into his face. "You're a liar…he…he just has you confused. I know you love me." He whispered as he brushed her hand aside and caressed the reddening skin. "I'm sorry…you just don't know what it does to me when you claim not to love me especially when I know you do." Taylor shuddered at the complete craze look in his eyes as he addressed her softly. She slowly lowered her hands as he continued to hold her in a loose embrace, she flicked her eyes across the room at her son and then at the wine bottle resting on the table just within reach.

"What exactly are you going to about my son then? Since you love me so much…he's apart of me so what are you going to do?" she asked trying her best to buy herself sometime. Her main concern was getting her son to safety, her safety was a distance second, but for some odd reason she knew he wouldn't kill her no matter what she said or did. He would always just blame someone else for her words. At her question, Billy glanced over at T.J and then chuckled.

"He's also apart of Troy and I'm not going to raise Troy Bolton's son." He murmured as he lowered his head to her neck taking in her essence as Taylor reached over and wrapped her hands around the neck of the bottle while closing her eyes in disgust. He continued to talk as he placed soft kisses along her skin leaving Taylor to wonder if she would ever be clean again. "It's like a lions," he whispered tightening his hold on her waist. "When an male lion takes control of a pride after killing the other male lion he usually kills the cubs, and this is no different…I will not have any part of Troy Bolton in our lives and that includes his son." He whispered as he lifted his head up and looked at her. "Do you understand me?" Taylor didn't response she just raised the bottle and slammed it against his head the glass scattered going everywhere along with the wine. She barely looked as he fell to the floor. Turning she grabbed T.J's hand and rushed down the hallway to the laundry room once inside she closed the door and braced herself on it. She had to figure out how to get her son out of there.

"Mommy…who's that?" T.J cried as he clutched her shirt while tears of terror rolled down his young face. Looking at him, she moved to speak but winced as she heard a large bang sound on the door. "Mom!" he cried "I want Daddy!"

"I know sweetheart…I know." She whispered as she looked around for a way to get him out of there, or a weapon of some kind. Then she saw it, up till now it had been the source of all her worry, but now it seemed to be the only beacon of hope in the small laundry room. Kneeling down, but also being mindful not to release her hold on the door she spoke. "T.J…I want you to get in the dumbwaiter, and go to the attic. Once you're there you need to lock the door okay and wait until your daddy gets here." T.J looked at her and slowly shook his head as more tears escaped his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you mommy…you come too."

"I can't, sweetheart…I just can't." she paused as another large slam jerked the door.

"Please." He cried again as he latched onto her hand pulling with all his might, but Taylor remained firm against the door although she was now crying.

"Sweetie, I just can't alright…now go and do what mommy says." T.J just nodded his head and quickly rushed to the dumbwaiter climbing in he looked at Taylor and whispered.

"I love you mommy."

"Mommy loves you too." She cried as the dumbwaiter lifted up out of the room just as Billy hit the door hard enough to knock her hold loose. He rushed into the room and looked at her and then turned a slow circle.

"Where is the boy?"

"You're not going to hurt my son." She spat out coldly, as he turned to her and then cursed under his breath. Moving to her, he grabbed her arm and then pulled her towards him while watching her.

"I'll make you forget him within our first year together."

"Do you actually think you'll get away with this…Troy won't rest until-." Billy shook her furiously as he glared at her.

"Do not speak his name." he yelled his fury coming through loud and clear. He dragged her out of the room with Taylor screaming and crying while pleading with him on why he should let her go. He paused in the hallway, and Taylor saw a young man that held a resemblance to Billy standing there patiently or impatiently she was exactly sure. Billy dragged her behind him, his hand gripping into her flesh causing her quick repeated rushes of pain.

"Sam!" he called out gaining the other man's attention. "I want you to stay here and make sure when that fool Troy shows up that you kill him." Sam just nodded his head and reached behind his back and pulled out his gun. Billy didn't say anymore, he just dragged Taylor out of the house with her continuing to struggle against him.

"What you get people to work for you that are scared of you too." She spat as she continued to struggle, Billy eyes narrowed as he turned her and slammed her body against the side of his car.

"No…I grew tired of his stuttering voice and I cut out his tongue, don't tempt me to do the same to you. I can love you without a voice, but I would hate to do so, since do I love the sound of your voice." He replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. "Do we have an understanding?" A lone tear fell from Taylor's eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yeah…we have an understanding." She whispered as she looked away from him, Billy barely smiled as he pushed her into the car and climbed in right behind her, forcing her to maneuver her way into the passenger seat. Moments later they were speeding off, all Taylor could do was pray that Troy and her son were going to be okay, because nothing else matter.

It hadn't taken too long for the backup and ambulance to arrive on the scene, and by the time they had pulled up outside of Zeke's home, he was rushing out to his car to head over to his own home. He barely registered the ringing of his cell phone as he rode. Reaching over he picked up his phone and answered barely able to conceal his anxiousness. "Troy, this is Dennis…where the hell are you, I'm over at Zeke's house and-."

"He's going after my family…-."

"You need proper backup…a plan-." Troy swerved to miss an on coming car before shouting into the phone.

"My family needs me…I'm not going to wait for backup…and I'm damn sure am not going to wait to make a plan. Time is of the essence, and as you very well know I've wasted enough time as it is." Troy murmured his voice getting lower as he admitted his fault in the entire situation.

"Don't blame yourself for this…I don't know what I would have done in your shoes, but I'm pretty sure that I would have probably done the exact same time." Troy just clenched his jaw as he turned into his neighborhood barely missing another car as it sped by.

"Look I'm almost there…if you want to help how about you get here as soon as possible." Troy closed his phone and tossed it aside as he pulled up outside of his home. Getting out of the car, he checked his gun and then raced inside. He paused at the entrance when he saw that the front door was already slightly open. Pushing open the door, he carefully moved inside with his gun raised waist high. He carefully walked forward making sure that his steps were quiet. "Taylor! T.J!" he called out as the quiet in the house immediately got to him. As he stepped into the living room a gunshot sounded just before Troy felt a sharp stinging pain in his arm that sent him stumbling forward from impact. Turning around he quickly fired off two shots as he dropped down behind the sofa, just as the window above him scattered from another stray bullet. Grasping his arm in pain, Troy let out a small yelp of pain as he carefully pushed down on the flesh and flexed his arm a bit just to see if he could move it. Moving quickly he popped back up and fired off another round as he heard footsteps moving closer. The man stumbled back dodging the bullets as he fired back as well. Deciding to move quickly Troy rushed the man striking him against the head with his gun while kicking him in the stomach, the man opened his mouth to shout in pain and Troy saw that he was missing a tongue. The shock of the discovery sent Troy sprawling back from the man who instantly balled up his fist and slammed it into Troy's jaw. The man picked up his gun just as Troy reached the smaller back-up one in leg holster. Firing quickly Troy watched as three bullets hit the other man center mass while another bullet clipped his side causing him to groan out in pain as he watched the other man fall to the ground. Pulling himself along the carpet he reached the sofa and pulled himself up. "Taylor! T.J!" he cried out as he slowly moved towards the staircase. "Taylor!" he screamed out again, just as he heard tiny footsteps running towards him from the laundry room. Turning around he felt tears gather in his eyes when he saw his son running towards him wildly with tears streaming down his face. As soon as the relief washed over him, Troy slumped to the ground and with his last strength at the moment he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close. The little boy slung his arms around him tightly and cried into the crook of his neck. "T.J are you alright…where is your mother?" Troy asked as he gently pulled away from the boy to study him a bit. At the mention of his mother T.J's bottom lip began to tremble as more tears rolled down his face. Lifting one of his little fists to the side of his face he began sobbing.

"She made me leave…I sorry Daddy." He cried, Troy felt his heart stop at the words but covered it well as he pulled his son closer and held him tightly. "Sorry Daddy." He cried as he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on. Troy slumped slightly on the steps, dropping his gun as he held his son tightly. He barely looked up as cops came barging in the house all he did was focus on his son and the pain that they were sharing at the moment.

Dennis spotted him immediately and walked over to him, concern completely written across his features. Troy barely looked up at him as he started speaking. "Are you alright?" Not looking up from the picture of Taylor and T.J on the wall, the place that his eyes had landed on moments before they entered he answered.

"My wife is missing do you think I'm alright?" Troy answered coldly; Dennis studied him for a bit before jumping in panic.

"You're bleeding…you've been shot."

"It's a flesh wound. How are Zeke and Sharpay?" Troy muttered as he winced visibly in pain as if thinking about the wounds made their pain that much more noticeable to him. Dennis noticed the look and moved forward a bit.

"Zeke, stable and his wife is fine," he studied him again and sighed. "You need to get those fixed up."

"No, what I need to do is go after my wife, and what you need to do is call my parents or Taylor's parents so someone T.J trusts can look after him." Troy replied as he stood up. "As for the wounds I think I can handle them, what I can't handle is losing my wife to that sick psychopath."

"Look I won't pretend to understand what you're going through but Troy you need to have those wounds looked after." Troy turned to him then a frown marring his face as he thought all the things that sicko could be doing to his wife at that very moment. Holding his son close who was still crying over the fact that his mother had been taken, Troy spoke with an even calm that sent chills down Dennis' spine. Troy's voice spoke of a promise, one that he was going to follow through till the very end.

"This isn't up for discussion…I'm going after my wife."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright we've come to the end of this story; and I want to thank all of my reviewers from last week; **glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, seabreezylady18, cornique chaylor girl, MermaidRam85, Phelycia, TraylorxChaylor, mzwendy85, Caramello08, and lilmissmonique. **I hope everyone enjoyed this story, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I hope this ending is to your liking and please don't forget to send me a review when you're finished I can't wait to hear what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

Billy dragged the struggling Taylor, into his home ignoring her curses and cries for help once inside he tossed her to the floor and slammed the door closed and locked it before turning to see her rushing away from him obviously looking for a way out of the home. In two quick steps he had her by the back her shirt and slung her to the floor. Screaming out in surprise Taylor rolled onto her back clutching the arm she fell down on in pain as she stared up at him in utter fear. He watched her for a brief moment before shaking his head. "Why do you make me hurt you?" Taylor remained quiet, as Billy knelt down beside her and lifted her arm up to his eyes so he could check her over. Taylor watched him and then looked down at her fingers; she almost gagged when she saw that his finger nails were caked with blood. Forcing her shudder to remain down she focused on a spot over his shoulder. "You really should be more careful." He admonished as he gently set her arm down and then took the other man within his and pulled her up to her feet. Taylor looked away from him but Billy lifted his hand and forced her to look him in the eye. "Am I right?" he asked softly like a parent talking to their wayward child. Taylor studied his face for a few moments, taking in the lines that had carved themselves into his cheek skin which caused him to have a permitted smile plastered on his rather sinister looking features. Unable to stop herself she asked softly.

"What happened…?" he jerked away from her and took two steps back fingering the cuts as he watched her silently before chuckling.

"They are marks of my love for you?" Taylor's face immediately turned into a frown that set Billy's teeth on edge.

"You did this to yourself." He chuckled then, or rather giggled. At the moment Taylor was not so sure, and she wasn't even sure if she knew which one would be worst. Billy dragged a hand through his hair as he looked at her and sighed.

"No…these were giving to me because certain people didn't like the fact that I love you." He replied softly as he stepped forward and grabbed her hands, his grip tightening around her as he pulled her close. "They didn't understand our love." Taylor looked up at him with tears in her eyes before shaking her head.

"You have to let me go…my son." Billy released her then, disgust showing throughout his face before he turned his back to her. Taylor quickly swallowed her words as she looked at him fearing his coming reaction.

"You're still thinking about him." Feeling a sudden burst of anger she nodded her head and then spoke up bravely.

"Of course I'm still thinking about my son. I love him." She barely had a chance to scream before Billy was back upon her holding her tightly within his grasp he looked into her eyes and frowned.

"I should have killed the boy when I had the chance…he's your only link to Troy. He's the only thing keeping you attached to a man that never truly loved you not like I love you." Taylor frowned then and shook her head furiously before speaking.

"He loves me…he would never hurt my friends or anyone else like you have. He loves me and he would never dream of hurting anyone. He's too good for that." She screamed as she looked up at her. Billy instantly became furious as her words hit him, reared back and slapped her hard. He watched as a cut immediately appeared on her cheek. As he stood over her pone figure a glint on a hand caught his eye. Sneering he knelt down, and began forcefully taking her wedding ring off. "No! No!" she cried fighting against him, Billy however didn't look at her he just gave the ring a final yank completely ignoring the cry of pain that came from Taylor as he dislocated her ring finger. He ignored her crying and held the ring up to his face for a moment before tossing it behind him. The only sounds in the house were those of the ring rolling to a stop and Taylor's pitiful sobs. He sneered as he watched her hold her hand close to her chest as tears rushed down her cheek. Kneeling down he looked at her face and just chuckled for a moment.

"I hope it hurts…cause now you probably understand how I felt when you rejected me for that bastard Bolton…but don't worry we will correct that mistake of yours before the night is through." As he finished he began chuckling his laughter sending instant shudders up and down Taylor's spine as she stared up at him in fear.

"All I need is thirty minutes." Troy stated firmly as he looked up from the table where he was quickly going over Billy Watson's file. He noticed the look of protest on Dennis' face and spoke again this time more firmly. "Thirty minutes." He replied again as he stood and closed the file. It had only been a few minutes earlier that Troy's parents had come and taken Anthony to the hospital to get him checked over for any scratching.

"I can't allow you to do that, Troy." Narrowing his eyes at the younger man, Troy stepped towards him and pointed a finger into his chest before leaning in close and speaking, his voice taking on a rougher tone as he spoke to him.

"That sicko kidnapped my wife…all I'm asking for is thirty minutes. He wants a final confrontation with me…not the New Mexico police department just me." He exclaimed coldly as he looked at him. "And that's exactly what I'm going to give him."

"You'll kill him…you'll kill him." Dennis replied as he looked at Troy as if he had grown two extra heads. "I can see it in your eyes." Troy clenched his jaw for a moment, as he listened to the tone of Dennis' words. Was the other man completely insane, of course he was gong to kill the bastard when he caught him he was going to make him pay for haunting his family. For trying to kill his friends, for terrorizing his son, and for touching his wife again. Oh he was going to kill him; there was no doubt about that. Troy looked back at Dennis and sighed while lifting a hand and placing it on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm not going to kill him…I just want to get my wife back." Troy replied trying his best to make his words believable because they sounded like a load of bullshit even to his own ears. Dennis narrowed his eyes slightly studying him, analyzing him. "Look I just want my wife back…come in after thirty minutes, and…and arrest him, but let me get my wife back."

"You do realize that the case against you if you kill him-." Troy's blue eyes darken considerably as he looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"No one in this entire city would blame me."

"He wants you to come to him like this…angry just like he is. Consumed by it." Dennis replied quickly as he followed after him. "Don't let him win." He exclaimed as he followed behind Troy who was cautiously putting his gun holster back on, while being mindful of his wounds that had hardly been treated while he had sat waiting on his parents to arrive to pick up his son.

"I'm going to let him win…but I am wasting time standing here telling you this." Troy spat out as he finally hooked everything together. Dennis eyed him for another moment before sighing.

"Fine thirty minutes…radio in before you enter the house so we can give you exactly that. I'm not an asshole and I know that you need this. You need to correct this on your own." Dennis replied softly as he looked at him for a moment before sighing. "You better get out of here before I change my mind." He muttered as he turned away from Troy already trying to see what could be said if Troy did actually kill the man. Troy didn't wait for him to repeat himself he just hopped in his car and sped off hoping that he had been delayed to long where the man could have done something to Taylor. If he had allowed that to happen by waiting, he would never forgive himself. Never forgive himself.

Billy had left her alone on the floor near the front of the house while he went upstairs to 'prepare' as he had worded. Too scared to move, Taylor rested her back against the wall her body either focusing on the pain in her hand that was coming from her dislocated finger or from the cut on her cheek. She simply stared at the wall opposite her in a daze, as she tried to focus on Troy and their son. She barely looked up as she heard Billy making his way back downstairs, not even looking up she spoke. "So what are you going to do…are you going to rape me now?" she asked softly finally lifting her head up to look at him. Billy studied her for a moment before shaking his head and kneeling down in front of her so that they were face to face. He lifted one hand up and brushed it against her cheek frowning as he noticed her shudder.

"I would never rape you."

"You tried back in college." She countered as he shook his head furiously reaching up he cupped her cheeks in his hand forcing her to look at him. He leaned even closer to her to and spoke.

"I was going to make love to you then…just like I am now. We will have our night." He whispered as he forcefully pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Taylor pushed against his chest as he held her to him, his powerful grip something she could not fight out of.

"Why can't you just leave me alone…I don't want to be with you…I just want my family." She cried as she looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her words and pulled her into the living room. Taylor struggled against him as he flicked on the light, and forced her eyes towards the wall. Leaning close he placed his lips next to her ear as he whispered.

"I am your family now…just like it should have always been. That should have been my son and you should have been my wife." He shouted as he forced her to stand up from her bent over position. "Now look at this wall." Taylor didn't though; she simply looked at him with a frown on her face as she studied him even more.

"Why?"

"Just look." He growled as he caught her chin within his hands and turned her face so she could look. "This is my testament to our love …my masterpiece for you…don't you see I've loved you all along, I've always loved you…ever since we first met all those years ago back in high school from the moment I first saw you…from that very moment I knew we belonged together."

"Despite what I said." She whispered as she looked over the pictures in horror that had each letter of her name scratch over the person's face. Knowing that these innocent people had been murdered because of her, break her heart. Billy was focusing on her words before shaking his head angrily.

"What you said? You never said anything, all you did was repeated the rejects that your friends filled your mind with. You never once stated your true feelings but I could see it every time you looked into my eyes."

"My eyes…," she scoffed at his tone, and finally after he had released her chin turned to look at him. "If there's one thing someone should know about me…it's that when I say something I mean it, and no one controls me." Billy stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow morning." He muttered as turned and pulled her up the stairs, Taylor didn't need a fortune teller to explain to her the upcoming events in her life. She knew what he was going to attempt once they were behind the closed doors of one of the bedrooms. As he advanced upstairs, her struggle against him intensified to a greater level. She ignored the trembling pain of her body as she fought against him with all her might.

"Let me go!" she screamed out as she began to hit him with her free hand as hard as she could in the center of his back, which made a loud thump each time. Billy's only response was to laugh out loud as the pain she was inflicting on her radiated through his body.

"Stop it." He mumbled coldly as he continued to drag her up the stairs, but Taylor didn't pay him any attention. She just continued to hit him harshly against his back. "I said stop it." He shouted as he swung back and slapped Taylor again, while releasing her captured hand at the same time. He watched silently as she tumbled down the steps, landing on her side with a grunt once she reached bottom. After a few moments, he approached her thinking that she was no longer going to fight him. He slowly descended down the stairs, and knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry, Taylor…I just-." He yelped as she turned over with lightening speed and punched him directly in the eye. Stunned he fell back, which allowed Taylor enough time to scramble away so that she could hide. Standing up and holding his right eye, Billy instantly became furious. She had hurt him on purpose. He would have never done anything like that, shaking his head he looked around. "Taylor!" he shouted. "You're just making this harder on yourself."

Troy pulled his car to a stop a street down from where the old Watson house was located. Pulling out his gun, he checked the clip and then opened the door and stepped out onto the street. Quickly moving across the street, he cautiously made his way towards the house. Once outside he paused as he heard screaming and pleading coming from inside. He immediately felt his jaw clench in fury as he heard Taylor's voice pleading with Billy not to hurt her. Moving to the door, he leant against it and silently cocked his gun. With his empty hand he carefully pushed the door opened and entered the house making sure he did so quickly and cautiously so that a lone squeak wouldn't alert Billy that he was actually there. The crying grew louder as he slowly made his way through the entry hallway, leaning against the wall he heard Billy screaming at his wife. "Don't you understand that I love you…and then you hurt me, you actually try to hurt me."

"I'm sorry; alright…I was just scared." Taylor voice pleaded, he heard movement and yet another shriek from Taylor. Unable to stay hidden any more he stepped out from his hiding place his gun leveled at Billy who was holding his wife. "Lower your weapon, it's over."

"Over…no…it has hardly even begun." He snapped as he stared at him, his eyes cold and unfeeling. "I'm not going to let you take her away from me again." He shouted as he pulled Taylor directly in front of him obscuring Troy's aim. They stood there in absolute silence, Troy's hands holding the gun as calmly as he while watching the only man who had ever attempted to hurt his wife.

"Look, I know what this is really about," Troy replied as he looked at him for a moment. "I know this has nothing to really do with Taylor and has everything to do with me. You blame me for what happened to you. You blame me for sending you to jail."

"Don't," Billy shouted. "Don't try and minimize my feelings, I've loved Taylor a hell of a lot longer than you ever have, and just to make things clear this really has nothing to do with you."

"Really…then what about the woman you carved the numbers 1 and 4 into…that didn't have nothing to do with me." Troy snapped as he remembered the image of that poor girl slashes to death in her bedroom. Billy just sneered and shook his head.

"That had nothing to do with you."

"Oh really…so what about all those children you killed…this had nothing to with them either but you did it."

"I had to show Taylor that I love her." He replied furiously as if Troy should have already figured it all out. "They are apart of my masterpiece…the way I express my love to her…and I don't have to explain that to you." He replied as he stepped back towards the stairs dragging Taylor with him. Troy raised his gun and fired right over Billy's head, causing the other man to duck while Taylor screamed in fear.

"It was never a masterpiece…it was nothing more than a fucking sicko running killing innocent children that had nothing to do with you. Do you really think Taylor loves you…do you really think that she can stand the sight of you."

"Shut-up." Billy exclaimed as he held onto Taylor tighter as he glared daggers at the other man who was watching on the verge of laughter.

"You're sick…and you're sad. You're sick, because you can't take no for answer and go to these extremes for a woman who hates you and believe me I know she hates you, and you're sad because along as I'm alive she will never love you. You hear me, Billy…she will never love you. I'm the only man that she has ever loved in her entire life." Having heard enough Billy pushed Taylor to the side and rushed Troy. The sped and strength of the other man quickly surprised Troy who was knocked back by his momentum which sent them crashing back into a near by wall. The impact left him seemingly dazed right before Billy reared his head back and slammed his head into the side of Troy's temple. A move he had learned while in prison when he had to fight for his life. The strike to his temple, immediately knocked Troy out and gave Billy a thin cut in the middle of his forehead, turning around from his position over Troy, he reached down and picked up the gun and pointed it at Taylor. She stared in horror at him, his eyes held triumph within them and that look basically scared the crap out of her. She watched as he looked at her with a large smile on his face and noticed that the skin that was cut was being pulled apart by the gesture, they were being pulled apart so much that she could actually see small holes inside of his mouth. The sight truly disgusted her. Her attention was immediately caught as Billy pulled back the lever of the gun.

"Please don't hurt him." She whispered as she looked from him to Troy's prone figure. Her eyes immediately rested on his chest and saw with relief that he was still breathing. Billy smirked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No I want him to watch…I want him to see you give yourself to me." He whispered as he pointed the gun towards her. "Now go upstairs…I think it's time we finally did what we should have done years ago." Taylor not wanting Troy to suffer because of her refusal nodded her head. She didn't want Troy to die, and she knew until she could effectively think of something else, she would have to do what Billy wanted no questions asked. She stood slowly as Billy secured his arms around Troy's limp body after tucking the gun into his back pocket. The old wooden stairs creaked and after each one of her steps released a small cloud of dusk into the air. "Hurry up!" Billy snapped from behind her, his voice promising a punishment if she does not do as he has asked.

Billy directed her to a large bare bedroom upstairs, as she made her way into the room she felt herself worrying about the floor and it giving way due to age. She looked at the bed and then over at Billy who had settled Troy's unconscious form on a lone creaky wooden chair that groaned underneath Troy's weight as Billy settled him down. She silently watched as he looked around for a moment in search of something before sighing and leaving the room. Once she was sure he was gone, she rushed over to Troy's side and started to shake him hoping that he would wake before Billy returned. "Troy! Baby, please wake up…please wake up." She whispered as she shook him, it was at that time she noticed the small trail of blood that rolled down his face and soaked his collar as his head lolled to the side. "Troy please jus-." She screamed as she was yanked back from him. Looking up into Billy's enraged face, Taylor immediately felt sick to her stomach as she saw that he had some rope in his free hand. "What are you going to do with-."

"I thought I told you never to say his name…I don't want to hear his name pass from your lips ever again, not after everything he took from us." Taylor scrambled back a bit scared he was going to strike, however all he did was sigh and motion towards the bed. "I will not strike you again." She didn't respond she just want to the bed and sat down watching him while trying to figure out how she was going to subdue him. She wasn't going to allow him to rape her and she was not going to allow him to murder Troy because of his sick sense of revenge. Billy knelt down besides Troy and started tying the ropes as quickly as he could. Every so often he would glance up at Taylor and send her a grin. Every moment that happened, Taylor felt her a shiver run up and down her spine as she looked to Troy and prayed he would wake up immediately. After making sure that Troy was tied Billy stood up and raised his hand.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I don't want him to miss this." He replied coldly, and that was when Taylor finally realized that he wouldn't just rape her, but that he planned to rape her in front of her husband. As soon as he finished the statement he backhanded Troy across the face and repeated the process until a low groan escaped Troy's lips. Taylor's heart leapt into her throat as she focused on Troy as his eyelids fluttered before he fully opened his eyes. The shock of seeing Billy standing over him, sent him jumping back in the chair as best as he could tied up. If it wasn't for Billy reaching out and steadying the chair, Troy would have toppled over. Troy struggled against the ropes for a moment while looking over at Taylor who was watching the entire scene with a fear. She knew Billy was unpredictable, she didn't know whether he'd hurt Troy just for the heck of it. Troy slowly stopped his struggle and then glanced up at Billy who was watching him with amusement. Not taking his eyes off of Troy's Billy spoke.

"Take of your clothes." He stated evenly as he finally turned to look at Taylor who silently shook her head while crossing her arms over her chest. Billy's eyes narrowed at her defiance before taking a step towards her. "If you value your husband's life you had better do what I say."

"Don't do it Taylor…don't let him to it, don't worry about me." Troy yelled out as renewed his struggle against his bonds. "Don't let him- SHIT!" he yelled out just as a loud Billy charged him and stabbed his handheld knife right through his thigh and twisted it. Billy watched as Troy threw his head back and yelled out again as Billy continued twisting the knife deep within his wound. Not looking up from what he was doing, he called out to Taylor.

"Are you undressing yet?" Taylor who had tears streaming down her face, quickly reached up to her shirt and began to unbutton the blouse, Billy yanked the knife out slowly wiped the knife off on Troy's shirt while looking at her. "Do it sexy." He replied huskily, Taylor whimpered but continued to scare to make him any madder than he already was, because she feared that if she resisted her actions could end up forcing Billy to hurt Troy even more.

"Okay…okay just don't hurt him again."

"Do as I say and I won't." he replied coldly as he turned his towards her giving her his full attention. Taylor immediately felt sick as she slowly started back to undressing herself underneath the disgusting leer that Billy was tossing her way. After a few buttons, Billy left Troy's side and moved over to Taylor pulling her towards him forcefully. "Not like that." He declared hotly as he reached down slowly and trailed his fingertips over the swell of Taylor's breasts before reaching the buttons and slowly unbuttoning the buttons while bending his knees slightly so that he could be view each exposed bit of flesh as he did so. Taylor closed her eyes and tremble as he kissed each area he exposed with a light chuckle before burying his head in her cleavage and breathing in her scent.

The entire scene for Troy was something out of a horror film, he struggle furiously against the rope holding him to the chair. "Let her go…please god let her go." He cried out as he shook in the chair unable to take his watering eyes off the scene. He continued to struggle as he stared at the scene before him. Then he felt it, the rope it had loosen on his legs thinking quickly he continue with his struggle as he slipped his legs out of the ropes hold which gave him the freedom to stand up with the chair still practically attached to his back. All he needed was for Billy to approach him. He needed him to get away from Taylor before he struck; he'd be damn before Taylor was ever hurt again. Settling down, he studied the scene for a moment and saw that Billy seemed to not only be laughing at his cries but also Taylor's. He lowered his head taking his head away from the scene and then he laughed. The sound was loud, and sounded broken and then it went into a hilarious pitch and his body shook with the effort of his laughter.

Taylor had long ago closed her eyes as Billy assaulted her body; she was quick to lose herself inside of her mind. However, the sound of Troy's laughter brought her back to reality as the shock that type of sound coming from him. She looked over at him and saw how he tilted his head back and laughed towards the ceiling. It wasn't a chuckle; no it was deep belly laugh. Instead of Taylor's confusion, Billy pushed away from her furious. He glared at Troy and cocked his head to the side for a moment before shaking his head. "What are you doing?" he snapped angrily.

"What does it look like…I'm smiling, that's what you want right. You want me to smile while you're supposedly raping my wife." Troy continued as his speech broke off in laughter as he shook his head while looking at Billy.

"That's not why you're laughing." Billy replied quickly as he looked at the man while pushing Taylor onto the bed. "That's not why you're laughing." He shouted his voice rising in fury. Troy looked at him for a moment and then sent him his most charming smile as he nodded his head before breaking down into a fit of unmanly giggles. Taylor watched the scene silently thinking her husband had broken underneath the pressure of the situation. Oh, she prayed that wasn't the true but judging from the scene in front of her that seem to be the best guess. Billy walked around the bed and looked at Troy. "That's not why you're laughing…tell me what's so funny." Troy chuckled a bit and then calmed down and just looked across the room at Billy with a smile before answering.

"I just remember something is all." He replied as he looked at him, his smile widening before he broke down laughing again. "I just remember something."

"And what exactly was it." Billy asked as he reached behind his back and pulled out the gun that he had taken from Troy earlier. "Tell me."

"Sure…you see, I was thinking about all your effort here for what you were about to do and I couldn't help but chuckle." Billy stepped closer and Taylor gasped as he stood directly in front of Troy with the barrel of the gun pointing towards Troy's head. Troy didn't flinch though, he simply looked at the gun and then at Billy and chuckled again.

"You're laughing at the fact that I'm about to rape your wife." Billy asked with a smile, thinking he had finally broken the man who had been the one to ruin his entire life. Troy looked up at him and shook his head as another fit of laughter slipped out.

"Nooo!" he trailed the word out childishly as he looked pass the barrel and up into Billy's face. "I'm laughing because you think this will mean something…you think that raping her will win her over to your, but it won't and you know why, because I will always before you. And I will always be Taylor's first…and her only." Troy finished as a smug smile appeared on his face as he stared up into Billy's eyes. With a roar of angry, Billy slammed the side of the gun into the side of Troy's mouth as Taylor screamed his name. Troy's head rocked back and then went to the side just as Troy laughed. "You're so pathetic."

"No…you're the one's that pathetic." Billy replied with a chuckle as he bent down slightly so he could taunt Troy to his face. As soon as Billy lowered the gun slightly Troy quickly pushed back on his chair with all the force he could muster. His knees slammed into Billy's chin with a satisfying smack as he landed on the chair instantly breaking the old wood, and at the same time freeing himself. Not allowing Billy, any time to recover, Troy quickly stood up the debris from the chair falling to the floor as he sent a kick to Billy's head who moaned and quickly stood dropping the gun onto the floor. Still not believing the sight of Troy out of the chair, Billy stumbled back stun as Troy pounced on him knocking them both to the floor. The impact immediately sent up a loud groan from the house as a thick cloud of dusk rose up from the floor. Fueled by the image of Billy molesting his wife, Troy drove his fist into Billy's face again and again like a madman. Billy looked up into his enraged fist and laughed as he continued to struggle underneath Troy's assault. Careful not to alert Troy of his movements, he slipped one hand down and into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife flipping it open, he used his other arm to pull Troy close while driving the knife into Troy's side over and over again in rapid succession. The move was similar to the one he used on the man who had made his life a living hell in prison by assaulting all the time while forcing him to smile. Troy grunted as pain erupted in his side, he slumped against Billy for a moment before pushing away quickly and scrambling back his hand clinging to his side.

Billy smiled and spat out some blood that had gathered in his mouth. Standing up he wiped his mouth and shook his head. "You, are a one tricky bastard Bolton." He whispered his voice as cool as ice. Troy was slow to rise due to the pain in his side, but with one look at Taylor's terrified face he pushed through the pain he wasn't going to let this sicko win.

"Whatever, Watson…just know that you aren't going hurt her not while I'm alive." Billy shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips as a glint entered his eyes.

"I have no problem killing you."

"Good…cause I have no problem doing the same." Troy stated with a smirk, the two men looked at one another, before they charged. Troy grunted from the impact as Billy moved to tackle him, but he quickly recovered and gathered Billy into a semi-headlock. Moving quickly he slammed his knee into Billy's face. The impact of the hit broke several teeth in Billy's mouth as well as made him bite into his tongue which caused a great amount of blood to enter his mouth. Pushing him back, Troy pulled Billy up and smashed his elbow into the side of Billy's head the hit sent Billy to the floor with a large thud. Taylor gasped as the room shook and more dusk rose from the floor. Troy spared her a glance before he looked back down at Billy who was moaning as he slowly came out of the daze that the last hit had placed him in. Returning his focus back on the man who had not only tormented him but his wife, Troy quickly straddled him. Grabbing his hand he tore the knife from his grasp and tossed it behind and then grabbed Billy by the collar of his shirt. He never noticed Billy coming to, and when he did it was to late because Billy had sent other fist into the bottom of Troy's nose. The impact knocked Troy's head back as blood spurted everywhere. Troy narrowed his eyes and pulled Billy back up and slammed his fist into his head, at the same time he released his hold on Billy so that his head could fall back with a thump back into the floor. Each hit that he delivered sent another wave of dusk into the air, as the floor continued to groan beneath the struggling duo. Taylor watched the two in mute horror; she had hardly been able to find her voice. As she moved to speak, she screamed out Troy's name just the floor beneath them gave away sending them crashing through the floor.

"Oh my God, Troy!" she exclaimed as she scrambled from the other side of the bed. She carefully maneuvered herself around the hole and then rushed downstairs. As she entered the room that they had collapsed in, she paused as she realized that they had fallen through the wooden table in the kitchen. She looked at Billy trying his best to crawl away with a large piece of the table sticking up through his thigh. Then her eyes shifted to Troy who groaned as he shook himself awake. She watched as he turned over and pulled Billy back to him, ignoring the obvious pain in his body as he pulled Billy back to him. She moved to go to him, but before she could do anything the doors burst open and the cops rushed into the house all of their guns drawn.

Troy had quickly gained his senses once they landed on the floor, ignoring the pain radiating from his side he turned to see Billy trying to crawl away, reaching out he hooked on to his ankle and pulled the other man back towards him. He didn't care about his pain at this point, all he cared about was killing him and he was going to do just that. That's all he wanted to do. Carefully he crawled over Billy until he was straddling him, and looking down at his face. Even now the awkward cut smile in his face felt like the other man was mocking him. He slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around the other man's neck enjoying the sensation of knowing that he was finally going to be able to end this. That he was actually going to be able to kill this man with his bare hands. Lowering his mouth towards Billy's ear, he whispered to him. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You don't have the guts." Billy choked out as he looked up at him as Troy continued to squeeze, lifting his head up so Billy flailing hands could scratch his face. Moving so that Billy could see his face but couldn't hurt him Troy continued to speak.

"I don't have the guts…no…I have the guts." He whispered his voice chilling everyone in the room. "You killed all those innocent people, you tried to kill my friends, my son…and my wife. Guts…that isn't an issue." he looked at him, his hands tightening around his throat. Billy placed his hands on his wrists and vainly tried to move his hands. The effort only caused him to tighten his hold as he studied him, and watched as his face with from red to a slight blue. He barely heard Taylor crying him stop, but he did hear Dennis telling him that what he was doing wasn't right. Not taking his eyes off of Billy's face. He shouted out. "I have every fucking right." And he did he had every right to see the last breath leave the man's body. Every right. Raising up slightly he slammed Billy's head back down into the floor. "Where's your smile now…smile bitch…where's your smile." He shouted as he tightened his hold on Billy's neck.

Taylor and Dennis watched in horror, as Troy continued to choke the life out of Billy Watson's body, unable to stand by any longer Taylor rushed over to Troy's side. She saw Troy looking down at Billy with a glint in his eyes that made her extremely nervous. Shaking her head, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Troy, please don't do this…don't do this."

"I have too…what if he comes back…what if he comes back. I have to kill him, what if he comes back…" Troy replied trailing off, not even taking his eyes off Billy's face. Taylor spared a glance at Billy and saw that he had actually gone slack, and that his eyes were closed. Reaching out she placed a hand underneath Troy's chin and lifted his face up so that he was looking at her.

"Baby please…don't let him do this…don't let him make you a murderer just like him. Let him go…let him go." She whispered as she looked at her husband. Troy studied her face for a moment before looking back down at the man and then back up at her.

"I can't…I-." he paused as she slowly reached down and placed her hand onto of his. Slowly and carefully she lifted each of his fingers off of Billy's neck, while looking him in the eye. Troy's eyes started to water as she calmly removed his hands from around Billy's neck. Once both of his hands were free, she pulled him to her and he gratefully collapsed against her just as Dennis and the rest of the cops rested forward to subdue the passed on serial killer. Troy clung to Taylor and held her tightly within his arms as he took in deep shuddering breaths. His body was trembling and Taylor held him tightly to her as she rubbed his back up and down. She closed her eyes as he held her close to him.

"I love you." He whispered his voice breaking under the stress of the situation; Troy hugged her tighter, just as Dennis directed a stretcher into the house. Taylor noticed the EMTs and sighed as they approached.

"I love you too, Troy." She whispered placing a kiss on is temple as EMTs carefully removed Troy from her grasp and placed him on the stretcher. Grabbing hold of his hand, she followed them out not even taking a second glance back at the house.

It was few hours later, Troy and Taylor were lying silently in his hospital bed. Even though the nurses disapproved of it, they had allowed the couple to do so considering everything they had heard. Taylor rested her head on Troy's chest while he held her to him as if he was never going to let her go. He looked up as he heard the sound of the door being opened. Glancing up, he noticed Dennis entering the room with T.J by his side. At the sight of his parents, T.J rushed towards the bed. "Mommy…Daddy, you're okay." He cried as he looked at up them. Taylor who had been sleeping quickly woke up at the sound of her son's voice. Reaching out she picked him up and laid him on the bed between her and Troy while giving a quick kiss on the forehead and holding him in her arms. Dennis and Troy watched the scene for a few moments until he looked like mother and son where about to fall asleep again, and then Dennis spoke.

"I stopped at your parents' little station they have out in the waiting room…and picked him up." He replied softly as he looked at him. "I hope that wasn't a problem." Troy looked up from his wife and son and shook his head.

"No problem." He whispered.

"I stopped by the Baylors' room as well…Zeke is going to make a full recovery but he'll have some facial scarring, but his wife and baby are fine as well." He replied softly noticing the thankful look that immediately filled Troy's eyes right before he closed them to give silent thanks. "And everything been taken care of…he's never going to see the light of day again…that is until his day in the chair." Dennis replied softly. Troy nodded his head taking in every fact and slowly nodded his head.

"Thank you again." Dennis just nodded his head for a moment before reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand and held it for a few moments before stepping back.

"I think I better leave you here with your family…you guys need the time." He whispered as he turned and left the room silently. Once they were alone, Troy looked down at Taylor who was holding T.J. The little boy had drifted off to sleep in her arms during the talk. He was halfway throw over his body and the other half was resting against Taylor's. Taylor clung to him in sleep too, and he didn't really blame her. She had been through an ordeal, leaning his head down he kissed both of them on the tops of their heads and then rested back against the pillows while holding them close. Closing his eyes he finally allowed himself to cry with relief. All the emotions bottled up inside of him released themselves in his tears as he held Taylor and their son tight to his chest while whispering over and over again how much he loved them.

**THE END **

**A/N: I hope you all like the ending, and so this story has officially ended. The next story up is "Inside of My Mind." I hope to have this out soon. So how was it, did you like the ending. Oh and I hope this ending put a smile on your face. HA. **

**Baby S **


End file.
